Pasión de una noche
by keilant2
Summary: Una noche que él nunca olvidaría, ¿sorprendido?..."Totalmente"...¿enamorado?..."Quiz as" . Una Historia Alterna
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga.

**N/A**: Hola chicas esta historia es una Adaptación solo para nuestro entretenimiento de la colección Harlequin escrita por: Alec Ryder... La historia esta centrada en tiempos modernos, y no esta relacionada con ninguna version de la historia original. Quize bajar esta historia mientras termino de escribir mi otra historia, espero que se diviertan...saludos y un abrazo a todas.

**Pasión de una noche**

**Capítulo 1**

CANDY estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café cuando vio la foto en el periódico matutino. Dejó la taza con estruendo sobre el plato y trató ahogar un gemido. Bueno, nadie la llamaría por teléfono. Aquél era un sueño que iba a tener que olvidar, se dijo apartando el desayuno a un lado y sintiéndose enferma.

Dorothy la miró desde el lado opuesto de la mesa con ojos de resaca. Era una mujer de mundo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otro escándalo en las altas esferas?...

Candy volvió a mirar la foto. No cabía la menor duda, era él. Alto, con hombros anchos, e inmaculadamente vestido. Una leve inclinación de las cejas, una nariz y mentón finamente esculpidos. Y la misma sonrisa deslumbrante en su sensual boca.

Por un momento, la cabeza le dio vueltas y sintió un vuelco en el corazón al recordar cómo se había sentido cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos por primera vez. Se estremeció recordando el instante delicioso en que su boca reclamó la de ella... y luego... aquellos dedos, fuertes y sensibles, comenzaron a desnudarla... Intentó controlarse y murmuró:

-Nada... no... no ocurre nada, Dorothy.

-¡Vaya, pues tu aspecto no es muy normal. Déjame ver eso - Dorothy alcanzó el periódico y comenzó a leer en voz alta después de observar la foto-: "Albert Andrew, conocido magnate de los negocios Bancarios, y la señorita Sandra Miller fueron vistos ayer noche cenando en el restaurante Freiburger Falle. Sandra es la última de la, al parecer, interminable lista de atractivas jóvenes cortejadas por el soltero más codiciado de América. ¿Podemos esperar acaso la inminente boda del año?"

Dorothy dejó caer el periódico, miró a Candy y luego levantó la vista al cielo implorando:

-¡Por favor!, no me digas que te has liado con ese despreciable hombre. ¡Es la pesadilla de las madres! No debí haberme ido de vacaciones dejándote aquí sola -suspiró-. Vamos, querida, cuéntamelo.

Era difícil admitir que había hecho el tonto, y más difícil aún hacerlo delante de alguien, especialmente como Dorothy, que la cuidaba como si fuera su propia hija.

-Lo... lo conocí hace dos semanas — comenzó a explicar en voz baja. -Fue tan... tan encantador. Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera darme cuenta estaba aceptando su invitación a cenar esa misma noche... —añadió jugando con la taza.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Y bien? ... — preguntó Dorothy impaciente-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Mandó un coche a recogerme a las siete y media. La cena fue maravillosa. Y luego me...me llevó a su hotel y... y pasamos la noche juntos — terminó mirando a Dorothy con ojos suplicantes implorando su comprensión... -Fue tan amable y tan... tan maravilloso. Me hizo sentirme como si fuera lo más importante del mundo para él -tragó-. Por la mañana se había ido. Me dejó una nota explicándome que debía tomar un avión a París y que se pondría en contacto conmigo en cuanto volviera, en unos cuantos días. Yo... -tragó de nuevo- yo creí de verdad que cumpliría su promesa de llamarme, pero ahora... -señaló el periódico- ya ves, está aquí, vivito y coleando, ¡y con otra mujer!...

-¿Y bien? — Preguntó Dorothy encogiéndose de hombros-. Ahora ya sabes qué clase de hombre es. Te aconsejo que te olvides de él cuanto antes. Créeme, estás mejor sin él.

Candy fue comprendiendo lentamente lo acertado del consejo, y su respiración se hizo rápida y profunda. Todas aquellas palabras de amor, todas aquellas promesas y declaraciones susurradas al oído... no habían sido más que mentiras. Cerró con fuerza los puños sintiendo que la rabia la invadía. Por un momento se sintió demasiado enojada como para contestar, pero luego exhaló el contenido en su pecho y estalló:

-Nunca en la vida me había acostado con ningún hombre hasta conocerlo a él. ¡Se ha aprovechado de mí! ¡Me ha humillado! ¡¿Y pretendes que lo olvide?! — terminó de decir intentando recuperar el control sobre sí riendo amargamente. -Supongo que toda la culpa es mía. Me imagino que esperabas más sentido común de una chica de veintiún años, ¿no? Ahora sé a qué se refería mi madre cuando me aconsejó que tuviera cuidado al venir a Chicago.

Dorothy se quedó mirándola atónita e incrédula. Luego cogió el tarro de las aspirinas, tomó una con un trago de café, encendió un cigarrillo, tosió, y por fin dijo:

-¿Me estás diciendo que eras virgen? ¿A los veintiún años? ¡Dios mío! ¿Es que no había ni un solo hombre con sangre caliente en ese pueblo en el que vivías?

-La Colina de Pony-musitó Candy-. Y te aseguro que ahí nunca perdonan ni olvidan una ofensa. Si alguno de mis parientes llegara a saber lo ocurrido pronto se iba a ver privado él de los medios para volver a hacerlo.

-Sí -se encogió de hombros-, bueno... Yo perdí mi virginidad allá por la época jurásica, más o menos. Él era el batería de un equipo de Soccer y... -hizo una pausa y luego sonrió-. Me estoy haciendo una vieja insoportable, ¿verdad? Esa historia ya te la he contado.

-Sí, Dorothy, ya me la has contado. Conozco todos los detalles de tus lujuriosas aventuras. Nadie puede negar que hayas llevado una vida muy interesante. Deberías escribir un libro algún día. -Dorothy rió y las cenizas de su cigarrillo cayeron por su camisón.

-Querida, hay en esta ciudad unas cuantas personas que estarían dispuestas a pagarme con tal de que no lo hiciera. Pero ya ves, no soy escritora -aseguró observándola a través del humo-. Lo siento mucho por ti. Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría prevenido contra él. Todo el mundo en América conoce la reputación de Albert Andrew. Yo me lo he encontrado alguna vez en esas fiestas típicas en Chicago, pero por supuesto nunca me ha prestado atención.

Candy seguía sin poder creerlo. Sus ojos verdes miraban suplicantes a Dorothy. Siempre cabía la esperanza, reflexionaba para sí misma implorante, ¿no era cierto?...

- Pero... pero... ¿estás segura de lo que dices, Dorothy? ¿Es tan malo como... como dices? Me cuesta creerlo. Parecía tan sincero...

Dorothy escrutó la expresión de Candy detalladamente, luego suspiró y dijo en voz baja:

-Soy tonta. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Te has enamorado de él, ¿verdad? — Candy asintió-: Amor a primera vista, todo un flechazo como los de antaño. Creía que ya no se llevaban, pero veo que me equivoco. Ahora sé por qué eras virgen a los veintiún años. Tus principios morales te impiden disfrutar del placer. Primero tenías que enamorarte. Y por supuesto tenías que asegurarte de que él también lo estaba...

Candy se sintió demasiado cohibida como para responder. Dorothy asintió-. Me temo que tu señor Andrew es tan malo como lo pintan. No hay fiesta ni acontecimiento social al que no asista con alguna jovencita colgada del brazo. Y nunca lleva a la misma dos veces seguidas. Incluso me han contado que, a pesar de todo, no deja de mirar a las otras con esos ojos azules suyos. Supongo que busca a la siguiente víctima. Es un mujeriego de la peor calaña, un completo libertino... —aseguró observando la reacción de Candy para luego encogerse de hombros y murmurar-: Siento no haber estado aquí para avisarte.

-No importa. Necesitabas esos días de vacaciones -sacudió la cabeza-. Soy yo quien debería saber cuidar de mí misma.

-Bueno, no te culpes... — la consoló Dorothy... -De joven a mí me habría pasado lo mismo. Posiblemente Albert es el peor azote de América desde la Peste, y hay que reconocer que es tremendamente atractivo. Lo llaman el Golden Hind, y no sólo por su dinero. Golden Hind era el nombre del barco de Sir Francis Drake, el pirata más conocido del mundo entero. En West End se dice que o bien lo hace por una apuesta o bien está tratando de averiguar a cuántas mujeres puede seducir en un solo año. Debe de estar intentando conseguir un récord. Yo creo que deberían aniquilarlo para que las mujeres pudieran pasear tranquilas por la calle.

-Bueno, en ese caso cometió un error cuando me incluyó a mí en su lista... — murmuró Candy agarrando el periódico y mirando de nuevo la foto. Sólo con mirarlo se sentía llena de rabia-. ¡A Freiburger Falle! Allí es a donde me llevó la noche en que... ocurrió.

-Lleva a cenar allí a todas sus víctimas -contestó Dorothy con naturalidad-. Es su restaurante favorito. Tiene una mesa reservada permanentemente, y Timothy, el camarero jefe, tiene órdenes de ahuyentar a cualquier intruso que se acerque.

Candy se quedó mirando a la chica que aparecía en la foto. Era rubia como ella. Lo agarraba del brazo y lo miraba con adoración.

-Estoy segura de que he visto a esta chica en alguna parte. Su rostro me resulta familiar.

-Seguro, es una de tantas, la típica chica de Chicago -contestó Dorothy desdeñosa-, de esas que van a la tienda con traje sastre y pañuelo de seda. Tienen aspecto de ejecutivas, pero apuesto a que ninguna sería capaz de mantener un empleo. No me da ninguna lástima.

-Bueno, pues a mí sí -replicó Candy-. Ninguna chica merece que la traten de ese modo.

Todos tenemos sentimientos, ¿no crees? No somos juguetes, no nos han puesto en el mundo para satisfacer los deseos lujuriosos de nadie. Ese hombre no es más que un degenerado y un inmoral. Se merece un escarmiento. Y si alguna vez se me brinda la oportunidad yo misma seré la mano de la venganza.

-¡Vaya...! -musitó Dorothy elevando las cejas-. Vosotras utilizáis un lenguaje bíblico espectacular.

Candy se avergonzó de sus palabras y sonrió cohibida.

-Bueno, es que iba a misa los domingos a escuchar al reverendo McPhee echar fuego desde el púlpito. Si él supiera lo que he hecho me lo haría expiar.

-Yo, en cambio, nunca dejé que la conciencia me atormentara — replicó Dorothy alegre-. Sin duda existe un lugar especial en el infierno para pecadoras como yo, pero mientras tanto...Bueno, durante aquellos años disolutos fui inteligente y me hice con este precioso apartamento, con la boutique y con unas cuantas acciones. Nunca encontré a ningún hombre con el que deseara compartir el resto de mi vida, pero eso no me impidió disfrutar de ellos. Sin embargo tampoco nunca me he hecho enemigos, no conscientemente, al menos. La mayor parte de esos hombres ahora son mis amigos, y aún me invitan a fiestas de sociedad.

-No me importa el tipo de vida que hayas llevado, Dorothy... —contestó Candy mirándola con afecto-. Para mí siempre serás un ángel. Antes de conocerte estaba desesperada, hundida y a punto de volver a casa con el rabo entre las piernas. Pero luego todo cambió. Me ofreciste un empleo e incluso un lugar para vivir. Te estaré eternamente agradecida.

-Bueno, tú eres una persona honesta y sincera, y eso no es muy corriente en América en estos días. Hay que andarse con pies de plomo.

-Ya, lo sé -murmuró Candy-. Eso es precisamente lo que yo no he hecho.

-¡Vamos, venga! ¡No es el fin del mundo! Te han roto el corazón y todo te parece vacío, pero lo superarás. Eres joven, aprendes rápidamente. Acepta mi consejo, olvídalo todo y sigue adelante con tu vida.

Candy bajó los ojos. No quería herir a Dorothy, pero ella era incapaz de comprender. En el lugar del que provenía aquél era un asunto de honor familiar, por no mencionar el orgullo y el respeto hacia uno mismo. Albert Andrew había pisoteado y arrastrado esos valores por el barro, y ahora tenía que pagarlo. No sabía cómo, pero lo conseguiría. Haría que ese hombre se arrepintiera de haberle puesto la mano encima. Dorothy volvió a alcanzar el frasco de las aspirinas.

Candy se levantó de la silla.

-Ayer en la noche llegaste tarde, tienes resaca. Sé que hoy pensabas hacer inventario en la tienda, pero puedo hacerlo yo sola. ¿Por qué no te quedas en la cama y descansas?

-Eres muy amable, querida -la miró agradecida-. Me temo que ya no aguanto tanto como antes. Pasaré el día descansando. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto recargue mis baterías, volveré a la carga.

Candy recogió las tazas del desayuno y luego el resto del salón. Satisfecha del trabajo, miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Cuando Dorothy le ofreció una habitación de alquiler por sólo una pequeña cantidad simbólica no esperaba que se tratara de un apartamento tan magnífico.

Dorothy tenía estilo y buen gusto. Los muebles eran de época y la casa estaba llena de alfombras. Unas puertas correderas comunicaban el salón y la terraza, ofreciendo una hermosa vista sobre el río.

Miró por un momento el puente y sintió nostalgia de las grandiosas montañas de su pueblo. Luego respiró hondo. Sólo los perdedores se permitían a sí mismos hundirse en la propia compasión y en la tristeza por el pasado.

Ella había estado a punto de sucumbir. Durante sus primeras semanas en Chicago, había vagado de un empleo a otro y de una pensión en otra, quedándose pronto sin ahorros. Sólo las palabras de la anciana le habían dicho que encontraría a una amiga, la habían animado a seguir.

Por supuesto también le habían dicho también que conocería a un hombre joven y rico, pero, había olvidado mencionar que no sería más que un canalla lascivo y mentiroso. Sin embargo, si lo hubiera hecho, quizá no lo hubiera tomado muy en serio. Todo parecía muy lejano ya, a pesar de que no habían pasado más que un par de meses desde que se marchó de La Colina de Pony.

Mucha gente hubiera preferido caminar descalzo sobre cristales antes que entrar en casa de una adivina, allá en lo alto de la montaña. Candy, en cambio, ni siquiera estaba nerviosa. Los ancianos, incluso su madre, hablaban siempre de ella entre susurros y después de mirar a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no andaba cerca. A nadie le sorprendió que poseyera un "don". Era vidente, tenía visiones del futuro. En realidad aquello tampoco resultaba extraño en una cultura en la que convivían en paz, el mito romántico y la leyenda con la televisión vía satélite y los hornos microondas.

Sin embargo se decía que ellas podían leer en el corazón y en los ojos de aquellos que se le acercaban. Naturalmente aquello provocaba recelos. Todo el mundo tenía algún pequeño secreto que guardar, así que la evitaban siempre que podían.

Pero nada de eso asustaba a Candy. Nunca había hecho el menor daño a nadie, y eso era más de lo que podía decirse de muchos otros. Un día, de vuelta de la oficina de correos, la vio cargando con bolsas de la compra y enseguida se acercó a ella para ofrecerle ayuda. Una vez a las puertas de su casa hubiera sido una descortesía negarse a aceptar la invitación de entrar a tomar una taza de té. La anciana se quitó el chal y sonrió agradecida.

-Deja las bolsas ahí, Candy. Ponte cómoda mientras yo voy a la cocina.

Candy se sentó frente a una mesa de pino y cedró a su alrededor llena de curiosidad. Desde la ventana del diminuto salón se veía todo el puerto, vacío excepto por unas gaviotas que esperaban pacientemente a que llegara algún barco del mar. Hacia el sur se veían los picos sobre el horizonte.

El salón le resultó extraño. Estaba limpio, ordenado y bien cuidado, pero era todo terriblemente viejo, de los años veinte o treinta. Era como volver a un tiempo pasado. Candy recordó las historias que se contaban. Se decían que provenía de una de las islas, que había llegado a puerto sola en una barca saliendo de entre las brumas de la mañana con su cabello negro, que por aquel entonces sólo contaba diecisiete años, que se había enamorado de un joven pescador del pueblo y que en un mes se había casado con él.

Pero ocurrió una tragedia. Dos días después de la boda, el barco en el que navegaba su marido se hundió en una tormenta. Nadie sobrevivió. Desde ese momento ella vivió sola y se decía que pasaba el tiempo mirando por la ventana y esperando el retorno de su amado.

Era una historia que siempre la conmovía, pero también la hacía preguntarse... Si ella tenía realmente ese don, ¿por qué no había avisado a su marido y a los otros pescadores para que no salieran a navegar? Quizá, se dijo, fuera precisamente ese doloroso trauma lo que había despertado sus poderes dormidos.

Una vez más, volvió a mirar a su alrededor. ¿Era ese el aspecto original de la casa, la forma en que ella la decoró cuando entró por primera vez? Nada parecía haber cambiado... el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Todo continuaba igual. ¿Como en un santuario, quizás?, se preguntó.

La anciana entró en el salón con una bandeja y Candy se puso en pie.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Ya me has ayudado bastante -sonrió-. Todavía puedo cuidar de mis invitados, no soy tan anciana. Candy sonrió y la observó en silencio mientras servía el té. Sus manos estaban hinchadas. Padecía de artritis. ¿Cuántos años tendría en realidad?, se preguntó. Al menos setenta y cinco, pensó. Su rostro estaba arrugado, y sin embargo, a pesar de su aparente fragilidad, se notaba que tenía algo así como una fuerza en su interior.

-Bien -dijo la anciana sentándose en una silla frente a ella-, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, Candy. Eres toda una mujer. Tienes veintiún años, ¿no?

-Sí, desde hace un mes.

-Siempre fuiste una niña muy guapa -asintió sonriendo-, pero ahora que eres una jovencita eres aún más hermosa. Tienes los ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, igual que tu madre y el pelo rubio como tu padre. Eres toda una White, de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Qué tal están tus padres?

-Ah, muy bien. Como todos, viven esperando a ver si las cosas mejoran y mientras tanto se ganan algo de dinero.

-Lo sé, lo sé -suspiró la anciana mirando por la ventana-. Son tiempos duros, desde luego. Se sentirán muy tristes cuando te vayas.

Candy parpadeó atónita con la taza a medio camino entre el plato y los labios. No le había contado a nadie sus pensamientos, la frustración y la ansiedad que sentía. De hecho había sido precisamente esa misma mañana cuando, mientras hacía cola en la oficina de correos, había decidido marcharse de La Colina de Pony a probar suerte en la ciudad.

-¿Cómo... cómo lo has sabido?

-Digamos que me lo he imaginado. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que una chica como tú no puede pasarse la vida en un lugar como éste, esperando a ver si llegan tiempos mejores. Todos los que tienen un mínimo de ambición se marchan a las grandes ciudades, en busca de una oportunidad.

-Es verdad. Apenas y hay trabajo para nadie.

-Ni oportunidades de encontrar marido —añadió la anciana inocentemente.

Una vez más, Candy se sorprendió. Se sintió cohibida y rió tapándose la boca.

No había pensado en ello.

-¿No?... — preguntó La anciana observándola divertida-, si tú lo dices. Hay por ahí un joven rico y guapo esperando a enamorarse de una chica como tú.

-No me tomes el pelo. No me hace falta que sea rico... ni guapo, siquiera. Me basta con que tenga buen corazón, bonitos dientes y sentido del humor.

-Bueno... estoy segura de que sí. ¿Así que a dónde has pensado ir?

- No estoy segura aún.

-Lo que buscas está en Chicago, y además, estarás demasiado ocupada como para sentir nostalgia de volver.

-¡Chicago!... —exclamó Candy abriendo mucho los ojos y vacilando. Eso sí que no estaba en mis planes. pensó. Sin embargo La anciana parecía muy segura-. ¿Y por qué Chicago? No conozco a nadie allí.

-Donald puede llevarte a la estación. Desde allí puedes tomar el tren directo a Chicago.

Si La anciana veía algo de su futuro, callaba. Candy vaciló.

-No... no sé.. tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, pero según dicen es una ciudad muy cara.

La anciana cerró los ojos un momento, como sumida en grandes cavilaciones. Luego los abrió y dijo en tono de confidencia:

-Te las arreglarás. Al principio lo pasarás mal, pero ningún White se deja amedrentar ante ningún desafío. Conocerás a alguien, será una buena amiga. Ella te ayudará.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso de que al principio lo pasaré mal?.. — preguntó suspicaz frunciendo el ceño.

La anciana se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la mano.

-Me refiero a que nunca es fácil cuando te encuentras de pronto en un lugar desconocido, entre gente desconocida -volvió a mirar por la ventana, distante. -Recuerdo cómo me sentí yo cuando llegué aquí por primera vez.

Candy se preguntó si debía tomarse aquellas palabras muy en serio. La anciana era una anciana encantadora, pero un poco excéntrica. Quizá no debía darle mayor importancia.

-Bueno, quizá tengas razón. Tampoco sería razonable esperar encontrarse con un lecho de rosas nada más llegar... —contestó terminando su té y poniéndose en pie. -Puede que vaya a Chicago, y si me encuentro a ese maravilloso hombre que dices, te escribiré para contártelo.

-No va a hacer falta, Candy... -sonrió extrañamente-. Yo lo sabré. Será mejor que vuelvas a casa y les des la noticia a tus padres.

Candy esperó a después de la cena para hacerlo. De pronto, un silencio llenó la habitación, en la que sólo se oía el tic tac del reloj sobre la chimenea. Sus padres la miraban silenciosos.

Candy suspiró.

-No debería sorprenderos tanto al fin y al cabo. Sus padres se miraron el uno al otro con resignación. Luego, su padre asintió:

-Bueno, no se puede decir que haya sido un verdadera sorpresa -contestó jugando con su pipa y aclarándose la garganta-. ¿Y a dónde piensas ir?

-A Chicago.

-¡A Chicago! -exclamó su madre horrorizada-. ¡Pero eso está muy lejos! Dile que no se vaya —le suplicó a su marido-. Tú eres su padre. ¡No es más que una niña!

-Soy adulta, mamá... — le recordó Candy.

-Apenas. Por lo que a mí respecta sigues siendo una niña.

-¿Sí? -sonrió Candy-. ¿Cuántos años tenías tú cuando te casaste con papá? Apuesto a que la abuela dijo exactamente lo mismo de ti.

-Tiene razón. Tenías dieciocho años, y eras una novia preciosa.. —aseguró su padre mirándola...-No te preocupes, cariño. Tu madre no está segura de que estés preparada para ir a un lugar como Chicago, pero lo que yo me pregunto es si Chicago está preparado para recibirte a ti.

-Según dicen, Chicago es una ciudad horrible -continuó su madre-. Está llena de gánsters. Allí toda precaución es poca. Tú has nacido aquí, donde están tu familia y tus amigos. Te perderás en un sitio como ése.

-Sí, y todos mis amigos se embarcan en la misma barca que yo -replicó Candy-. Aquí no hay trabajo. Ya he sido una carga para ustedes durante bastante tiempo. Ahora debo arreglármelas yo sola, no puedo dejar que sigan manteniéndome para siempre -sonrió mirándolos a los dos... -Además no quiero acabar siendo una vieja solterona. Supongo que quieres tener nietos, ¿no?

-Desde luego... -contestó su madre-, pero yo siempre pensé que Michael y tú...

Candy dejó escapar un bufido como mostrando su opinión.

-Bueno -intervino su padre-, no hay ningún muchacho de aquí que me guste para yerno.

Todos se han marchado a trabajar fuera.

-Es cierto -suspiró su madre mirando a Candy con tristeza-. Además, no serviría de nada que intentara hacerte cambiar de opinión, eres igual que tu padre. Los White siempre han sido unos cabezotas.

Candy la besó en la mejilla y luego la abrazó:

-Por eso es por lo que te casaste con uno de ellos, ¿verdad? Espero tener tanta suerte como tú. La anciana está segura

-¿Y cuándo has visto tú a La anciana? -preguntó su madre-. ¿Es ella la que te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza?

-¡Oh, no! Sólo la ayudé a llevar las bolsas de la compra esta mañana, y cuando llegamos a su casa, me invitó a tomar el té. De repente se hizo el silencio.

-¿Y entraste?

-Sí, pero de todos modos yo ya me había hecho a la idea de marcharme, y te aseguro que no se lo había contado a nadie. Sin embargo ella lo sabía.

-Bueno... -dijo su padre-, ésa es La anciana. No ocurre nada sin que ella lo sepa.

-Sí, tiene un sexto sentido -susurró su madre respetuosa-. No es de extrañar que el pobre párroco se dé a la bebida cada vez que la ve. ¿Y cómo es su casa?

-Pues... es todo muy antiguo, pero está limpio. Y no tiene ningún gato negro ni ninguna bola de cristal, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

-¡Oh! -exclamó su madre en cierto modo defraudada-. ¿Pero qué te dijo?

-Sólo me dijo que no tenía de que preocuparme, que yo era una White y que los White siempre han sabido cuidar de sí mismos.

-¿Y eso es todo? -volvió a preguntar su madre defraudada otra vez.

-¿No es suficiente? -preguntó Candy evadiendo diplomáticamente la pregunta-. ¿No dices tú siempre que tiene un don y que se puede confiar en ella?

-A mí me basta, desde luego -aseguró su padre con firmeza haciendo un gesto ante lo inevitable-. Haremos una fiesta de despedida la noche antes de tu marcha.

-Bueno... -sonrió cansada su madre-, tienes razón. Siempre supe que algún día te marcharías.

Pero vendrás a visitarnos, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, mamá -contestó besándolos y abrazándolos a los dos. Candy se dio la vuelta antes de que sus padres pudieran ver las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por leer...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga.

**N/A: Historia Adaptada solo para nuestro entretenimiento de la colección Harlequin por: Alec Ryder... **

**Pasión de una noche**

**Capítulo 2**

CUANDO el piso estuvo limpio, Candy llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Dorothy. Estaba dormida, así que cerró con cuidado para no despertarla, se puso el abrigo y salió. La boutique estaba a sólo diez minutos de camino. Era domingo, de modo que se vistió con vaqueros y un jersey de algodón.

A pesar del dolor de su corazón, la expresión de su semblante seguía siendo risueña mientras saludaba a los conocidos con los que se iba encontrando. Al llegar a la tienda se hizo una taza de café y, luego, comenzó a hacer el inventario. Aquella sonrisa y el pretendido buen humor no eran más que una fachada. Una vez sola, la máscara desapareció. En sus ojos y en su boca se reflejaron la tristeza y la amargura. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero pronto comprendió que sería incapaz. En cualquier otro momento habría hecho el inventario en media hora, pero aquella mañana le resultaba imposible concentrarse. Su mente simplemente no estaba preparada, estaba demasiado preocupada con oscuros pensamientos sobre venganzas y engaño.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para enamorarse de aquel demonio sin corazón?, se preguntó. Se decía que los White podían cuidar de sí mismos, pero era evidente que uno de ellos no. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese rendido tan fácilmente? Quizás, se dijo, tras su máscara orgullosa no había más que una simplona chica de montaña, una campesina que aún seguía creyendo en las historias que se contaban en su pueblo sobre amantes secretos y ancianas que adivinaban el futuro. ¿Es que acaso había querido creer que Albert Andrew era el hombre con el que estaba destinada a casarse?... ¿Era ella misma su peor enemigo?, se preguntó.

El arma del destino que había hecho que se conocieran había sido un adolescente patinando sobre ruedas y provocando el caos en la acera. Los paseantes habían titubeado y se habían echado a los lados para evitarlo. Candy lo había conseguido justo a tiempo, pero había chocado con un extraño que salía en ese momento de una oficina inmobiliaria.

-¡Ooops! -exclamó apenas sin aliento-. Lo... lo siento.

El extraño la sujetaba con los brazos para evitar que se cayera mientras ella tartamudeaba aquella disculpa. Sólo llego a ver el nudo de su corbata. -Pues yo no -contestó una voz profunda y cálida que pareció resonar dentro de ella-.

Encantado de conocerte. Este es mi día de suerte. Puedes caer en mis brazos todas las veces que quieras. — Estuvo a punto de decirle que le bastaba con sus piernas para sostenerse en pie, pero levantó la cabeza y cambió de opinión. Lo primero que le vino a la mente era que aquel hombre era excepcionalmente guapo. Bajo sus cejas, levemente inclinadas en un gesto de ironía, sus ojos eran azul como el cielo, luminoso, sorprendente, y su mirada era viva y observadora.

Era un rostro que evocaba de inmediato fantasías sobre encuentros románticos bajo el cielo estrellado de lejanos desiertos. Un rostro que haría vibrar el corazón de cualquier mujer. -¿Te has hecho daño? -preguntó con aire de preocupación.

El timbre de su voz la hacía estremecerse, pero consiguió sacudir la cabeza en una negativa. Podía oler su fragancia personal, el refrescante olor de su loción de afeitar... El ruido del tráfico resonó en sus oídos, siendo consciente entonces del resto de la gente, que se apresuraba a subir al autobús de vuelta a casa. Estaba a solas con él en medio del silencio, atónita y muda. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los de ella. Tenía la boca seca.

-Con un poco de suerte, ese chico se partirá una pierna antes de provocar un accidente -dijo él.

-Sí -consiguió contestar ella al fin sin aliento-. Sí, no... no es muy seguro andar por las calles en estos días. Algunas personas no tienen la menor consideración, ¿no es cierto? Aquella había sido una observación brillante, reflexionó Candy irónica. ¿Por qué no habría dicho algo inteligente, algo interesante?, se preguntó. Le resultaba difícil hacer comentarios sofisticados cuando estaba tan nerviosa. Él aún no la había soltado.

-Pareces un poco agitada, y estás muy pálida -observó él-. Lo que necesitas es un brandy. Vamos. — Candy abrió la boca para protestar, pero sus labios no pudieron pronunciar palabra. Se dejó llevar al lugar más cercano, a sólo unos metros. Aquel hombre la agarraba con amabilidad, pero también con firmeza. Sólo al verse sentada frente a una mesa en un rincón consiguió decir algo tartamudeando y delatando su estado de nervios:

-No... no me gusta el brandy. Y la verdad es que no creo que...

-¿Un whisky, entonces? Insisto en que tomes una copa -la miró paternal-. Por razones médicas. — Candy sonrió débilmente. Se sentía abrumada por el encanto y la fuerza de su personalidad.

-Bueno, está bien, un whisky pequeño. Glenlivet... y un poco de agua mineral, por favor. — Eso era lo que pedían siempre las personas sofisticadas. A los vecinos les hacía gracia que siempre pidieran todos lo mismo. Así que, se dijo, debía de ser muy sofisticado.

El extraño llamó a un camarero, pidió las bebidas y luego se sentó frente a ella. Entonces se presentó y le ofreció su mano:

-Me llamo Albert Andrew. ¿Y tú?

-Candy White -murmuró ella cortés tomando su mano fría y firme.

-Candy — repitió él como para sí mismo. - Es un nombre muy bonito. Te va muy bien. — Ella era perfectamente consciente de la forma en que sus ojos la observaban. Sin embargo, un hombre como él nunca se fijaría en una chica como ella, pensó, si no hubiera sido por la elegancia y el estilo de la ropa que Dorothy le regalo. Ésta se la había dado invistiendo en que no era por generosidad, sino por cuestiones de imagen de la tienda.

Ella llevaba una chaqueta de color gris perla y una blusa de seda. Se había arreglado su cabello, de modo que cayera suelto por los hombros. Ahora aquellos ojos continuaban escrutándola en silencio. A cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más cohibida. El sentido común parecía haberla abandonado, y de pronto la pierna derecha comenzó a temblarle nerviosa. Dios mío, qué impresión le estaría causando, pensó desesperada. Cualquier colegiala lo habría hecho mejor.

-Se... se está muy bien aquí, ¿verdad? comentó ella intentando darle conversación-. Si aquél era el comentario más inteligente que podía hacer, se dijo, más valía que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

El levantó una ceja con interés:

-¿Vives aquí, en Chicago?

-Sí, en Armour Square. Está a sólo unos minutos.

-Lo conozco -asintió-. Es una zona de lujo. Yo también he estado pensando en comprarme un apartamento ahí. Me lo recomendarías como inversión?

Candy comenzaba a recuperar lentamente el sentido común. ¿Sería posible que aquel atractivo hombre se interesara por ella?, se preguntó. Era increíble, pero... Recordó la escena sucedida minutos antes, en el momento de conocerlo. Ella iba de camino a casa, pensando en sus cosas, y de pronto se había visto arrojada en sus brazos. Era una forma poco frecuente de comenzar una relación, no obstante, se dijo, cosas más raras ocurrían. Él podría haber sonreído cortés y seguir su camino sin decir palabra, pero no había sido así. La había abrazado, la había llevado a un bar a tomar una copa, le había preguntado su nombre, e incluso le había hecho un cumplido.

Y además, le preguntaba su opinión. Desde luego no cabía duda; ése era el hombre de su destino. Si aquello no era amor a primera vista, ¿por qué se sentía como si estuviera flotando?, se preguntó. Albert seguía esperando su respuesta, así que sonrió y dijo:

-Yo no sé mucho sobre temas Bancarios, sería mejor que le preguntara usted a un experto.

-Hoy en día ya no hay expertos Bancarios-sonrió-. Yo he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor es preguntar a la gente que vive en la zona. Quizá podrías enseñármela tú. ¿Compartes el piso o... vives con tus padres?

-Mis padres viven en La Colina de Pony -contestó ella aprisa añadiendo luego a la defensiva-: Ya soy mayorcita para cuidar de mí misma.

-Estoy seguro de que sí, Candy -sonrió divertido-. Admiro tu sentido de la independencia. Así que vives sola en Chicago, ¿no es así?...

Dorothy estaba de vacaciones en ese preciso momento, así que en cierto sentido, aunque sólo fuera temporalmente, era cierto que lo estaba. Algo en su interior la impulsaba a aparentar aquella imagen de independencia y madurez, a no hablar de Dorothy. No obstante, antes de que tuviera que mentir, llegó el camarero con las bebidas. Candy echó agua mineral al vaso de whisky mientras él seguía observándola atento.

-Estoy agradablemente impresionado de ver que no has pedido uno de esos cócteles con sombrillita. Has pedido nada menos que un whisky. Eres toda una dama, y muy inteligente, no cabe duda.

Aquel cumplido la ruborizó. Él sabía decir palabras bonitas... y las decía con sinceridad. Ella era una dama, y una dama inteligente, nada menos. Sus dientes eran muy blancos, observó Candy mientras él sonreía. Seguro que tenía novia. Elevó el vaso procurando olvidarlo, bebió un trago más largo de lo que en principio había pretendido. Enseguida se le subió a la cabeza. Al menos el agua apagaba el fuego que sentía en su interior evitando un ataque de tos.

-¿Tienes muchos amigos en Chicago? -preguntó él con naturalidad-. Seguro que una chica tan hermosa como tú tiene un novio o dos.

-Oh, no -aseguró ella aprisa, quizá demasiado aprisa, pensó. Luego hizo una pausa y asumió un aire de indiferencia-. Al menos ninguno sobre el que escribir en mis cartas a casa.

-¿Así que no hay ningún chico especial en tu vida?

-En realidad no -contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros y sintiendo que su corazón latía veloz dentro del pecho.

-Chicago puede ser una ciudad muy solitaria -comentó él-. Seguro que tienes amigos, ¿verdad?.. — Candy no quería que él pensara que llevaba una vida aburrida, así que mintió:

-Bueno, tengo amigos y voy a las fiestas, siempre hay algo que hacer. — Albert asintió satisfecho de la respuesta, pero de pronto miró el reloj de oro de su muñeca y ella se sintió defraudada.

Él terminaría la bebida, le daría cualquier excusa y se marcharía. Y nunca más volvería a verlo, se dijo. ¿Acaso había dicho algo incorrecto? ¿O era que se había dado cuenta de que mentía, aunque hubiera sido sólo un poco? ¿Qué podía hacer una mujer en una situación como aquélla?, se preguntó desesperada. ¿Aguantarse y dejarlo marchar? ¿Consolarse pensando que a fin de cuentas él no era el hombre adecuado para ella? Quizá el destino le tenía reservado otro hombre, pero era una lástima, se dijo, porque aquél le gustaba.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo poco que se conocían era una tontería pensar que estaba enamorada. Sin embargo, ¿cómo explicarse entonces el sentimiento que la embargaba? El seguía observándola con aquella mirada penetrante y crítica, y de pronto preguntó:

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien, Candy?

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias.

-Bueno, me alegro de oírlo -suspiró-. Me encantaría quedarme aquí charlando contigo, pero me temo que debo marcharme. Dentro de un cuarto de hora tengo que ver a un cliente. — Lo sabía. Sabía que era demasiado bueno como para que fuera cierto. No obstante Candy consiguió esbozar una sonrisa y contestó:

-Por favor, no deje usted que lo detenga. Le estoy muy agradecida, señor Andrew.

-Bien, en ese caso entonces quizá quieras mostrarme tu agradecimiento cenando conmigo esta noche. — Candy dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándolo estúpidamente por un momento. Luego, levantó la vista para ver si él hablaba en serio.

-¿Esta... esta noche?

-Para ser exactos dentro de dos horas -contestó él amable-. Pero si te parece demasiado precipitado o tienes otra cita podemos dejarlo para otro día.

-¡No! -se apresuró Candy a contestar-. Quiero decir... estoy segura de que podré arreglarlo.

-Bien -sonrió con aquellos labios arrebatadores-. Hoy he tenido un día difícil, cenar contigo me ayudara.

Candy sintió de pronto que su mente comenzaba a girar como un torbellino haciéndose preguntas. ¿Qué se pondría para salir con él? ¿Tenía algo que pudiera considerarse apropiado para la ocasión?

-Te dejaré elegir el restaurante -añadió galante-. La verdad es que yo siempre ceno en Freiburger Falle, pero quizá prefieras uno francés... o italiano.

-Freiburger Falle está bien, señor Andrew. — No tenía ni idea dónde estaba Freiburger Falle, pero si un hombre de su estilo y elegancia cenaba allí con regularidad, tenía que ser un restaurante de primera categoría. Probablemente, él llevara traje y corbata, y Dios sabría qué iba a ponerse ella, pero ya encontraría algo. Albert volvió a sonreír.

-Bien, entonces no vuelvas a llamarme señor Andrew. Llámame Albert. — Candy sonrió en respuesta. Estaba muy ruborizada y nerviosa, pero esperaba que él no lo notara.

-Muy bien... Albert -él volvió a mirar el reloj, así que Candy se bebió el whisky deprisa y añadió-: Yo también tengo que marcharme.

Albert la escoltó hasta la puerta de salida tomándola del brazo. Al llegar hizo una pausa y dijo:

-Te mandaré un coche a recogerte a las siete y media. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí... -contestó con voz ronca a causa de la excitación-. Le diré al portero que esté atento. — Albert volvió a sonreír, luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Ella lo observó. Se quedó allí inmóvil, incapaz de creer en lo que acababa de suceder. Algo tenía que salir mal, se dijo.

Seguramente él cambiaría de opinión. Se sentaría vestida a esperarlo y el coche nunca llegaría. Aunque a lo mejor no, recapacitó. Quizá mandara el coche. En tal caso más valía que se arreglara. ¿Pero qué podría ponerse?, se preguntó.

Entonces se le ocurrió volver a la tienda. Se dijo a sí misma que Dorothy lo comprendería. Entró en el rincón donde guardaban la ropa rechazada por tener algún defecto y encontró lo que buscaba. Sujetó el vestido y se preguntó si se atrevería a ponérselo. Tragó saliva. Estaba nerviosa. El vestido no tenía tirantes, era de seda china de color verde pálido y llevaba una etiqueta con el nombre del diseñador y el precio. Por ese dinero se podía comprar incluso un buen coche de segunda mano, pensó.

Para cualquiera que no se fijara mucho aquel vestido era toda una sublime creación. Tenía aspecto de caro. Sin embargo para Dorothy, que con su vista de águila veía cualquier pequeña imperfección, ese vestido no valía nada. En casos como aquél, Dorothy se ponía en contacto con el proveedor, que invariablemente le recomendaba que se deshiciera de él como mejor le pareciera.

Dorothy por lo general solía regalarlos a las tiendas de segunda mano. Era gracioso pensar que alguna pobre y respetable anciana pudiera ir a trabajar con un abrigo de quinientos dólares que había comprado por nada. Candy encontró una estola de seda que hacía juego con el vestido, la dobló y salió de la tienda aprisa para volver a casa.

El telefonillo sonó a las siete y media en punto. Contestó apenas sin aliento y luego corrió a la ventana. Una enorme limusina negra estaba parada frente a la puerta. Entonces, respirando profundamente e intentando calmarse, aprovechó la última ocasión para mirarse al espejo.

Al hacerlo la primera vez que se probaba el vestido se había sentido desesperada. Nunca se atrevería a salir a la calle de ese modo, se dijo entonces. No podía llevar sujetador, aunque realmente eso era lo de menos. El vestido le sentaba bien, pero dejaba demasiado al descubierto. No obstante el efecto era espectacular. Estuvo dando vueltas de un lado para otro y finalmente fue haciéndose a la idea.

Antes de salir, se puso la estola y un abrigo que tomó prestado de Dorothy. Tomó el ascensor y bajó al vestíbulo donde Charlie, el portero, la miró dos veces antes de sonreír y desearle unas buenas noches.

Dentro del coche, en la oscuridad, estuvo mirándose vanidosamente en el espejo. Aunque no llevaba maquillaje sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Sólo se había pintado los labios. Estaba muy nerviosa, y ruborizada.

Tenía que relajarse, reflexionó. Tenía que intentar mostrarse elegante y sofisticada, como las mujeres que iban a comprar a la tienda. Ellas hablaban como arrastrando las palabras, llamaban «cariño» a todo el mundo y... bueno, quizá no hiciera falta ir tan lejos, sólo imitar su «estilo». ¿Lo conseguiría?, se preguntó, ¿o lo estropearía todo? ¿Estaría toda la noche atemorizada y sin decir palabra mientras él se aburría mortalmente de ella?.

Candy hizo un gesto de burla ante su propia imagen en el espejo, y luego sintió como un cosquilleo en la nuca, como si La anciana estuviera susurrándole algo al oído: «Nunca he conocido a ningún White que se amedrante ante un desafío», escuchó. Parpadeó y respiró hondo. Estaba comenzando a escuchar voces en su cabeza. Sólo faltaba eso. Pero La anciana tenía razón, pensó. Aquél era un desafío, y lo consiguiera o no, iba a poner todo de su parte.

El tráfico era caótico, como siempre, pero la limusina llegó enseguida al restaurante. El chófer le abrió la puerta y el portero se acercó quitándose la gorra.

-¿Es usted la señorita White?

-Sí.

-El señor Andrew la está esperando.

La guió hasta el vestíbulo, donde la encargada del guardarropa le guardó el abrigo y la estola, y luego entró en el restaurante, donde un camarero la escoltó hasta una mesa en un rincón reservado.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Aquel lugar, tan silencioso, refinado y elegante, casi la intimidaba. Estaba decorado al estilo victoriano. Los tonos plateados brillaban a la luz de las velas, y sólo se oía el murmullo de las conversaciones y el tintineo de las botellas contra las copas de vino.

Y de pronto, él estaba allí, resplandeciente y con traje, tal y como lo había imaginado, poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa al verla llegar.

-Candy, — la miró de arriba abajo con una expresión de aprobación-. ¡Estás magnífica con ese vestido!

-Gracias -murmuró ella ruborizándose de inmediato. Aquella bienvenida la animó, así que se atrevió a sonreír mientras se sentaba-. Me alegro de que te guste, me ha costado bastante decidir qué ponerme. Sólo al final opté por este vestido -Eres una mentirosa, reflexionó. Apenas podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de decir eso. Entonces el camarero le ofreció la carta, pero ella la rechazó-: Elige tú, Albert. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Albert torció la boca divertido.

-Pato a la naranja. Es la especialidad del chef -el camarero se marchó después de tomar nota y él añadió-: Me he tomado la libertad de pedir un buen vino antes de que llegaras, pero si te parece demasiado seco pediré otro.

No le hubiera importado que en vez de vino hubiera pedido agua caliente del grifo, pensó mientras lo observaba servir las copas. Candy la elevó hasta los labios y dio un trago con delicadeza, saboreándolo por un momento. Luego asintió y se limpió ligeramente con la servilleta.

-Muy bueno -murmuró-. Justo como a mí me gusta. — ¿Pero sería posible que fuera ella la que estuviera diciendo aquello cuando era incapaz de distinguir entre un clarete y un jerez?, pensó admirada de sí misma. Trató de justificarse pensando que en el fondo no lo estaba engañando, sólo trataba de ser agradable. Después de todo tenía que mostrarse cortés, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por mostrarse interesante. Y según parecía estaba teniendo éxito. Al menos él no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Durante la cena hubo un momento de turbación, y fue cuando él le preguntó en qué parte de La Colina de Pony vivían sus padres.

-Bueno, está al oeste. Es un lugar muy tranquilo. -contestó con naturalidad

-¿Y es ésa la razón por la que decidiste venir a vivir a Chicago? -sugirió él con una sonrisa cómplice-. No tienes aspecto de ser del tipo de chicas a las que les gusta ir de caza o de pesca, no puedo imaginarte con botas y un perro labrador corriendo por la finca.

¿Finca?, se preguntó Candy. ¿Quién había dicho nada de ninguna finca? De todas formas, si él se empeñaba en creer que ella era una aristócrata, no tenía ningún inconveniente. Cuando se conocieran mejor, se reirían de ello. Después de todo, el hecho de que lo pensara sólo demostraba que ella tenía «estilo».

Albert volvió a llenar su copa. Tenía unas manos preciosas, pensó. Bien formadas y arregladas, bonitas, y sin embargo fuertes y capaces. Llevaba un anillo de oro grueso con un rubí en el dedo meñique.

Y había algo más en él de lo que empezaba a ser consciente: su aura de poder y autoridad, su forma relajada de conducirse. Su mera presencia parecía dominar el espacio. Al menor gesto suyo los camareros se apremiaban a servirlo. Y las mujeres no dejaban de mirarlo.

Más tarde, recordando aquella noche, Candy se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera acabado en la habitación de su hotel. Era cierto que el vino se le había subido a la cabeza, pero recordaba haber estado de acuerdo, incluso entusiasmada, cuando él le dijo que la noche aún era joven y que sería una lástima que terminara. Esas palabras le habían causado efecto, estaba por completo bajo el influjo de su poder. Se había sentido cautivada... embelesada... Y no se le había ocurrido pensar en las consecuencias.

Sólo al encontrarse a solas en la habitación, viéndole quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata e invitándola a ella a quitarse los zapatos y a ponerse cómoda, había comenzado a dudar. Pero era demasiado tarde. Y de todos modos, se dijo entonces, él era un caballero. Si se ponía demasiado insistente, ella le haría comprender que no era de ese tipo de chicas, y él no insistiría. Al contrario, la respetaría.

Albert sirvió un par de copas y apretó el botón de un mando a distancia. Las luces rebajaron su intensidad y se escuchó una suave música. Candy miró a su alrededor, se sentía impresionada por la magnificencia y el lujo de la habitación.

-¿Siempre te alojas en hoteles como éste? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño-. Debe de ser terriblemente caro. ¿No sería más barato si alquilaras un piso?

-Más barato sí, pero no tan conveniente -contestó ofreciéndole la copa y levantando una mano para acariciar su cabello-. Un hombre sólo necesita una casa cuando siente que tiene que echar raíces, Candy, y eso sólo ocurre cuando tiene la suerte de encontrar a una mujer muy especial. Una mujer con la que compartir su vida y sus sueños, con la que formar una familia.

Sus dedos le acariciaban la nuca con suavidad. Candy temblaba y con ella el vaso.

-Bueno... seguro que la encontrarás, Albert -dijo conteniendo el aliento.

De pronto sintió que necesitaba sentarse, lo necesitaba con urgencia, pero sus manos la agarraban con un magnetismo enervante.

-Sí -respiró él-. Quizá ya la haya encontrado, Candy, aunque a decir verdad ya me había rendido.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué crees que te pregunté sobre los pisos en Armour Square?

-Como... como inversión, dijiste.

-Digamos -sonrió ante su inocencia- que en el instante en que caíste en mis brazos supe que mis sueños no habían sido en vano.

Albert le quitó el vaso de la temblorosa mano y lo dejó a un lado sobre la mesita del salón. Luego, la agarró por los hombros y la miró fijamente a sus ojos, muy abiertos. Su mente no era más que un caótico revoltijo de emociones. ¿Le estaba diciendo en serio que ella era esa mujer «especial»?, se preguntó. El amor a primera vista era algo natural, pensó.

Podía parecer un sueño romántico o un cuento de hadas, pero de hecho podía ocurrir. A ella le había ocurrido, así que, ¿por qué no iba a ocurrirle también a él? Aquellos ojos azules, limpios y luminosos, llenaban su campo de visión. Toda su sensatez había desaparecido ante el deseo de creer en aquellas palabras. La voz de Albert, de pronto, se hizo ronca, llena de deseo.

-Eres una hermosa mujer, Candy. Nunca había visto unos labios tan deseables y tentadores como los tuyos. Tienen el poder de hacer que un hombre se deje guiar sólo por el ciego impulso.

Sus brazos la atrajeron más cerca, hasta que de ponto estaba pegada a él con tal fuerza que podía sentir los latidos de su pecho, fuertes y rítmicos. Entonces su propio corazón comenzó a correr mientras él tomaba sus labios. El contacto cálido y dulce de su piel alejó todo pensamiento coherente de su mente. Se abandonó a sí misma ante aquella provocación. Un largo gemido se ahogó en su garganta mientras él le hacía abrir la boca con la lengua mostrándole una pasión hasta ese momento desconocido e inimaginable.

Aquel beso la dejó aturdida, sin aliento. Apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro intentando recobrarse. El seguía abrazándola con fuerza, haciéndola prisionera, y entonces comenzó a besar y mordisquear su oreja.

-No sería un hombre -susurró- si no te confesara que no hay nada en este mundo que desee más que hacerte el amor. Ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentirme así. No puedo resistirme a tu belleza. Quiero hacerte el amor lentamente, Candy, quiero ofrecerte todo lo que hay en mí. Podemos darnos tantas cosas el uno al otro... placer, felicidad. Quiero poseerte y no dejarte marchar nunca, nunca.

Candy cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo podía ignorar aquel ruego apasionado, hecho de todo corazón, ignorar la promesa implícita en sus palabras? ¿Cómo podía dejar que su razón prevaleciera ante la honestidad de aquel amor, explícitamente declarado?, se preguntó.

La elección era sencilla. Podía rechazarlo, agarrar su abrigo y huir a un lugar seguro como un conejillo tímido, o ser una persona madura y dejar que sucediera lo que todo su cuerpo le reclamaba con ardor.

Sintió el leve tirón de la cremallera de su vestido en la espalda. Luego se deslizó por su cuerpo y cayó con un ligero susurro a sus pies. Entonces, elevó la cabeza buscando sus labios de nuevo. Estaba segura de que todo aquello estaba escrito en las estrellas.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por leer….**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga.

**N/A: Historia Adaptada solo para nuestro entretenimiento de la colección Harlequin por: Alec Ryder... **

**Pasión de una noche**

**Capítulo 3**

DOROTHY fue a la boutique a buscar a Candy para llevarla a comer, dejando solo a una ayudante durante un par de horas. La comida siempre era excelente, pero en aquella ocasión estuvo a punto de malograrse, al menos para Candy. La conversación de las dos mujeres de la mesa al lado la molestaba.

-... se lo devolveré, querida. Quiero decir... él sabía lo que yo quería era un Jeep. Hoy en día todo el mundo tiene un coche con tracción a las cuatro ruedas...

-... una silueta preciosa, te lo aseguro. ¿Pero quién demonios es? ¡He oído decir que su padre no es más que...

-... sucio granjero!

-... no vale nada en la cama, pero tiene un yate magnifico en el Mediterráneo. Así que naturalmente...

Aquellos comentarios la ponían nerviosa. Si uno se quedaba en Chicago el tiempo suficiente acababa aprendiendo a reconocer a ese tipo de mujeres. Por lo general unos veinte años, eran afectadas y pretenciosas, y se preocupaban de otra cosa en su vida vacía más que la posición social, el dinero y el..., bueno por ese orden. Cuando por fin las dos mujeres se marcharon,

Candy miró a Dorothy y exclamó exasperada:

-¿Las has oído? ¡Ha sido toda una exhibición de elegancia...

-Sí, querida -contestó Dorothy-. Creo que toda la ciudad las ha oído, y ahora te oyen a ti.

-Hmmm... No me importa. Me siento mucho mejor después de haberlo dicho. No vas a creerlo, Dorothy, pero cuando salí con Albert Andrew intenté parecerme a ellas. Pensé que sólo así lo atraería. Intentaba ser elegante y sofisticada.

-Bueno, pues lo conseguiste -contestó Dorothy fijando una mirada de reprobación en ella y suavizándola luego-. Lo siento. No he debido decir eso, pero hace ya casi un mes que descubriste la verdad. A estas alturas deberías de haberlo superado.

Candy suspiró y se quedó mirando el plato antes de contestar.

-He intentado olvidarlo... puedes pensar que es por mi falta de experiencia, si quieres, pero no puedo. Cuando... cuando me acuesto por las noches él está ahí, en la oscuridad, susurrándome esas mentiras al oído. Cuando cierro los ojos veo su rostro y su sonrisa falsa. Y cuando por fin consigo dormir él sigue ahí, invadiendo mis, sueños.

-Parece que aún estás enamorada de ese canalla.

-¡Enamorada! -exclamó Candy elevando la vista atónita-. ¡Después de cómo me ha tratado!

-Bueno, te sorprendería saber lo estúpidas que son algunas mujeres -aseguró Dorothy dando un largo trago de vodka. -. No pueden resistirse, les gusta jugar con fuego.

Cuanto peor es la reputación del caballero, más atraídas se sienten. Están convencidas de que lo único que puede hacerlos cambiar es el amor de una verdadera mujer.

Candy bajó la vista y partió un trozo de pollo figurándose que era el corazón de Albert. Era gracioso, se dijo. Aún estaba enamorada de él.

-Escucha, si me has invitado a comer no creo que haya sido para escuchar mis lamentos.

-Te equivocas -sonrió Dorothy-. Ésa es exactamente la razón por la que te he invitado. Pero antes de que comencemos a hablar... -rebuscó en su bolso y sacó de él un pequeño regalo-. Esto es para ti, querida. Es una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento -Candy la miró sorprendida y comenzó a abrir curiosa el mañana he ido a ver a mi contable, y me ha dicho que las ventas han aumentado un veinte por ciento desde que trabajas para mí.

-¿Sí? Bueno, son buenas noticias, pero estoy segura de que no ha sido gracias a mí -afirmó modesta-. Será por esos trajes de chaqueta italianos, son preciosos. Se venden como rosquillas.

Dorothy desechó la idea con un gesto de la mano y contestó: -No seas modesta. A las clientas les gustas, te he visto en acción. No las presionas y siempre te muestras agradable. Y lo más importante de todo, tienes instinto y buen gusto. Si una escoge algo que no le sienta bien, se lo dices sin miramientos -rió-. Sí, ya sé -que muchas se van ofendidas con la cabeza alta, no están acostumbradas a que una dependienta las trate así. Pero vuelven, y con el tiempo comprenden que en nuestra tienda se antepone la reputación a las ventas.

-Bueno... si tú lo dices -murmuró Candy encantada. Había desenvuelto el paquete, y al ver en él un brazalete de oro abrió mucho los ojos alborozada-. ¡Es precioso! Debe de haberte costado mucho. ¡No deberías hacerme regalos así!.

-Tú no eres quién para decirme lo que debo hacer con mi dinero, jovencita -la amonestó sonriendo-. Te he comprado esa pequeñez para animarte. Últimamente no has estado muy contenta, ¿verdad?

-Bueno... supongo que no.

-Desde luego que no. Y la razón está clara -Dorothy hizo una pausa. La miró pensativa y luego afirmó-: Aquella noche debió de ser realmente memorable. Dime -añadió inclinándose sobre la mesa y bajando la voz-, de mujer a mujer... ¿es verdad todo lo que dicen de él?

-¿Qué dicen de él?

-¿Es tan bueno en la cama como dicen?

Tiempo atrás una pregunta como ésa la hubiera dejado atónita, lo cual sólo demostraba lo inocente que era. Pero aquello era Chicago, y la mujer que tenía enfrente era Dorothy. Con ella aprendía pronto.

-¿No podríamos hablar de eso en casa? -preguntó en un susurro.

-No, me voy de viaje un par de días. Tomaré el vuelo a París esta noche. Un amigo mío me ha invitado a inaugurar su nueva casa. Se ha comprado una mansión.

Candy sonrió para sí misma. Dorothy parecía tener un montón de viejos amigos.

-Eso suena excitante. Espero que te lo pases bien.

-Seguro, es encantador. Pero ahora contesta a mi pregunta. Del uno al diez, ¿qué puntuación le darías?

-No tengo ni la menor idea -contestó tensa-. Él ha sido el primero, y posiblemente también sea el último, así que no tengo a nadie con quien compararlo.

-Te pido disculpas -dijo Dorothy tosiendo delicadamente-, se me había olvidado. Digámoslo entonces de otra manera. ¿Te hizo sentir que la tierra temblaba, tal y como dicen en las novelas? No hace falta que entres en detalles.

No había forma de escapar. Cuando Dorothy quería algo, podía ser tan insistente como un perro por su hueso. Candy se ruborizó, pero consiguió mantener la calma a pesar de la pasión y de los recuerdos que la pregunta evocaba. Y el sentimiento más fuerte de todos era el de culpabilidad por haberse rendido tan fácilmente.

Aquellas caricias habían conseguido electrizarla. Sus manos habían explorado cada centímetro de su piel. Ella había cerrado los ojos y se había dejado llevar por el cálido vaivén del placer y del rapto sensual. Había sentido el anhelo de Albert, su cuerpo tenso y duro contra el de ella, y se había abrazado a él en una fiebre de deseo mientras la llevaba en brazos acunándola hasta la cama.

La había amado lenta y exquisitamente, sin perder su propio control. Había hecho que cada uno de sus nervios se convirtiera en una llama inflamada de pasión, la había llevado a un clímax que le robó el aliento y el corazón. Candy había gritado, había jadeado y lo había arañado con las uñas, oyendo sólo a medias su grito de satisfacción.

De pronto la voz divertida de Dorothy la despertó, devolviéndola a la triste realidad.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Esa expresión ensoñadora de tu rostro dice todo. ¿Puedo concluir que es cierto todo lo que dice de él?

-Yo era la única que no sabía bien qué se hacía aquella noche -contestó Candy después de aclararse la garganta-, él desde luego lo sabía muy bien.

-No te quepa la menor duda -afirmó Dorothy levantando las cejas-, ¡considerando la práctica que tiene...!

Candy no dijo nada más. Jugaba con el tenedor. Hubiera deseado poder hablar de otra cosa, pero Dorothy la empeñada en seguir con lo mismo.

-Lo que no comprendo es que te sorprendiera tanto su foto en los periódicos y descubrir que estaba saliendo con otra chica. ¿Es que no sospechaste nada al siguiente dia cuando viste que no estaba y que te había dejado dinero para el taxi? Quiero decir... ¿qué pistas necesitabas?

Candy se mordió el labio y miró a Dorothy sintiéndose impotente. Luego sacudió la cabeza asombrada y molesta más que nada ante su propia inocencia.

-No... no sospeché nada. Él me había contado que era un hombre de negocios muy ocupado, y como yo estaba dormida, me pareció muy considerado por su parte no despertarme. De todas formas, me dejó una nota prometiéndome ponerse en contacto conmigo -sonrió burlona-. Eso demuestra lo estúpida que fui.

Tu desgracia ha sido enamorarte de él -la miró lamentándose-. Cualquier otra chica se hubiera dado cuenta de que él sólo pretendía pasar un buen rato. Tú no eres culpable, al contrario, eso demuestra tu inocencia. No me gusta tener que decírtelo, pero como sigas así vas a hacer el tonto aún más. Tienes toda una vida por delante. No todos los hombres son como Albert Andrew. Algún día encontrarás a alguien decente, a alguien que te ame de verdad, y te casarás y tendrás tu propia familia.

-¿Y cómo sabré si es decente o... o es tan malo como él? -exigió saber con vehemencia-. Ya me he equivocado una vez, la próxima podría volver a hacerlo, ¿no crees? Muy bien, pues no habrá próxima vez, me aseguraré de ello.

-Lo que me temía -suspiró Dorothy-. A pesar de ser joven, corres el peligro de convertirte en un alma solitaria y desilusionada. Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Candy se quedó mirando a Dorothy en silencio, perpleja y con los ojos muy abiertos. El problema era de ella... todo había sido por su culpa, por su propia estupidez. Comprendía la actitud de Dorothy, quería mostrarse amable, pero se comportaba como si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera sido traicionada.

-Estás sufriendo una crisis personal -continuó Dorothy sin descanso-. Estás empezando a perder tu buen humor y tu alegría, y eso no es bueno para el negocio.

Candy la miró largamente, sonriendo, y luego contestó: -Eres una mentirosa, Dorothy. Ésa no es la razón por la que te preocupas por mí, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, pero me resulta muy violento admitir la verdad -sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Vaya! Dudo que alguna vez en tu vida te hayas sentido violenta por nada.

-No, supongo que no -admitió-, siempre he sido una egoísta. La única persona que me ha preocupado siempre he sido yo. Pero según dicen toda mujer tiene un instinto maternal.

Bueno, el mío llega con veinte años de retraso, así que digamos que estoy tratando de reformarme -hizo una pausa, y de pronto sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, de vulnerabilidad.

Luego se animó-. Piensa en mí como si fuera tu madrina, odio verte triste. Candy se sintió conmovida al escuchar la confesión de Dorothy. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Tienes un alma muy bella, Dorothy, eres la mejor amiga que ninguna chica podría tener. Pero no quiero que te veas involucrada en esto. Sé solucionar yo sola mis problemas.

-Sí... vengándote de él. Eso fue lo que dijiste, ¿no? Algo así como que ibas a ser la mano de la venganza -dijo dando otro trago a su bebida y encogiéndose de hombros-. He tenido visiones de un grupo de rancheros marchando sobre Chicago mientras agitan sus pistolas. Espero que no te refirieras a eso.

-Puedes estar segura de que no, tienes mi palabra.

Nadie en casa oiría nunca hablar de lo ocurrido si ella podía evitarlo, pensó Candy. Cuando volviera a la Colina de Pony lo haría con la cabeza bien alta..

-Yo nunca he creído en la venganza -comentó Dorothy pensativa-. La vida es demasiado corta como para perder el tiempo con esos sentimientos tan negativos. Yo creo que la gente como Albert Andrew al final tiene lo que se merece, sin necesidad de que sus víctimas le ayuden. Aunque debo admitir que en tu caso la idea tiene cierto interés, te ayudaría a olvidarte de él y a recuperar el respeto por ti misma. Así que cuanto antes lo hagas mejor.

-Dorothy tenía razón, pensó Candy amargamente.

Realmente era una cuestión de orgullo. Tenía que demostrarle a ese hombre que no podía utilizarla y despacharla a su antojo como si no valiera nada.

-No he pensado en otra cosa -admitió Candy cansada-, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Mi mente no deja de dar vueltas en círculos, no consigo llegar a ninguna parte. Con gusto le tiraría encima una tonelada de basura si estuviera segura de que él iba a pasar por debajo.

-Ahí es precisamente a donde yo quería llegar. Lo primero de todo es conocer a tu enemigo, como solía decir un amigo mío. Tienes que conocer sus debilidades y la manera de aprovecharte de ellas.

-Pero si apenas sé nada de él, Dorothy -contestó Candy sacudiendo la cabeza llena de frustración-. Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre del lugar a donde me llevó.

-Pero me tienes a mí. Eres una chica afortunada, Candy. Ocurre que me he tomado en serio tu problema y he estado recopilando información sobre nuestro amigo.

-No me habías dicho nada -parpadeó sorprendida Candy

-Esperaba que finalmente no fuera necesario -añadió dando otro trago-. Albert Andrew tiene treinta y dos años y es un empresario de gran éxito, y de una familia de mucho abolengo..

-Seguro que tiene espías -murmuró Candy.

-Nunca ha estado casado, ni nunca, según parece, ha tenido ninguna novia estable. La verdad es que es un misterio. Nació en el seno de una familia muy rica.

- Apuesto que es hijo único. Es imposible que tenga una hermana eso es seguro. Si la tuviera trataría a las mujeres con más respeto.

-No - Dorothy negó las suposiciones de Candy-, sí tuvo una hermana. Pero, ella murió. Al igual que perdió a dos de sus sobrinos.

Candy se mordió el labio. No quería oír ese tipo de cosas. No quería sentir ningún tipo de simpatía o lástima hacia él. De todos modos, pensó, nada de eso tenía relación alguna con la forma en que la había seducido. Toda aquella historia de su vida en realidad no la llevaba a ninguna parte.

-Calma, -dijo Dorothy paciente-. Uno nunca sabe qué información puede llegar a serle útil en el futuro.

-Bueno... quizá tengas razón -suspiró.

Candy bebió un tragó de agua mineral e intentó recordar algo que él le hubiera dicho y que pudiera ayudarla a encontrar un punto débil. Pero era una pérdida de tiempo. La gente como Albert Andrew siempre se aseguraba de no tener ningún punto débil, ni tan siquiera una molesta conciencia. Eran los fríos depredadores sin escrúpulos del mar de la vida.

Entonces se preguntó qué haría si él cruzara en ese momento la puerta con una chica agarrada del brazo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su imaginación volara, como si aquello fuera una película a cámara lenta en el escenario de su mente...

Él haría una pausa nada más antes de atravesar la puerta, y los murmullos de las conversaciones cesarían de repente. Su mera presencia sería suficiente para cargar el ambiente. Las mujeres sentirían acelerarse el ritmo de su respiración ante el poder y carisma de aquel hombre, y sus acompañantes lo mirarían llenos de hostilidad. Sus ojos azules recorrerían indiferentes toda la estancia hasta llegar a ella y entonces... aunque pareciera increíble... sonreiría. Luego, se acercaría lentamente a su mesa. Su corazón comenzaría a latir con fuerza. ¡Lo sabía, no había sido más que un terrible malentendido! Sencillamente había olvidado dónde vivía. Había estado buscándola desesperadamente durante semanas, y por fin, la había encontrado. Pero cuando estuviera a sólo unos pasos de ella, de repente, se quedaría helada. Aquella sonrisa no era más que el leve reconocimiento de que ambos habían estado juntos. Atónita, lo vería pasar por delante de su mesa sin decir palabra. Se sentarían en la de al lado y ella se quedaría observándolos mientras él se inclinaba para decirle algo al oído a la chica, que la miraría y le susurraría algo en respuesta. Luego los dos reirían. Entonces, llena de ira, ella se levantaría y le tiraría una jarra de agua por la cabeza...

-Disculpa... -la interrumpió una voz-. ¿Te has quedado dormida?

-Lo siento -contestó Candy abriendo los ojos y sonriendo sin ganas-, estaba soñando despierta.

-Hmm... Estábamos hablando sobe Albert Andrew, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Cuajo más pienso en él más rabiosa me pongo. Si hubiera alguna forma de ponerle las manos encima... –añadió apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño-. A veces desearla ser un hombre.

-Como todas, querida. Peso como somos mujeres la lucha será entre la inteligencia y los músculos. Inteligencia superior contra fuera, así fue escrito en el libro de la vida. Y ahora concentrémonos en nuestro problema.

Candy asintió resignada. Hablar sobre la inteligencia superior de las mujeres la deprimía. Estaba comenzando a pensar que se había dejado la cabeza en alguna parte. Entonces, de pronto, recordó algo y contuvo el aliento. Miró a su alrededor y murmuró nerviosa:

-Sabemos una cosa. Sabemos que cena en Freiburger todas las noches. ¿Qué te parecería si fuera allí... me dirigiera directamente a su mesa y... y le vaciara una jarra de agua en la cabeza?

-Dorothy no pareció muy impresionada.

-Demasiado soso -contestó pensativa-. Sin embargo es una posibilidad. ¿Estás segura de que quieres humillarlo en público? .

-Desde luego que sí, cuanta más gente haya mejor -dijo con un destello de placer en los ojos ante la perspectiva-. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que un restaurante? No cualquier restaurante, no, date cuenta. A Freiburger va la jet set.

-Freiburger es un buen sitio -sonrió traviesa Dorothy-, pero creo que podrías interpretar tu papel ante una audiencia más numerosa, querida. Los periódicos estarán encantados de hacerle una foto a Albert Andrew recibiendo el postre que se merece. Podrían editar medio millón de copias extra.

-Pero... pero ¿cómo...? -preguntó Candy abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso, cariño. Será sencillo. Un amigo mío me debe un par de favores. Él mandará a un fotógrafo a la escena del crimen a tomar fotos para la posteridad -rió-. Pero tiene que ser algo original, no simplemente vaciarle una jarra de agua encima. Tiene que ser algo de lo que todo el mundo hable después.

¿Había alguien en Chicago a quien Dorothy no conociera?, se preguntó Candy.

-Bueno, pues a mí no se me ocurre nada.

Dorothy se quedó pensativa. Luego sonrió.

-En una ocasión conocí a una mujer que tuvo oportunidad de humillar a un hombre en público. Era un miembro del Parlamento, pero después de lo que ella le hizo tuvo que renunciar a su cargo -rió sacudiendo la cabeza-. No obstante no estoy segura de que tú quieras llegar hasta esos extremos.

-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó Candy indignada-. Los White no nos enfadamos fácilmente, pero cuando lo hacemos, no dudamos en utilizar los medios necesarios para devolver el insulto.

-Hmm... -murmuró Dorothy pensativa-. Sin embargo, es posible que después tengas que abandonar Chicago durante un par de semanas hasta que todo esté olvidado. Yo te avisaría cuando la tormenta hubiera pasado.

-No se tratará de nada ilegal, ¿verdad? -la miró cauta-. No quiero tomar parte en nada que...

-No, ilegal no, en realidad... pero requiere una buena dosis de habilidad en la interpretación.

-Bueno -se relajó-, en el colegio interpreté a Ofelia.

-El papel que tendrás que interpretar será el de una mujer con bastante más desparpajo -atestó Dorothy divertida torciendo la boca.

-Puedo hacerlo.

Dorothy se quedó mirándola por un minuto, y al final dijo: -Bueno, ya veremos. Por el momento vamos a dejarlo, querida. Dentro de un par de días lo discutiremos a fondo, cuando vuelva de Francia. Brindemos por el naufragio del Golden Andrew

–exclamó elevando el vaso y sonriendo.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por leer….**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga.

**N/A: Historia Adaptada solo para nuestro entretenimiento de la colección Harlequin por: Alec Ryder... **

**Pasión de una noche**

**Capítulo 4**

CANDY se estremeció de frío en medio de la noche. Era molesto tener que estar de pie delante de aquella tienda, y aunque la ropa que llevaba estuviera bien para las descabelladas chicas de París, ella pensada que era más para la provocación que para resistir las inclemencias del tiempo.

Cuando Dorothy volvió de Francia y le explicó su plan, Candy la miró con aprensión, pero cuando le enseñó la ropa que debería de ponerse para llevarlo a cabo, estuvo a punto de renunciar. Los zapatos rojos de tacón alto podían pasar, y el bolso de piel que hacia juego tampoco estaba mal, pero el pantalón blanco lleno de encaje y el top, que dejaban al descubierto más de la mitad de su cuerpo, le daban escalofríos.

Y para coronarlo todo, debía de llevar una peluca de cabellos rojos más extraña que hubiera visto en su vida. Candy había mirado con recelo a Dorothy y había protestado:

-¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Si no me muero de una pulmonía, me detendrán por escándalo público!

-No, no te ocurrirá nada. En Paris abundan las chicas vestidas así, y aún más provocativas. De todos modos cuanto más indecente vayas mejor. Todos en el Freiburger deben saber sin ninguna duda a qué te dedicas para ganarte la vida. Y ahora deja de protestar y pruébate la ropa.

Candy tuvo que hacerlo, aunque sin ganas, y el reflejo de su imagen en el espejo la hizo exclamar.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Si yo me voy a la cama con más ropa que esto! ¡Pero si se ve todo a través del encaje! ¡Para eso podría ir desnuda!.

-Lo más que se ve es la ropa interior, ¿y a que no dudarías en ponerte en bikini para ir a la playa?

-No, pero no es lo mismo.

Dorothy ignoró aquel comentario, la miró de arriba abajo, y luego asintió satisfecha.

-Es perfecto. Por supuesto la noche en que te lo pongas irás maquillada y pintada. Mucho maquillaje y mucho lápiz de labios. Entre la pintura y la peluca no te reconocerá ni tu propia madre.

Gracias a Dios, pensó Candy, esperaba que fuera así. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo y miró a Dorothy alarmada.

-Pero eso quiere decir que Albert Andrew tampoco me reconocerá.

-Será mejor que no te reconozca.

-¿Y por qué? -preguntó molesta frunciendo el ceño-. Quiero que sepa que soy yo. Esconderse detrás de un disfraz me parece... una cobardía.

-Sí... bueno. Según dicen la discreción es una virtud, y créeme, querida, es mucho mejor que no te reconozca. Albert Andrew se va a enfadar mucho -añadió levantando su rostro por el mentón con un dedo y sonriendo-. Te llamaremos Trixie Trotter. ¿Qué te parece?

-Abominable.

-Bien. Voy a tardar unos cuantos días en prepararlo todo, así que hasta ese momento puedes seguir practicando tu lenguaje barriobajero.

Todo estaba preparado. De algún modo Dorothy había averiguado que Albert iba a ir a cenar esa noche a Freiburger con una acompañante, y el fotógrafo estaba ya sentado en una mesa estratégicamente situada.

Candy había escogido esa esquina de la calle para esperar porque daba justo enfrente de la puerta del Freiburger, y desde allí tenía una vista inmejorable de los taxis y de la gente que bajaba de ellos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. No comprendía cómo se había dejado convencer para hacer una cosa como aquélla. ¿Era sólo su deseo de impresionar a Dorothy, de hacerla ver que era una persona decidida, o se trataba de probarse a sí misma que tenía todo el coraje y la valentía de un White?, se preguntó.

Lo peor de todo eran las miradas de la gente que pasaba por la calle. Sólo llevaba allí unos diez minutos, pero se le habían acercado ya dos posibles «clientes». Con el primero le costó un rato comprender qué quería. Cuando por fin lo hizo, tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de darle un bofetón en la cara con el bolso.

-Lo siento -le había dicho-, estoy esperando a mi marido.

Al segundo, lo había tratado de un modo parecido, y luego lo había visto escurrirse para probar suerte con otra chica. Era horrible, reflexionó. Nunca hubiera pensado que hombres con un aspecto tan respetable pudieran ser tan rastreros.

Entonces, llegó un taxi a la entrada del restaurante que captó su atención. Vio al portero del Freiburger acercarse para abrir la puerta. Un hombre salió. Era él, sonrió triunfante para sí misma.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad. Sintió una extraña mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo. A pesar de la distancia, podía reconocer su figura. Iba inmaculadamente vestido, con chaqueta y pantalones oscuros. Era alto, poderoso, y todos sus movimientos tenían elegancia. Se le secó la boca. Si hubieran sido ciertas las predicciones de La anciana, se lamentó, si él la hubiera amado de corazón, y no sólo con el cuerpo... Pero él no tenía corazón. Era un mentiroso. Era un ser egoísta, egocéntrico, falso, cruel y bajo. Como el caballero que aparentaba ser le ofreció la mano galante a su acompañante, que salió del taxi. Era una chica alta y delgada de cabello oscuro. Candy intentó reprimir los celos. En el fondo debería sentir lástima por ella, se dijo. Quizá también tenía sueños.

Apretó los labios y pensó que con diez minutos bastaría. Para entonces ambos estarían sentados a la mesa mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro a la luz de la vela. Pero en ese momento aparecería ella, y el señor Albert Andrew tendría que despedirse para siempre de su reputación.

-Buenas noches, señorita.

Candy se volvió hacia el hombre que le hablaba. Otro más, pensó molesta.

-¿Se dirige usted a mí?

Aquel hombre estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola como para molestarse ante esa fría contestación. Por el contrario, se acercó y murmuró:

-A la vuelta de la esquina hay un bar muy acogedor. ¿Quieres unirte a mí y tomar unas copas?.

Era patético, pensó. Probablemente tendría mujer e hijos, y hasta una sepultura a medio pagar. Bueno, al menos aquello demostraba que daba el pego. ¿Pero sería capaz de interpretar su papel?, se preguntó. Aquél era un momento tan bueno como otro cualquiera para averiguarlo.

Sonrió provocativa, parpadeó con las pestañas falsas y dijo: -Tengo gustos caros, amigo. ¿Podrás pagar el champán?

El mejor champán sonrió dando unas palmaditas a su bolsillo del pantalón, donde probablemente llevaba la cartera-. Verás que soy muy generoso. Pide lo que quieras.

Candy se puso una mano en la cintura, seria y murmuró: -Bien, eso está bien. Me encantan los hombres a los que les gusta gastar el dinero –comentó pensando que aquello era demasiado fácil. Ni siquiera se sentía cohibida, aquel hombre se lo creía todo-. Me llamo Trixie. Y tú?

-Terry, llámame Terry -contestó mirando nervioso a su alrededor-. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Debía de estar preocupado de que alguien lo reconociera. Bien, se dijo, en ese caso le haría sudar.

-Bueno... eso depende de en qué otra cosa estés pensando aparte de invitarme a una copa, Terry -contestó haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso.

-Conozco un hotel muy cerca de aquí -continuó él sugestivo-, y son muy comprensivos con este tipo de cosas. Podemos subir un par de botellas y... disfrutar.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de disfrutar, Terry? -murmuró sonriendo.

Terry se sorprendió y miró a su alrededor una vez más. Candy estaba haciendo esas preguntas tal y como las había oído hacer en las películas, y él se estaba poniendo nervioso. Pero era necesario hacerlas si quería cazarlo, se dijo, necesitaba que dijera lo que quería.

Volvió a mirarlo con ojos sugestivos y alentadores y añadió: -Eres un chico muy travieso, Terry. Lo que quieres es otra cosa, ¿a que sí? ¿Estás seguro de que tendrás dinero suficiente?

-Por supuesto que sí -insistió él-. Te he dicho que soy muy generoso, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, Terry, me lo has dicho -dijo cambiando el tono de voz de pronto y poniéndose seria-. Quizás el juez lo tenga en cuenta, pero lo dudo. Si quieres ver mi placa estaré encantada de enseñártela. Soy una agente de la policía metropolitana, y te acuso de importunarme con propósitos deshonestos.

-Pero... pero.. -su rostro, colorado, parecía a punto de explotar-. Yo no... no he... hecho nada.. sólo...

-Es inútil, Terry, has escogido la noche equivocada. La brigada policial tiene toda el área bajo vigilancia con cámaras de circuito cerrado de televisión -estaba disfrutando, pensó mientras le subía el nivel de adrenalina. Terry había caído en la trampa. Era una lástima que le hicieran daño los zapatos-. Y ahora voy a decirte algo. Eres el cuarto en media hora. La furgoneta llegará de un momento a otro para recogerte, a ti y a los otros. Te quedarás aquí, de cara a la pared y sin moverte. Yo tengo que ir a informar a mi jefe al otro lado de la calle: Te advierto que si intentas huir serás arrestado y te acusarán de intento de fuga. Recuerda que estás delante de las cámaras.

-¿Y saldrá... en los periódicos? ¿Es una redada?..- preguntó Terry casi enfermo.

-No me sorprendería que saliera en las noticias de la televisión. Espero que eso te enseñe a comportarte de otro modo en el futuro.

Candy esperó a que se diera la vuelta y mirara a la pared. Luego, con un último aviso por si intentaba huir, se marchó cruzando la calle hacia el restaurante.

Estaba orgullosa de sí misma, de su interpretación. Le había infundido miedo en el cuerpo, de eso no cabía duda. Con un poco de suerte, a las dos de la madrugada seguiría allí esperando a que llegara alguien a arrestarlo.

Algún día, se dijo, volvería la vista atrás y recordaría aquel momento. Y se preguntaría de dónde habría sacado la audacia. La dulce inocencia de su juventud había desaparecido de una vez por todas. Se la había arrebatado. Sin embargo, aquel triunfo sobre Terry la daba confianza en sí misma para la tarea que se proponía.

El primer escollo a negociar era él. El portero del restaurante, y por la cara de alarma que estaba poniendo al verla acercarse era evidente que no tenía intención de dejarla entrar. Se quedó inmóvil como una muralla impidiéndole el paso.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero no puede pasar... -dijo mirándola de arriba abajo-: No se permite entrar a las mujeres solas. Si quiere usted cenar, le que vaya a la hamburguesería de aquí al lado.

Dorothy ya le había prevenido que algo así ocurriría, de modo que llevaba aprendida la lección. Candy suspiró y asintió.

-Lo que me temía. Supongo que voy muy bien disfrazada, ¿no? Bueno, pues es sólo eso, un disfraz. Escucha, soy estudiante y me gano algo de dinero trabajando de vez en cuando para una agencia. Creo que el señor Albert Andrew está cenando hoy aquí. Es su cumpleaños, y sus colegas han alquilado mis servicios para que le desee un feliz día y le dé un regalo -el portero vaciló, así que Candy volvió a suspirar-. Comprendo perfectamente tu postura, desde luego. Las reglas son las reglas. Bueno, tendré que volver y contarles que me has negado el paso. Se van a enfadar bastante, y el señor Andrew también se enfadará cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado. ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Sólo estás obedeciendo órdenes, ¿verdad?

Candy se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero en ese momento el portero tosió y dijo al fin:

-Disculpe, señorita, quizá haya cometido una equivocación. El señor Andrew es cliente nuestro, por supuesto. Creo que en su caso podré hacer una excepción -accedió al fin haciendo un gesto con el sombrero y abriéndole la puerta.

Candy esperaba tener que hacer el mismo número delante del camarero jefe nada más entrar, pero no fue necesario. Estaba al otro lado del comedor, de espaldas a ella, tomando nota a unos clientes. Sabía exactamente dónde buscar a Albert, y efectivamente, allí estaba, justo donde esperaba. Hablaba animadamente mientras servía dos copas de vino. Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse hacia él cuando recordó el consejo de Dorothy:

-No serviría de nada que atravesaras a toda prisa el comedor, tienes que hacer una gran entrada. Tienes que conseguir llamar la atención de todos los comensales, querida. Todos los ojos deben estar fijos en ti cuando llegues hasta él.

-¿Y cómo lo conseguiré? -había preguntado ella.

-Pues desde luego no comportándote como lo haría Candy White, de ese modo no engañarías a nadie. Tienes que convertirte en Trixie Trotter, tienes que meterte en su piel y hacer lo que haría ella. Es el único modo de que todos comprendan quién eres.

-¿Pero cómo? -había vuelto a preguntar.

-Eso debes averiguarlo tú, querida, ella será tu creación. Pero recuerda que Trixie no tiene por qué ser una absoluta degenerada sólo porque se gane la vida vendiendo su cuerpo. Esas chicas suelen hacerlo por necesidad, no por placer. Quizá su marido la abandonara con hijos y una madre a la que mantener. Trixie ahorra cada peseta que gana para que sus hijos puedan vivir de un modo distinto a como lo hace ella. Su vida en las calles la ha endurecido, la ha hecho una cínica, pero a pesar de todo, tiene aún tiempo para dar de comer a los gatos que se encuentra por la calle.

Candy recordó ese consejo, puso una mano sobre el bolso y la otra sobre la cadera, sacó pecho y comenzó a caminar sinuosamente entre las mesas. De inmediato comenzó a oír murmullos a su paso y a sentir miradas tras ella. Alguien tosió y se atragantó, otro dejó resbalar un cuchillo al suelo. Un camarero con una bandeja se quedó inmóvil, boquiabierto, mientras ella parpadeaba al pasar.

El murmullo comenzó a crecer. Estaba sólo a unos pasos de Albert cuando él la miró. Sus ojos se encontraron. La luz marcaba las líneas de su rostro. Candy se sintió impresionada por su magnetismo. Pero en aquella ocasión podía ignorarlo, se dijo. Sabía qué había detrás de ese rostro falso.

Albert se mostraba tranquilo, a gusto con el mundo. Sólo reflejaba cierta curiosidad ante ella. En cambio la chica que lo acompañaba estaba alarmada, pacía consciente de que se dirigía hacia ellos. La gente se volvió en un inmenso silencio expectante. Contenían el aliento esperando a ver qué ocurría.

Candy sintió pánico. Como una actriz en la noche de su debut deseó desaparecer de escena antes que hacer el ridículo, pero luchó contra ese impulso. Algo más fuerte que el miedo la obligaba a seguir adelante. Era un imperativo que la forzaba a terminar aquello que se había propuesto hacer.

Llegó hasta la mesa con movimientos sinuosos y se paró sacando una cadera. Dejó una mano sobre la cintura y con la otra lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

-Albert Andrew, eres un chico muy, muy travieso -dijo en voz alta para que la oyeran bien al menos la mitad de los comensales-. Otra vez la misma, ¿verdad? Te has marchado sin pagarme. Cuando me desperté después de estar jugueteando contigo, vi que ya te habías ido. Y ni rastro del cheque ni del sobre habitual en el piso. Vamos a ver... ¿cómo se supone que esperas que pague al casero?

Albert se quedó mirándola en un silencio sepulcral, pero Candy creyó ver en sus ojos un destello de ira. Fue algo fugaz. Luego, él volvió la cabeza para mirar a otro lado y dio un trago. Aquel despliegue de indiferencia fue una sorpresa desagradable, pero estaba decidida a continuar hasta el final.

Suspiró paciente y se dirigió entonces a su acompañante.

-Siempre me hace lo mismo. Te estoy avisando, querida, no lo pierdas de vista. Y no es porque sea un tacaño, no. Cualquiera de las otras chicas te lo confirmará. Es sólo que... hizo un gesto con la mano-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que te clavan por una cena en un sitio como éste? ¡Dios mío! ¡Ojalá todos mis clientes fueran así de generosos! -lo miró con una sonrisa como perdonándolo-. Bueno, es sólo que se olvida de los pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo pagarme. No es culpa suya. ¡Está siempre tan ocupado trabajando! Siempre tiene que ir a ver a un cliente, consultar a un abogado... ya sabes. Ya le he dicho yo esta tarde, mientras se desvestía, que no sabía cómo lo hacía.

La acompañante de Albert se quedó horrorizada. Torcía la boca sin hacer ruido alguno, pero por fin miró a Albert y exclamó:

-¡Albert! ¿Conoces... conoces a esta... esta persona?

Candy estuvo a punto de retorcerse de la risa.

-¿Que si me conoce? Ésa ha sido buena, querida. Soy Trixie Trotter. Todo el mundo me conoce. Albert y yo somos buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿No es cierto, Albert? Cuéntaselo, venga, vamos. Él fue uno de mis primeros clientes, yo sólo tenía dieciséis años. ¿Te acuerdas?

Albert la miró airado y en silencio. Luego dijo en voz baja y amenazadora:

-No la conozco, señorita Trotter, pero ya se ha divertido usted bastante a mi costa. Ahora váyase como una buena chica y déjenos en paz. Si no, tendrá que lamentarlo.

Candy ignoró la amenaza y se mostró ofendida. Luego se echó a reír.

-Te gusta gastar bromas, ¿verdad, Albert? Desde luego que sí, siempre has sido un bromista -dijo sacando del bolso un par de calzoncillos y tendiéndoselos-. La semana pasada dejaste estos, ¿te acuerdas? Cualquier día te vas a dejar los pantalones. Te los he lavado y planchado, como siempre -dijo sosteniéndolos en alto para que todo el mundo los viera-. ¿A que son bonitos? -preguntó dirigiéndose a la acompañante-. Rojos con ositos amarillos. Tiene otro par con delfines y otro más con ranas verdes. Creo que en el fondo no es más que un crío.

Entonces el fotógrafo hizo funcionar el flash de su cámara y ella dejó caer los calzoncillos sobre el regazo de Albert.

-¡Vaya! ¡Demonios! Nos están sacando fotos. ¡Espero que mi madre no me reconozca! ...- Albert mantuvo la boca cerrada, pero Candy pudo ver el destello de su penetrante mirada, que trataba de reconocerla bajo el disfraz. Sonrió triunfante, pensando en que hubiera deseado poder quitarse la peluca y las pestañas postizas. Hubiera querido ver su rostro cuando al fin descubriera quién era, pero si la reconocía, lo echaría todo a perder. De todos modos, había llegado el momento de marcharse. El camarero jefe se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y se dirigía hacia ella a pasos agigantados. Sonrió burlona mirando a Albert por última vez y salió ante miles de ojos atónitos.

Una vez fuera, se paró en la calle. El frío de la noche la hizo temblar. El portero la miró.

-¿Y bien, señorita? ¿Qué tal le ha ido ahí dentro? ¿Le gustó al señor Andrew la sorpresa de cumpleaños?

-A decir verdad -sonrió-, no dijo gran cosa. Desde luego se sorprendió, pero creo que estaba demasiado emocionado como para decir nada.

-Mientras le haya gustado... En Freiburger siempre hacemos todo lo posible para que nuestros clientes pasen una noche agradable.

-Estoy segura. El señor Andrew no va a olvidar esta noche. ¿Sería usted tan amable de pedirme un taxi, por favor?

El portero silbó. Un taxi se acercó y él le abrió la puerta haciendo un gesto con el sombrero. Luego, le dijo al taxista la dirección y se sentó satisfecha y sonriendo. Lo había conseguido, se dijo. Estaba impaciente por volver y contárselo a Dorothy.

Mientras el taxi arrancaba miró al otro lado de la calle. Ahí estaba Terry, de pie contra la pared delante de la tienda. ¡Hombres! , exclamó para sí misma. Todos eran iguales. Bueno, al menos aquella noche les había dado una lección a dos de ellos.

Albert Andrew sabría desde ese mismo instante qué significaba sentirse humillado. Cuando las fotos aparecieran en los periódicos al día siguiente, sería el hazmerreír de Chicago, y ninguna chica sensata volvería a dejarse ver en su compañía. Se sentía aliviada, se quitó la peluca y dejó que sus dorados cabellos cayeran por sus hombros y la cara.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por leer….**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación…Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga.

**N/A: Bajare mas mañana... a ver que opinan... Yo me rei mucho... saludos...**

**Pasión de una noche**

**Capítulo 5**

LA FOTO apareció en el periódico de la tarde del día siguiente. Dorothy la miró contenta y luego leyó el artículo en voz alta:

-«Definitivamente no estaba en el menú de Freiburger... Trixie Trotter, una chica de la calle que no oculta su profesión, saca a relucir los trapos sucios en uno de los restaurantes más afamados de Chicago. Su pretendido cliente, el señor Albert Andrew, no quiso hacer ningún comentario cuando le preguntaron si era cierto que le debía dinero por los servicios prestados...

Candy ya había visto el artículo, y sonrió con amargura desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Es verdad, no hizo ningún comentario. De todos modos nadie le hubiera creído, ni la chica que estaba con él. Se puso pálida. La última vez que la miré debía de estar a punto de darle una bofetada. Supongo que debería sentir lástima por ella, pero no pude evitarlo. Puedes creerme, Dorothy -añadió dando un sorbo de café-, el señor Casanova Andrew tardará mucho tiempo en volver a Freiburger.

Dorothy seguía estudiando la fotografía en silencio. Finalmente, asintió satisfecha y dejó el periódico a un lado.

-Bueno, parece que has hecho bien el trabajo. ¿Estás completamente segura de que nadie te reconoció?

-Nadie, imposible. ¿Cómo, con ese disfraz? ¡Si hasta tú misma dijiste que no me reconocería ni mi madre!

-¿Y no dijiste nada qué...? ¿No se te escaparía nada que pudiera darle la menor pista de quién eras?

Candy dejó la taza sobre el plato y reflexionó. ¿A qué venían todas aquellas preguntas? ¿Y por qué de pronto Dorothy parecía tan preocupada? De todos modos ya estaba hecho.

-¿Pero qué ocurre? -exigió saber-. Escucha, me importa un rábano si descubre que he sido yo. No puede hacerme más daño del que ya me ha hecho, ¿no crees? - Dorothy tomó la taza de café y contestó:

-Escucha, últimamente lo has pasado mal. Cuando hablamos la primera vez sobre este asunto te avisé de que quizás fuera mejor que te marchases hasta que el escándalo hubiera pasado. Creo que eso es lo que deberías de hacer.

-¿Pero qué escándalo? -preguntó suspicaz.

-Tienes que ser prudente -sonrió evasiva-. Te has ganado unas vacaciones. Tómate unas cuantas semanas libres y vete a La Colina de Pony a visitar a tus padres. Seguro de que te echan mucho de menos.

-¿Pero a qué escándalo te refieres? -insistió desafiante.

Dorothy encendió un cigarrillo. Acababa de apagar uno un minuto antes, así que aquello era un signo inequívoco de que algo le rondaba por la mente. Al fin habló:

-Has hecho mucho daño a Albert Andrew, lo has sacado de sus casillas, de eso puedes estar segura. Y puedes apostar tu vida a que hará todo lo que esté en su mano para descubrir quién es Trixie. Y si lo descubre...

-¡Al diablo si lo descubre! -exclamó Candy-. Te lo he dicho, no me importa en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y si intenta llevarte ante los Tribunales?

Candy parpadeó. Luego, respiró hondo y miró a Dorothy sorprendida.

-¿Pero cómo va a hacer eso? No he hecho nada ilegal, ¿no es cierto? Te pregunté antes de hacerlo si...

-Bueno, no, no has hecho nada ilegal estrictamente hablando. No se puede decir que sea ilegal, pero es muy posible que Andrew quiera vengarse. Puede que crea que tiene derecho a llevarte ante un tribunal civil por difamación.

Candy se quedó mirando a Dorothy en silencio y luego hizo un gesto despreciativo.

-Eso no le haría ningún bien a él. Si me lleva ante los Tribunales, yo explicaré alto y claro por qué lo hice, y entonces se descubrirá cómo es él, un hombre sin escrúpulos, un seductor de mujeres inocentes.

-La seducción, por desgracia, no es ningún delito civil. Sin embargo difamar a un hombre en público sí lo es. Y no te olvides de que es rico. Puede pagar al mejor abogado. Sé que no es justo, pero así es el mundo en el que vivimos..

Candy se encogió de hombros pensativa. No eran buenas noticias, pero tampoco podía culpar a Dorothy. Debería haber reflexionado sobre las consecuencias antes de hacer nada. Sin embargo, no se desalentó. Se sentó derecha sobre la silla y dijo:

-Sigue sin importarme un bledo. Que haga lo que quiera.

-Si el asunto llega a los tribunales, saldrá en la prensa nacional. Supongo que tus padres leen los periódicos, ¿no? -preguntó haciendo recapacitar a Candy-. Escucha. Lo más probable es que no ocurra nada pero, ¿por qué correr riesgos? Ya te has vengado de él, así que vuelve a tu trinchera y baja la cabeza. De todos modos te vendrá bien cambiar de aires. Piensa en La Colina de Pony, tómate un mes de vacaciones. Yo contrataré a una chica mientras tanto -dijo mirando el reloj-. Son sólo las siete y media. Tienes tiempo de hacer la maleta y tomar el tren de esta noche.

-Bueno... -suspiró-, si de verdad opinas que es lo mejor. Pero no pienses que huyo. Él no me asusta, sólo me voy para complacerte.

-Bien -sonrió aliviada-. Tienes un montón de ropa nueva que enseñar en casa, te echaré una mano. Luego llamaremos a un taxi.

Candy llegó la noche siguiente. Sus padres, por supuesto, se sorprendieron y alegraron de verla. Pasó la noche contestando a sus preguntas y contándoles lo maravilloso que era su trabajo, lo fantástica que era Dorothy, y lo lujoso que era el piso en el que vivía... Pero naturalmente no les dijo ni una palabra sobre Albert Andrew. Se hubieran escandalizado, y probablemente no la hubieran dejado volver a marcharse.

Al día siguiente, estuvo visitando a sus amigos. Se propuso no volver a dejarse guiar nunca más por La anciana. Desde ese mismo instante, el destino estaría en sus manos, y no permitiría que ninguna adivinadora del futuro la influyera.

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba en un cielo claro. Ella miraba hacia el horizonte y predecía un día caluroso. Lo pasó agradablemente, corriendo por sus lugares favoritos, subiendo su padre árbol. El recuerdo de Albert Andrew comenzaba lentamente a desaparecer. Dorothy tenía razón cuando le dio aquel consejo. Cuando volviera a Chicago, ya sólo sería un vago recuerdo. A las cinco, regreso a su casa.

Al llegar, un deportivo era una novedad que causaba gran expectación. Y más aún a ella cuando lo vio parado delante de su casa. Se preguntó de quién sería y entró en el salón. La sangre se le heló en las venas. Se quedó boquiabierta e incrédula. Aquello no podía ser, se dijo. Era imposible.

-¡Candy! -la llamó su madre sonriendo-. ¿No es una verdadera sorpresa? Ha venido un amigo tuyo desde Chicago sólo para verte.

Albert Andrew se puso de pie sonriendo con aquellos irónicos ojos azules.

-Hola, Candy. No puedes imaginarte cuánto me alegro de verte.

Demasiado sorprendida, Candy se quedó mirándolo de pie hasta que su madre la hizo unirse a ellos en la mesa. Luego oyó hablar a su padre como si estuviera muy lejos.

-Albert ha estado contándonos la estupenda noche que pasasteis juntos en un restaurante.

-En Freiburger -intervino Albert sonriendo con inocencia-. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas esa primera noche, Candy. De hecho volvimos a encontrarnos allí una segunda vez, ¿no es verdad?

Candy había comenzado a reponerse del shock. Recapacitó, cerró los puños bajo la mesa y lo miró poco afable.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto -rió Albert divertido ante su respuesta-. ¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo? Venías de un baile de disfraces y llevabas una peluca roja y un traje muy seductor, de encaje. Tienes que acordarte.

Bueno, aquello contestaba al menos a una de sus preguntas. Había descubierto quién era Trixie Trotter. Dios sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero eso lo averiguaría más tarde, se dijo. Lo principal en ese momento era saber cómo la había encontrado. Dorothy nunca le hubiera dicho a dónde había ido. ¿Acaso se había delatado ella misma? Recordaba vagamente que él le había preguntado de dónde era, y ella le había respondido... Pero era imposible que se hubiera acordado...

-Albert nos ha estado contado que es un empresario de la banca, interesado en las propiedades de los alrededores -continuó su padre en un intento por darle conversación y riéndose luego-, pero ya le he dicho que aquí no hay ninguna propiedad que merezca la pena. Este lugar ha caído en el olvido.

-Bueno, quizás se sorprenda usted-contestó Albert con seguridad-. Voy a quedarme unos cuantos días -añadió sonriéndole a Candy-, y lo que me hace falta es una persona que me enseñe los alrededores. Estoy seguro de que no te molestará hacerlo, ¿verdad, Candy?

-Claro que no -contestó su madre por ella-, por supuesto que no le molesta, Albert. Le encantará. ¿No es cierto, Candy?

Era evidente que su madre se estaba preguntando por qué estaba tan seria, pensó Candy.

Albert era joven y guapo, y con dinero, a juzgar por las apariencias. Bien educado, y obviamente interesado por su hija. Y sin embargo, ella no había sonreído ni una sola vez.

Candy no comprendía a qué estaba jugando Albert, pero hasta que lo descubriera tendría que seguir aquella farsa. Se sentía enferma, pero se esforzó en sonreír.

-No me molesta. Estoy de vacaciones, y no hay mucho que hacer por aquí.

Albert sonrió, pero sólo ella pudo apreciar la forma irónica en que torcía la boca.

-Seguro de que no te aburres, Candy. ¡Una chica con tu talento! De hecho sé que eres muy buena actriz. ¿Es que no hay una compañía de teatro local a la que puedas unirte?

Sus padres no comprendieron aquel comentario, pero Candy supo que iba a tener que sacar a Albert de su casa y preguntarle a qué diablos estaba jugando.

-En cuanto termines el té, te indicare donde puedes alojarte-dijo tensa pero educada-. Podremos hablar sobre los lugares que deseas ver.

-Buena idea -sonrió Albert-, pero no tengo prisa. Tu madre me estaba contando cosas de ti antes de que aparecieras. Según parece que de niña eras muy traviesa. Dice que siempre terminabas en problemas.

-No lo creas, no era peor que cualquier otro niño -contestó mirándolo fría con los puños cerrados sobre el regazo y un nudo en el estómago-. Las madres siempre lo exageran todo.

-En tu caso, yo creo que no -sonrió débilmente-. Quizá sea por esos preciosos rubios cabellos. Ya sabes lo que se dicen de las rubias, ¿no?

-No, me temo que no lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que se dice?

-Ese pelo lo ha heredado de su padre -intervino su madre-. ¿Quieres tomar otro pastel de mantequilla, Albert? -añadió tendiendo el plato y mirando a su hija con desaprobación.

Candy ignoró el gesto de su madre y siguió seria.

-Te parecerá raro un lugar como éste viniendo de Chicago, ¿no, Albert? -preguntó su padre.

Albert sonrió con naturalidad, relajado y a gusto consigo mismo, igual que si estuviera en su propia casa.

-No tan raro, señor White. Yo tengo una propiedad a tan solo unas horas, Lakewood...

-Eso está en un lugar precioso -lo miró sorprendido-. Creo que solo la gente de la alta sociedad vive allí.

-Sí... eso tengo entendido. Estos pasteles son realmente deliciosos, señora White. Había olvidado lo rica que es la cocina casera. La felicito.

-Candy es muy buena cocinera -se apresuró a decir su madre-. Quizá tengas ocasión de comprobarlo antes de volver a Chicago. He oído decir que las comidas donde se hospedara no son demasiado buenas. No se esmeran mucho, como apenas tienen huéspedes...

Candy apretó los dientes. Su madre no tardaría en ofrecerle la habitación de invitados, pensó.

Albert sonrió burlón, y luego dijo en tono serio:

-Si lo hace tan bien como hace lo demás esperaré -ansioso a probarlo.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron? -preguntó su padre como indagando a un pretendido yerno.

-Nos conocimos por casualidad -declaró Albert-. Se puede decir que Candy cayó literalmente en mis brazos. Tomamos una copa... y luego la invité a cenar esa misma noche. Nos hicimos...-la miró burlón- ... muy amigos. ¿No es cierto, Candy?

Candy tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de contestar y conformarse con asentir con la cabeza.

Pensar que su vida se había arruinado por culpa de un estúpido chico en patines era como para llorar.

-Bueno, me alegro de saber que fue a ti a quien conoció -intervino su madre-. Se oyen historias terribles sobre chicas que viajan solas a Chicago y se ven mezcladas con gente indeseable. Estoy segura de que sabes a qué me refiero, Albert.

-Desde luego, señora White. Chicago, como todas las grandes ciudades, tiene también su lado malo. Siempre hay gente dispuesta a aprovecharse.

Candy se quedó mirándolo. No podía quedarse ahí sentada y soportar aquella conversación en silencio. Albert se estaba burlando de ella, y quizá pretendiera luego burlarse también de sus padres.

-Es cierto. De hecho conocí a un tipo de esos al poco de llegar a Chicago -dijo Candy-. Estoy segura de que sabes a qué tipo me refiero. Era de esos capaces de mentir y engañar con tal de salirse con la suya.

-Espero que lo mandaras a freír espárragos, Candy -intervino su madre.

No creo que tenga usted que preocuparse en ese aspecto, señora White -rió Albert-. Su hija sabe cuidar muy bien de sí misma. Es una chica de recursos -añadió mirándola-. Lo mandaste a freír espárragos, ¿verdad, Candy?

Sus ojos verdes brillaron de rabia antes de apartar la vista de él, pero consiguió que su voz sonara indiferente al contestar.

-Bueno, al principio me engañó, pero cuando descubrí la verdad supe cubrirme la espalda.

-¡Bien por ti! -exclamó Albert con un gesto de aprobación-. Esperemos que nunca más vuelvas a saber nada de él. Algunas personas son muy insistentes, sobre todo cuando opinan que tienen una cuenta pendiente -dijo volviendo la vista hacia su madre con una expresión de inocencia-. ¿Podría usted darme otra taza de su excelente té, señora White?

Candy observó desesperada cómo su madre se volcaba en su deseo de agradarle. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dicho que pensaba quedarse? ¿Unos cuantos días?, se preguntó.

La historia que le había contado a su padre sobre sus motivos para hacer el viaje era otra de sus mentiras, pensó. Sólo ella conocía el motivo real, que era ajustarle las cuentas. Pero si era así, ¿por qué no lo dejaba sencillamente en manos de su abogado? Podría enfrentarse a un abogado, pero a él no. ¿Es que pretendía atormentarla, jugar con ella hasta que estuviera exhausta?

Intentó mantener una sonrisa en el rostro, pero estuvo a punto de fallarle cuando su madre sacó orgullosa el álbum de fotos familiar.

-¡Pero mamá! -exclamó desesperada-. No, por favor. Albert no tiene tiempo para ver fotos.

-¡Bah! No seas tonta, Candy -la amonestó su madre-. Eras una niña preciosa, a Albert le va a encantar -dijo abriendo el álbum y poniéndoselo delante-. Mira, aquí está cuando tenía sólo tres años...

Candy gruñó en silencio y se recostó sobre la silla. El álbum no era demasiado grande, pero su madre se lo enseñaba sin dejar pasar un detalle. Discutía y explicaba cada foto: cuándo se tomó, dónde, quién le había hecho el jersey que llevaba puesto, quiénes eran los que salían al fondo... Lo único que la consolaba era pensar que Albert podía caer muerto del aburrimiento.

Pero eso no ocurrió. Y como era el mentiroso más experto del mundo supo causar la impresión de que tenía interés. Por fin su madre cerró el álbum y volvió a guardarlo.

-¿No te irás aún? -protestó su madre volviéndose hacia su padre-. Papá, ¿dónde está tu sentido de la hospitalidad? Ni siquiera le has ofrecido a Albert un whisky.

Candy volvió a gruñir. Si su padre sacaba la botella, aquello podía durar horas. Se levantó de la silla, miró a su madre y dijo:

-Estoy segura de que Albert tiene cosas que hacer. Además le he prometido acompañarlo, y no quisiera que se nos hiciera muy tarde.

-Candy tiene razón -sonrió Albert-. Han sido ustedes muy amables. Volveré a verlos antes de marcharme.

Después de despedirse, salieron de la casa y Candy esperó a alejarse un poco para detenerse y preguntar furiosa:

-Muy bien, y ahora dime qué diablos estás haciendo aquí.

Albert sonrió burlón y aparentó sorpresa.

-¿Es que recibes con esa frialdad a todos los qué vienen a visitarte? ¡Y yo que estaba convencido de que te alegrarías de verme!

-¡No me fastidies! -explotó-. Puede que hayas conseguido engañar a mis padres, pero yo sé qué clase de víbora eres.

En sus ojos azules brilló la ira, pero luego contestó secamente:

-Has cambiado. Yo diría que estás más hermosa que nunca, pero tu lengua parece también más afilada. Te sugeriría que bajaras el tono de voz si es que quieres mantener nuestra conversación en privado.

-¡Eres despreciable! No pienses ni, por un momento que te tengo miedo.

-¿No? -preguntó levantando una ceja incrédulo-. ¿Y entonces por qué has huido?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -dijo señalándolo con un dedo en el pecho-. Te estoy advirtiendo, aléjate de aquí. Mis padres son gente honrada, aunque ya me doy cuenta de que tú no comprendes el significado de esa palabra -antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, él la había tomado de las muñecas y la tenía prisionera en sus brazos. Candy lo miró furiosa-.

¡Suéltame, bruto! -exclamó intentando darle patadas en las espinillas.

-Eres toda una gata, ¿verdad? -preguntó mofándose-. Debe de ser el aire de las montañas. Cuando nos conocimos en Chicago, te comportaste de un modo muy distinto. No me costó mucho convencerte, si mal no recuerdo.

Candy trató de liberarse. Hervía de ira y frustración.

-Entonces no sabía lo depravado que eras. Y ahora, o me sueltas en este mismo instante o te voy a...

Candy no pudo terminar la frase. Él la había levantado del suelo atrayéndola a sus brazos y besándola en la boca. Atónita ante aquella audacia, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejarse hasta que él se apartó, dejándola aturdida y sin aliento.

-Tus labios siguen siendo tan dulces. Como antes -observó divertido-. Estoy ansioso por saber qué será del resto de ti.

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y contestó: -Tendrás que esperar a que se hiele el infierno.

-Bueno -contestó él soltándola-, no creo que me vaya a costar tanto, la verdad. Tengo la sensación de que, lo quieras o no, te vas a mostrar muy complaciente -sonrió-. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que incluso disfrutes tanto como la última vez.

Aquel hombre era insoportable, pensó. Y parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que por un momento Candy se preguntó si...

-Ni en sueños -contestó airada. Luego se sacudió la ropa, como si quisiera limpiarse de su contacto, y por último frunció el ceño y añadió-: Debes de estar loco. Te la estás jugando viniendo aquí, ¿lo sabías? Tengo al menos una docena de primos y tíos. Si se enteran de lo que me has hecho, te usarán como cebo.

Albert ignoró la amenaza encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad.

-Lo dudo. Si te hubiera poseído en contra de tu voluntad, sería diferente, pero tú estabas más que dispuesta, utilizaste bien tus encantos.

-Me engañaste -contestó Candy retirándose el pelo de la cara -. Me hiciste creer deliberadamente que... que... -su voz falló por un momento, pero luego añadió-: Ya sabes a qué me refiero. No intentes negarlo.

- Todavía no he negado nada. Y no vuelvas a amenazarme, ya tienes bastantes problemas tal y como están las cosas. Yo soy la víctima, no tú. Procura recordarlo.

-¡Que tú eres la víctima! Lo dices porque... -de pronto se interrumpió al ver al reverendo McPhee caminando hacia ellos-. Ahí viene el párroco. Tú eres un extraño, así que se estará preguntando quién eres. Tendré que contarle algo. No te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra. Cierra la boca y déjame a mí.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con una sonrisa irónica-. ¿Es que tienes miedo de que arruine tu reputación como tú has hecho con la mía? ¿Tienes miedo de que se entere de que una de sus ovejas se ha descarriado?

Candy se tragó la ira y sonrió amablemente al párroco que se acercaba.

-Buenas noches, reverendo.

-Buenas noches, Candy.

Para el reverendo McPhee no importaba si estaba en un funeral o en un bautizo, su voz permanecía severa en cualquier caso. Miró a Albert y Candy se apresuró a presentárselo.

-Éste es el señor Andrew, ha venido desde Chicago. Pero me temo que no puede hablar. El pobre-tiene una terrible laringitis. Tiene instrucciones del médico de que deje descansar la voz.

-¿En serio? Bueno, en ese caso dile que lo siento mucho, Candy. Y dile también que espero que pronto se ponga bien. Yo también tengo irritaciones de la garganta muchas veces después del sermón. La leche caliente con miel hace milagros.

-Puede decírselo usted mismo, reverendo -contestó educada-. No dije que estuviera sordo, sólo que no podía hablar.

-Ah..., es verdad.

-Ha venido en viaje de negocios. Le estaba enseñando los alrededores.

-Ah... muy bien. Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto, Candy. Hay muchos jóvenes que sucumben a las tentaciones y a los vicios de la gran ciudad. He estado rezando por ti, y ya veo que no ha sido en vano. El pecado siempre deja sus huellas, pero tú sigues inmaculada. Eres un orgullo para tus padres.

-Es usted muy amable, reverendo -murmuró Candy intentando no ruborizarse-. Hago lo mejor que puedo.

Candy respiró aliviada cuando al fin el reverendo se marchó. Albert sonrió y preguntó:.

-¿Habla siempre de ese modo?

-¿Y qué si lo hace? -lo desafió-. Es nuestro reverendo, no te atrevas a burlarte de él. A nosotros nos gusta como es. Se está haciendo muy mayor, pero es el doble de hombre que tú.

-Está bien, no voy a discutir sobre eso. Pero dime, ¿es que vas a decir que he pillado una laringitis cada vez que nos tropecemos con alguien? Porque si es así será mejor que busquemos un lugar en el que discutir en privado. Podemos ir a un lugar de mi preferencia y colgar el cartel de «no molesten» en la puerta.

- Tienes tantas posibilidades de volver a verme a solas como de que te salgan alas. Podemos seguir discutiendo donde no nos molestarán.

Seria y en silencio, lo llevó hasta llegar a lo alto de la Colina, donde estuvo todo el día. Cuando era niña, aquél era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Se pasaba los largos días descalza. Nunca había logrado conseguir paz en otro lugar, y era una buena excusa para sentarse allí en lo alto y soñar. Sin embargo, nunca había soñado que le ocurriera nada como aquello.

Candy se puso las manos en las caderas antes de hablar.

-Bueno, aquí podemos hablar sin que nos molesten, así que vamos al grano y acabemos de una vez por todas. En lo que a mí concierne estamos en paz. De hecho yo diría que has tenido suerte. Ahora sólo quiero que te marches. Vuelve al coche y sal de mi vida para siempre.

Albert se había apoyado contra el árbol y la miraba pensativo, con las cejas levantadas y los brazos cruzados. Por fin sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

-No tengo intención de marcharme. Me has causado muchos problemas, Candy, y de un modo u otro estoy dispuesto a arreglar cuentas contigo. No voy a irme hasta que esto esté resuelto.

-En ese caso -contestó ella desdeñosa sacudiendo la cabeza, puedes irte preparando para pasar aquí el resto de tu vida.

Albert sonrió enseñándole dos filas de dientes blancos.

- Puede que lo haga de todos modos. Has arruinado mi reputación en Chicago, así que es posible que considere la idea de buscar otro lugar en el que vivir y hacer negocios. Y este pueblo dormido tiene mucho potencial de desarrollo. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos vecinos?

-Candy se quedó horrorizada. Desde luego tenía que estar bromeando, se dijo. Pensar que él pudiera vivir allí para siempre, como recuerdo y amenaza constantes, le resultaba insoportable. Era una fanfarronada, lo había dicho sólo para asustarla, pero no iba a caer en esa trampa-. Podríamos ser amigos... -sugirió sarcástico-. Piénsalo. Podríamos ir a reuniones sociales por las noches, y tú entretendrías al público con una representación de Trixie Trotter. Seguro que no han visto nada semejante por aquí. Estuviste fantástica, ¿sabes? Interpretaste tu papel a la perfección, engañaste a todo el mundo.

Candy reprimió la cólera y le preguntó aquello que le había estado rondando por la mente desde que él había aparecido.

-¿Y si los engañé a todos cómo es posible que al final hayas sabido quién era?

-Eso fue fácil -se encogió de hombros-. El portero de Freiburger conocía al taxista que te llevó de vuelta a casa. Sólo tuve que esperar a que volviera al día siguiente y preguntarle a dónde te había llevado. En cuanto lo dijo supe que eras tú. Incluso se acordaba de que eras rubia, te vio quitarte la peluca -sonrió afable-. Cuando fui a tu apartamento, el portero de tu casa me dijo que te habías ido de vacaciones a La Colina de Pony. Por suerte, tengo buena memoria y recordé el nombre de este pueblo.

Entonces toda la culpa era suya, reflexionó Candy. Era cierto que no se había preocupado demasiado por borrar sus huellas. Se mordió el labio y lo miró, desafiante.

-¿Y a qué te refieres exactamente cuando dices que quieres arreglar cuentas? Si lo que pretendes es que te pida disculpas, puedes irte olvidando. No lo siento en absoluto. De hecho volvería a hacerlo si tuviera otra oportunidad.

Albert torció la boca, pero Candy no supo si aquel gesto era de enfado o de diversión ante su actitud. Sin embargo su voz sonó cortante:

-Las disculpas no me sirven para nada. Podrías ponerte de rodillas y hasta besarme los pies, pero eso no arreglaría la situación. No creas que vas a salir de ésta tan fácilmente.

-Comprendo... Entonces me vas a llevar ante los tribunales, ¿no es eso? .

Albert volvió a reír y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Dudo que mereciera la pena. No me sería de mucha utilidad que te terminaras en la cárcel por impago de la indemnización.

Todo aquello comenzaba a sonar muy mal, se dijo Candy mirándolo suspicaz.

-En ese caso, ¿serías tan amable de decirme qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

Aquellos ojos azules la miraron con insolencia, luego hizo una mueca de rabia enseñándole los dientes y por fin dijo:

-Trixie Trotter habría sabido muy bien cómo pagarme.

-¡Estás loco! -contestó ella atónita y sin aliento-. ¡Me estás ofendiendo!

-Escucha, escucha Candy. Sé razonable -hizo una pausa mientras la escrutaba con una mirada dura-. Estoy acostumbrado a los placeres naturales de la vida. Y de un modo regular, debo añadir. Pero gracias a tu pequeña exhibición en el restaurante, esos placeres me han sido negados. Así que lo justo es que hasta que las cosas cambien tú te encargues de mi. No te estoy pidiendo demasiado, sabes que lo que digo es cierto, ¿verdad?

Aquel hombre era un caradura, se dijo Candy. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y le contestó:

-¡Ni muerta!

Albert sacudió la cabeza como lamentándose, sacó algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y añadió cansado:

-Esa actitud es muy digna, Candy, pero por supuesto yo ya la había previsto, así que tomé la precaución de traer esto -dijo ofreciéndole un trozo de papel de periódico con una sonrisa lastimera. Candy desdobló el recorte y se sintió enferma. Era el artículo con la fotografía de lo sucedido. -La foto es muy buena, ¿no crees? continuó con naturalidad-. Por supuesto cuando sabes quién es en realidad Trixie Trotter es fácil ver el parecido. Aquí no traen los periódicos de Chicago, ¿no? Supongo que entonces la gente no la ha visto.

Candy lo miró, se dio la vuelta, y tiró el papel al agua. Albert miró para abajo y vio cómo su recorte se iba desintegrando. Luego suspiró y se encogió de hombros-. Eso ha estado muy bien, pero tengo más copias. Están en mi maleta.

Candy dejó caer los hombros desilusionada. Luego se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con ellos?

Albert continuó hablando como si no la hubiera oído.

-Lo llamaremos "La vida secreta de Candy White". ¿Quién hubiera pensado que iba a acabar así? Seguro que no el reverendo McPhee, ni desde luego sus padres, tan amables, trabajadores y temerosos de Dios. Yo diría que esa historia les va a partir el corazón. Puedes negarlo cuanto quieras, pero dudo que alguien te crea. Esta misma tarde tu madre me estaba contando lo contenta que estabas con tu trabajo... con ese piso de lujo... y con tus maravillosos vestidos... Si viera la foto de pronto todo adquiriría un nuevo sentido para ella, ¿no te parece?

-Trabajo en una boutique.

-Por supuesto que sí, yo te creo, Candy. ¿Pero qué pensarán los demás? Tú mejor que nadie en el mundo deberías saber que un escándalo puede arruinar la reputación de cualquiera. A la gente le gusta pensar lo peor sobre sus vecinos, les hace sentirse superiores.

Lo que decía era cierto, reconoció Candy para sí misma desesperada. No podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Se mordió el labio y miró hacia las casas allá a lo lejos, más allá de la Colina. Donde se suponía se sentiría a salvo, entre sus padres y sus amigos. Aquel era su hogar. Todos sus recuerdos de la infancia estaban allí. Pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era escurrirse en la noche como un ladrón y buscar otro sitio en el que esconderse.

Él, sabría cómo encontrarla en Chicago, así que tendría que buscar un lugar en el que nadie la conociera, donde pudiera volver a comenzar. Incluso quizá tendría que cambiar de nombre, quizás...

-Serías capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad? -preguntó con voz cansada y amarga.

-Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas de un hombre tan despreciable como yo? Yo también tengo una reputación que mantener, ¿no crees?

-Así que... o accedo o irás por ahí contando todas esas mentiras.

-Eso es. Ni yo mismo lo habría resumido mejor.

-Eso se llama chantaje -añadió mirándolo despreciativa de arriba abajo-. Eres aún más vil de lo que creía.

-Siempre puedes negarte -contestó él encogiéndose de hombros-. Sin embargo estoy seguro de que no vas a hacerlo -añadió mirando al horizonte-. Bueno, hablaremos más tarde. Por el momento lo único que quiero es que sonrías de vez en cuando y que cumplas con tu promesa de enseñarme los alrededores. Estoy convencido de que lo que necesita este lugar es que alguien como yo les devuelva a la vida. Sabes conducir, ¿verdad?

-Sí -asintió Candy mirándolo cauta.

-Bien -dijo sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo y tirándoselas-. Mi coche sigue aparcado a las puertas de tu casa. Llévamelo mañana por la mañana a la posada.

Albert se alejó a grandes pasos caminando a lo largo de la Colina. Candy se quedó mirándolo llena de frustración y de rabia.

Mas tarde, Albert llego después de dos horas a la posada donde se quedaría, se sentó en una banqueta y pidió un whisky. La vida estaba llena de sorpresas, se dijo irónico así mismo. Había decidido marcharse en un arranque de ira, dejándose llevar por la rabia. El sentido común le aconsejaba olvidar el asunto, dormir y volver a Chicago a la mañana siguiente. Pero por primera vez en su vida no sentía deseos de ser razonable.

Aquella Candy White con la que se había encontrado era una persona por completo distinta de la que había conocido en Chicago. Era una mujer de carácter que necesitaba que alguien le diera una lección. Y aquel par de esmeraldas eran todo un enigma. No podía resistirse a ellos.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por leer...**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación…Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga.

**N/A: Historia Adaptada de la colección Harlequin por: Alec Ryder**

**Pasión de una noche**

**Capítulo 6**

CANDY yació despierta dando vueltas la mayor parte de la noche, arrastrándose fuera de la cama a duras penas por la mañana. No recordaba haber dormido bien ni un solo día desde que había conocido a Albert. Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, pero la ducha caliente y luego helada consiguió revivirla en parte.

Miró por la ventana. Parecía que aquél iba a ser otro de esos días calurosos, así que se puso una falda ligera y una blusa sin mangas. Se cepilló su cabello y luego fue a la cocina.

-Iba a hacer el desayuno, mamá. No sabía que estabas despierta. ¿Por qué no te sientas y me dejas que lo haga yo? — Su madre siguió buscando y la miró con desaprobación.

-Son casi las siete. Se ve que vivir en Chicago te ha convertido en una perezosa. Cuando vivías aquí, te levantabas a las seis, como todo el mundo. Tu padre lleva ahí fuera una hora —añadió señalando hacia la puerta-, cortando leña.

Candy se sirvió una taza de té y se sentó a la mesa. Si le hubiera contado a su madre que alguna gente en Chicago se levantaba a las cinco y media sólo para llegar a tiempo al trabajo no la hubiera creído.

-Espero que esta mañana estés de mejor humor. Anoche apenas dijiste palabra y tenías una cara que bastaba para agriar la leche.

-LO... lo siento, mamá. Me dolía la cabeza.

-Hmmm... Todo el mundo tiene dolores de cabeza, pero eso no es excusa para comportarte como lo hiciste. Tú padre y yo estuvimos dándole conversación a Albert. Es normal que nos interesemos por tus amigos y por la gente que has conocido en Chicago. Después de todo, somos tus padres.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento -suspiró-. ¿Podemos dejar ese tema, por favor?

-Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que Albert está interesado en ti, —continuó su madre sin prestarle atención-. Podrías haber sido más amable.

Candy intentó ignorar las palabras de su madre, que seguía elogiando a Albert, pero era como intentar ignorar un dolor de muelas. En el fondo no podía culparla. Albert Andrew siempre causaba ese efecto en la gente, especialmente en las mujeres. Tenía el aspecto de un héroe romántico: alto, guapo, encantador, educado, considerado... todo lo que cualquier mujer hubiera podido desear en un hombre. Y también a ella la había engañado.

Si tuviera el coraje de contarle a su madre la verdad, se lamentó. Pero eso implicaba delatarse a sí misma causándoles una inmensa desolación a sus padres. Estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida. No había escape posible.

Quizá si Dorothy estuviera con ella, reflexionó. Ella sabría cómo enfrentarse al chantaje, o conocería a alguien que pudiera ayudarla. ¿Pero qué pensaría su madre de Dorothy, que se pasaba el día fumando, bebiendo, e incluso jurando de vez en cuando? Desde luego podía imaginarse lo que pensaría el reverendo McPhee. La miraría, sacudiría la cabeza con tristeza y murmuraría: "Es el rostro de una pecadora, sin duda".

Por suerte su madre no había hecho demasiadas preguntas sobre Dorothy. Sólo sabía era una buena mujer, propietaria de una tienda y con buen corazón. Bueno, se dijo, siempre podía llamarla por teléfono, contarle lo sucedido y pedirle consejo. Candy estuvo pensando en esa posibilidad un largo rato, pero por fin la desechó.

No le gustaba abusar de los amigos. Dorothy había hecho ya demasiadas cosas por ella. Tenía que solucionar ella misma sus problemas. Era una adulta.

-¡Candy!

-Lo siento, mamá... estaba... estaba soñando despierta.

-Ya, ya veo. Te he dicho que vayas a avisar a tu padre de que el desayuno está listo. Asegúrate de que se quite las botas antes de entrar en la cocina.

Después del desayuno, Candy fregó los platos y recogió la cocina. Intentaba evitar el momento de volver a ver a Albert. Hacia las diez, cuando todo estuvo terminado, se dio cuenta de que no podía prolongarlo más. Recogió las llaves del coche y salió. Se sentó al volante y lo ajustó a sus medidas. Entonces se quedó un momento estudiando el salpicadero. No tenía ni idea de para qué servían ni la mitad de los relojes. Hubiera necesitado ser piloto de carreras para conducir aquello, pensó. Era un coche masculino, caro, y olía a piel nueva. Arrancó, contuvo el aliento, seleccionó la primera marcha y soltó el freno.

Asombrosamente, aquel coche era más fácil de conducir que uno pequeño. Iba sola. Cuando una idea se le atravesó por su cabeza. Podía dejar caer el coche por la Colina, por supuesto tendría que saltar en el último momento. Eso le demostraría a Albert lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, aparcó delante de la posada y entró.

-Buenos días, Señor Matthew. ¿Podría decirle al señor Andrew que he venido a recogerlo? — el Señor Matthew sonrió.

-Porque no subes Candy. Está en la habitación grande. — respondió él ocupado moviendo algunos muebles. A ella no iba a quedarle más remedio que hacerlo. Llamó a la puerta.

-Entra — dijo una voz profunda y sonora.

Candy se encogió de hombros y contuvo el aliento.

Abrió la puerta. Albert estaba de pie, frente al espejo del armario, poniéndose una chaqueta. Se volvió, la miró igual que si fuera un comprador en una tienda de coches valorando la mercancía, y sonrió satisfecho.

-Buenos días, Candy. Estás muy linda con esa blusa. Bueno, no te quedes ahí. Entra y cierra la puerta.

-Ya te lo dije, ni muerta!. Te esperaré abajo, en el coche — contestó dándose la vuelta.

Cinco minutos más tarde, él bajó. Volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo y luego dio unos golpecitos sobre el capó.

-¿Te gusta conducir mi coche?

Candy se encogió de hombros indiferente. Estaba apoyada contra la puerta con los brazos caídos.

-No es difícil. Te lo he traído entero, ¿no?

-Ya veo. Bien. En ese caso, me servirás de chófer.

-Yo no voy a servirte de nada — le informó molesta-. Tú puedes conducir solito.

Albert conservó en los labios la sonrisa amable con la que había aparecido al salir de la posada, pero en sus ojos relampagueó un destello estremecedor.

-Según parece, hay una lamentable falta de entendimiento entre tú y yo, Candy. Pensé que ayer había expuesto claramente cuál era tu situación, pero como pareces que lo has olvidado, aprovecharé esta oportunidad para recordártelo. Mientras yo esté aquí el único propósito de tu vida es complacerme... cumplir todos mis deseos... y mostrarte contenta. Si no puedes, prepárate para afrontar las consecuencias. Y ahora... ¿ha entrado bien eso en tu preciosa cabecita?

Candy se quedó mirándolo con ojos rebeldes. Luego se tragó su propia ira y murmuró: -Está bien... que malo eres!.

-Esa contestación no ha sido muy amable — sacudió la cabeza como lamentándose-. La respuesta correcta es: "Por supuesto, Albert. Lo que tú digas, Albert".

Los ojos verdes de Candy brillaban de rabia.

-No tientes a la suerte. Puede que al final decida que no vale la pena. — Albert la escrutó por un momento calibrando la situación, y luego asintió.

-Eres hermosa, pero ten cuidado, mi paciencia tiene un límite — abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que subiera al asiento del conductor-. Quiero que conduzcas tú porque conoces las carreteras de aquí mejor que yo, eso es todo. — claro era una mentira, él conocía el área perfectamente, nunca se imagino que ella fuera precisamente de ese lugar.

Candy vio al Señor Matthew observándolos por la ventana, ella pensó que podía ser peligroso prolongar aquella discusión. Si el Señor Matthew llegaba a sospechar algo, todo el mundo lo sabría en cuestión de horas. Por fin entraron en el coche y Albert sacó un mapa.

-¿A dónde quieres ir exactamente? Aquí no hay nada más que montañas y lagos, y me cuesta creer que seas capaz de apreciarlos.

-Eso sólo demuestra lo poco que me conoces — murmuró él, absorto en el mapa. Pretendiendo claro.

-Con ese poco me basta, gracias. ¿No crees que estamos perdiendo de tiempo? Viniste aquí por una razón muy concreta, y no tiene relación alguna con las propiedades. Eso sólo fue una excusa ante mis padres. Conmigo no necesitas mantener las apariencias.

-Perfecto — contestó Albert resuelto, dejando a un lado el mapa-. Entonces iremos a mi habitación — Candy abrió la boca atónita, pero entonces vio la burla reflejada en su rostro y la cerró enojada. Albert rió y continuó con naturalidad-: Tienes razón, hasta cierto punto. Vine aquí con un sólo propósito, pero luego mi instinto para los negocios despertó al enterarme de que iban a vender la posada. No tiene nada que ver con tus encantos. Siempre separo los negocios del placer.

-El Señor Matthew y su esposa han manejado durante generaciones esa posada. Si ellos no consiguen que el negocio funcione, no sé por qué crees que un extraño podría hacerlo.

-¿Quizá porque tengo ideas nuevas? ¿Porque el mundo cambia y sé adaptarme a él?

-Nada hay tan agradable como la modestia, al menos eso es lo que dicen. — Albert ignoró el comentario sarcástico y señaló una cabaña en lo alto de la montaña.

-¿De quién es esa casa? ¿Sabes quién vive allí? — Candy siguió con la mirada la dirección en que él apuntaba.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque debe ser la casa con la mejor vista en esa Colina. Me interesa.

-Bueno, pues ya puedes irte olvidando de ella. Es la casa de La anciana, y será mejor que no te acerques a ella. Es bruja, y quizá decida transformarte en algo no muy deseado. Aunque el cambio sería una mejora.

Albert siguió mirando hacia la cima de la montaña como si aquella vista lo fascinara. Luego sonrió.

- Ese lugar es perfecto como casa de verano. ¿Crees que ella estaría interesada en venderlo?

-No, nunca. Puedes olvidarlo -sonrió satisfecha.

-Todo el mundo tiene un precio -le susurró entonces al oído-. No creo que tenga mucho dinero, así que si le hago una buena oferta...

-¡Qué forma tan típica de pensar! «Todo el mundo tiene un precio» -lo imitó-. Bueno, pues para tu información te diré que aquí hay gente que no se vende. Hay personas a las que no les interesa tu dinero.

-Parece que sabes mucho sobre ella — contestó Albert intrigado-. Puede que te equivoques. -Escucha — sacudió la cabeza y suspiró-. Podría decirte que adelante, podría dejarte hacer el ridículo, pero no quiero que importunes a La anciana. Es una mujer mayor y... vivirá el resto de su vida en esa casa. Es una historia muy larga, pero a una persona como tú no le interesa.

-Prueba a ver. ¿Por qué no me la cuentas y dejas que yo mismo lo decida?

Bueno, se dijo Candy, quizá mereciera la pena el intento. Por muy canalla que fuera aquel hombre quizás quedara en él un mínimo de decencia. Miró hacia la casa y comenzó a contarle la historia de cómo La anciana había llegado, cómo se enamoró, como el hombre murió, y cómo se sentaba siempre mirando por la ventana esperando a que Seumus volviera.

Esperaba que Albert despreciara las supersticiones que se contaban sobre La anciana, pero le sorprendió su mirada distante. Estuvo un rato en silencio y luego preguntó: -Seumus es el nombre en gaélico de James, ¿verdad?

-Exacto.

-Bueno. Toma el camino hacia el norte, seguiremos por él unos siete kilómetros. Luego gira hacia el interior. No corras, no tenemos ninguna prisa.

Él quizá no la tuviera, se dijo Candy, pero ella sí. Cuanto antes terminara con él y se marchara, mejor. Candy encendió el motor y arrancó. Albert puso el aire acondicionado y se recostó sobre el asiento. Parecía relajado.

Las carreteras de los alrededores eran de un solo carril, pero estaban bien señalizadas. Eran seguras si uno mantenía una velocidad adecuada y no giraba a ciegas. El sol estaba ya en lo alto de aquel cielo azul, y el paisaje resultaba espectacular. El camino estaba rodeado de elevaciones montañosas a ambos lados. A la izquierda, en la falda de una montaña, una manada de ciervos pacía. Sobre ellos sobrevolaba un águila dispuesta a lanzarse en picado contra cualquier liebre incauta.

En invierno todo aquello estaba desolado, y sólo personas que no sabían nada de nada se aventuraban a acercarse. Sin embargo, en un día como aquel, el paisaje le hacía a uno lamentar el que tanta gente tuviera que vivir confinada en la sofocante ciudad. El único problema en medio de aquel paraíso, era la falta de trabajo. La gente se veía obligada a dejarlo todo atrás para buscar suerte en otra parte.

-Según el mapa, aquí debería haber una mansión. ¿Tienes idea de dónde está?

-Supongo que te refieres a la mansión que fue de un hombre extravagante, pero no tiene sentido que vayamos allí. Es sólo un montón de ruinas.

-No importa, quiero ir.

-Está ahí, escondida tras esos árboles.

El camino que conducía a la mansión había sido lenta pero inexorablemente cubierta de matorrales. Las ruinas apenas eran visibles en cada rincón.

-Bueno, ya estamos.

Albert tomó un bloc de notas y un lápiz de la guantera.

-Bien. Sal y estira las piernas. — dijo Albert acercándose a aquel lugar. Estaba construido con el granito de los alrededores, y la puerta colgaba abierta de un solo gozne. Su aspecto era de abandono, pero conservaba cierta solidez.

Albert comenzó a hacer un esbozo en su bloc, y ella se asomó curiosa por encima de su hombro.

-¿Tienes idea de a quién pertenece? — pregunto Albert mirándola de reojo...

-No, siempre ha estado abandonada, nadie recuerda a sus propietarios — se encogió de hombros-. Mi padre me dijo una vez que la construyeron en el siglo pasado para los descendientes de una familia importante.

Intrigada por el lugar, en la que en realidad nunca había entrado, Candy siguió a Albert, que empujaba la puerta. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo apreciar detalles curiosos. El interior estaba semiderruido, pero eso no pareció preocupar a Albert, que caminaba dando pisotones comprobando el suelo. Fue haciendo lo mismo por todo el lugar, y luego salió y echó un último vistazo.

-Creo que con esto me basta. Puedo conseguir que la restauren dejándola en su estado original en seis meses.

-¿Y para qué? — preguntó Candy pensando que se había vuelto loco-. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? No es que me importe que malgastes el dinero pero, ¿quién iba a querer vivir en un lugar como éste? ¿Un ermitaño? No hay ni un alma en veinte kilómetros a la redonda.

-Ya lo veo, señorita Sabelotodo. Ése es precisamente su mayor reclamo.

-Comprendo. Vas a construir una mansión para tu harén y a rodearla de alambre de espino para que tus mujeres no se escapen.

Albert la miró larga y duramente. Había estado preguntándose por qué Candy habría llegado tan lejos en su afán de ridiculizarlo. Lo que había hecho era algo exagerado, pero de pronto comprendió que el motivo eran los celos más que el resentimiento. Aquella idea lo halagaba, pero también lo desconcertaba.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a ese sentimiento con ninguna mujer. Y como? si todos pensaba que él era un mujeriego, los periódicos, los encabezados de primera plana, las habladurillas que se empezaron a regar sin motivos, todos en su ámbito social lo habían categorizado como un ser sin moral, sin autoestima, que se aprovechaba de las chicas, y él, bueno, solo para darle más dolor de cabeza a su tía, que no había ello otra cosa más que torturarlo, no negó absolutamente nada. Al contrario, salía cada vez más con mujeres para que lo comentaran, eso evitaba que su tía se acercara.

No negaba que en rara ocasiones cedía, pero la pequeña rubia que tenía enfrente, había sido diferente. Él fue su primero, y eso lo había asustado en cierta manera, su dulzura, su inocencia, habían sido suyas. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con una mujer como Candy White... y quizás fue eso, pero ahora. Decidió probar suerte. Sonrió con entusiasmo y contestó:

-Es una buena idea, Candy. Con una muralla tú y yo podríamos pasar el invierno juntos, alejados del resto del mundo. Imagínate. Las carreteras bloqueadas por la nieve, el viento soplando por las montañas. Y nosotros ahí, calentitos frente al fuego de la chimenea...haciendo el amor sobre las alfombras... — Albert la miraba fijamente.

A Candy le costó un enorme esfuerzo apartar los ojos para mirar hacia otro lado. Él parecía tener el poder de paralizar su voluntad, era una verdadera amenaza. Si no tenía cuidado, volvería a engañarla una segunda vez. Lo miró despectiva y dijo tensa:

-Pronto será la hora de comer. El restaurante más cercano está a unos cuarenta y cinco kilómetros.

Albert sé quedó mirándola durante un rato más, luego echó un último vistazo a la mansión y a sus alrededores, y por fin dijo:

-Está bien, vamos.

Candy puso el coche en marcha mientras él volvía a fingir que estudiaba el mapa.

-Hay una posada más adelante. ¿Es allí a donde vamos?

-Sí — contestó ella en un murmullo de malhumor-. The Pine Lodge. Pero no me preguntes qué tal es la comida, yo nunca he estado allí. Está cerca del río, y siempre está lleno.

-Si nos gusta, podemos pasar el resto del día dando una vuelta por los alrededores — comentó Albert con naturalidad dejando el mapa a un lado-. Podemos explorar la zona y reservar una habitación para pasar la noche.

Candy agarró con fuerza el volante y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a un lugar en el que pudiera detenerse. Se quedó atónita mirando por el parabrisas y luego dijo en voz baja:

-Será mejor que reserves dos.

-Me gustaría que no pusieras las cosas más difíciles, Candy — contestó él volviéndose en el asiento y suspirando-. Pensaba que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. — Era difícil para él no bromear con ella, le encantaba verla toda roja y su mente volando a un sitio donde ni siquiera él estaba seguro podía volver, la pequeña rubia lo tenía confundido.

-Sólo me he comprometido a enseñarte los alrededores.

-¡Tienes razón! — Exclamó después de fruncir el ceño un momento-. Ya lo recuerdo. Dijimos que más adelante discutiríamos sobre tus otras obligaciones, ¿no es cierto? -añadió levantando una mano para acariciar sus cabellos-. Bueno, este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para llegar a un acuerdo y establecer unas reglas. — Dios no podía negar lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! — Exclamó ella apartándole la mano-. No me gusta que me toques.

-¿Y entonces por qué de repente te has quedado sin aliento? —susurró -. ¿Y por qué estás tan ruborizada? -añadió acariciando la piel de su nuca-. Estás ardiendo. ¿Será fiebre?

-No, te odio — contestó después de tragar seco-. Es ira, si es que tienes tanto interés por saberlo.

Eso le dolió, ella realmente no lo conocía, pero también era su culpa, respiro hondo antes de continuar.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo sensato?... Olvidemos el pasado. Olvídate de todo lo que has oído sobre mí. Hagamos como si acabáramos de conocernos. Comenzaremos por el principio...

-Preferiría no haberte conocido. Es lo peor que me podría haber ocurrido, y lo segundo ha sido que me siguieras hasta aquí. — Candy no vacilaba un instante en hacerle saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, reflexionó Albert. Eso le gustaba. Era refrescante, todo un cambio. Conocer a alguien con carácter resultaba mucho más atractivo que un cuerpo impresionante. La miró a los ojos y sintió algo poco frecuente, como un calor en el corazón.

Entonces se preguntó si...Alguna vez había recorrido ese mismo camino, recordó. Se enamoró?, no estaba seguro, pero aquello sólo le había causado disgustos y desilusión. Sin embargo, algo le decía que esta vez sería diferente.

Él le acariciaba sus cabellos nuevamente. Lo único que Candy pudo hacer para era evitar sacudirse como una hoja, fue apartarse de él, ella encendió el motor. Durante unos cuantos kilómetros se hizo el silencio. Silencio que aprovechó para calmarse, y entonces él preguntó de repente:

-¿Quién es esa mujer, esa tal Dorothy de la que me estuvo hablando tu madre? ¿Es amiga tuya?

-Trabajo para ella. Tiene una boutique y vivo en su piso.

-¿Así que el apartamento es de ella?

-Sí. Y ahora déjame concentrarme en la carretera.

-Conduces muy bien. Cuéntame más cosas sobre esa mujer. Pero esta vez dime la verdad. No quiero escuchar más mentiras.

Candy apartó la vista de la carretera por un momento y lo miró furiosa.

-¡Mentiras! -explotó-. ¿Y tienes la sangre fría de sentarte ahí tan tranquilo y acusarme de mentir? Aquí el único que miente eres tú. Probablemente ni siquiera te das cuenta. Para ti engañar es como una segunda naturaleza.

Albert la escuchó impasible, y cuando por fin terminó, dijo pensativo:

-Esa idea de hacerte pasar por Trixie Trotter asegurándote de que hubiera un fotógrafo delante... fue todo un plan. Me figuro que ha sido esa amiga tuya, Dorothy. De hecho estoy convencido que todo fue idea suya. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Y qué si fue idea suya?

-Que creo que es una mala influencia para ti, que eres tan impresionable y tan ingenua...

-En eso tienes razón. Soy una ingenua y me dejé impresionar, pero la única mala influencia que he recibido es la tuya. Y lo que más lamento es que ella no estuviera conmigo para advertirme a tiempo sobre ti.

-¿Advertirte sobre mí? ¿Es que me conoce? ¿Qué sabe de mí?

-Que eres un mujeriego de mala reputación.

Albert no contestó a esa pregunta. Sólo rió sarcástico.

-Parece que Dorothy está muy bien informada. O quizás sea que solo escucha el cotilleo de los medios.

- Tú no eres quién para hablar mal de ella. Tendrá sus defectos, pero al menos es una persona honesta, que es más de lo que se puede decir de ti.

-No volveré a mencionar su nombre. — fue lo único que dijo él, quedándose pensativo.

Candy volvió a relajarse y condujo unos cuantos kilómetros en silencio. Abrió la ventanilla a pesar del aire acondicionado y sintió que la brisa le revolvía sus cabellos. De vez en cuando miraba a Albert a hurtadillas. Estaba tomando notas sobre el paisaje. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo parecía muy profesional. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que todo lo que hacía lo hacía muy en serio. Sobre todo seducir a las mujeres. Él ponía todo su empeño en esa tarea. ¿Pero por qué?, se preguntó. Otras personas simplemente se enamoraban. ¿Por qué no se enamoraba él? ¿Habría alguna razón para que se comportara de aquel modo?.

Por un instante, sus ojos se encontraron. Él la estaba mirando, así que se apresuró a fijar la vista en la carretera. Pronto estarían en la posada. Su corazón comenzó a latir aprisa. ¿Qué haría si él reservaba una sola habitación?, se preguntó. ¿Rendirse? ¿Justificarse a sí misma con la excusa de que lo hacía en contra de su voluntad? Eso no sería cierto, se confesó. Sentía cierta agitación... su cuerpo comenzaba a dar señales inapropiadas, a recordar la noche pasada en Chicago exigiendo volver a sentir lo mismo.

Trató de ignorar esas sensaciones, pero era imposible. Con cada minuto que pasaba se hacían más y más patentes, más fuertes y urgentes. Debía de ser el calor, se dijo. Daría cualquier cosa por un baño refrescante, por algo que pudiera parar su imaginación. ¿Y si accedía? ¿Y si pasaba la noche con él?... Se preguntó. Él sólo deseaba eso. Una vez que lo hubiera obtenido perdería todo interés en ella e iría en busca de otra mujer, como había hecho la primera vez.

Entonces él dejaría de ser un problema para ella. ¿Pero podría vivir consigo misma después? Lo peor de todo era saber que él había ganado, que su venganza se había quedado en nada. Sería otra más de sus víctimas. La abandonaría triunfante, ondeando en su mástil una nueva victoria. Sólo el hecho de pensar que vacilaba la llenaba de ira consigo misma. Ningún otro hombre había producido ese efecto en ella, por muy sexy o atractivo que fuera.

-Debemos de estar a unos diez minutos. Espero que tengan algo decente en el menú. ¿Tienes hambre, Candy?

-No especialmente — contestó manteniendo la vista sobre la carretera.

Albert la miró y sonrió. Candy agarró con fuerza el volante.

-Pues yo estoy hambriento. Espero ansioso el momento de poder probar algo de verdad delicioso.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a:**

**bavaria 2013: **Claro que si amiguita, esta historia está completa, yo solo la he adaptado porque me pareció divertida, y así me da tiempo concentrarme en la otra...espero que la disfrutes...

**Lupita Dorough: **Que bueno...yo también me reí un montón cuando la leí por primera vez...por eso se las he traído...aquí les deje un nuevo capítulo, ya subiré el próximo...saludos..

**Maxima: **Siiiii...como le dije a mi querida bavaria esta historia está completa por eso la estoy trayendo rápida... me alegro mucho que las estés disfrutando...esa era la intensión...saludos...

**Amy Ri-So: **jajajaja amiguitaaaa siiiii esa era la idea, un ratito de humor, y no me juzguen al rubio, porque al igual que Candy, no saben la historia del porque se comporta así….oki doki…

Kattie Andrew, Mayra Exitosa... Muchas gracias chicas…por seguir aqui conmigo….saludos

**Karina Grandches: **Uno más Karina... habrá quedado embarazada?... pues pronto lo sabrán...siiii...muchas gracias por comentar... saludos...

**Gatita Andrew:** Mi querida, adorada, Gatita Andrew...impresionante, nosotras compartimos la misma philosophia «amor por este personaje», y no importa si la historia es original, o de un universo alterno...es Albert y Candy, aunque algunas veces sus personalidades sean alteradas mas no maltratadas. Tú más que nadie sabe y conoce a nuestro rubio bello...Y entonces?... como que pica flor?...Mujeriego... casi me caigo como condorito...jajajajajaja... a ver qué sucede en los proximos...siiiiiii... muchas gracias amiguita por tu constante apoyo...al igual que mi querida Amy y otras amiguitas...se les quiere mucho...desde la lejanía te mando un abrazote...


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación…Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga.

**N/A: **Hola chicas, mis más sinceras disculpas a mis sensibles lectoras, solo hasta hoy me di cuenta de que la historia no estaba en la categoría M, donde pertenece. Al resto de mis queridas lectoras aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten...Saludos y un abrazo a todas.

Historia Adaptada de la colección Harlequin escrita por: Alec Ryder

**Pasión de una noche**

**Capítulo 7**

EL PINE Lodge era una de aquellas enormes casas victorianas construidas como refugio de verano por algún olvidado magnate de la industria. No se podía decir que era una posada. Adentro había sufrido una modernización importante, el exterior, con sus ventanas en forma de arco y sus amplias terrazas, permanecía intacto como testigo de tiempos más elegantes. Estaba situado entre un hermoso rio y la carretera.

Candy llevó el coche hasta el aparcamiento, apagó el motor y le dio las llaves a Albert. Era un gesto simbólico que significaba que por el momento su trabajo había terminado, pero no sabía si él lo comprendería así o no. Antes de salir hizo una pausa y dijo:

-Escucha... no he traído nada conmigo, y tengo todo el cabello enredado. Supongo que no tendrás un peine que puedas prestarme, ¿no?

-Deberías de haber dejado cerrada la ventanilla. Bueno, no vamos a dejar que entres en el restaurante con ese aspecto — dijo buscando en su chaqueta-. Aquí tienes. Prueba con esto.

Si había algo en el mundo que la molestara, era precisamente el tener que usar cosas de otra persona. Lo miró suspicaz pero, para su sorpresa, estaba impecable. Musitó las gracias, y comenzó a desenredarse sus largos rubios cabellos. Una vez que hubo terminado se lo devolvió.

-Si hubiera sabido que íbamos a venir a comer a un sitio como éste, me habría vestido de otra manera.

Sus ojos la escrutaron de arriba abajo como otras veces, haciéndola ruborizarse.

-Yo creo que estás encantadora — contestó él con sinceridad-. Eres el vivo retrato de la juventud y de la inocencia, como diría el reverendo McPhee.

Podía haber contestado a ese comentario, pero lo dejó pasar y siguió a Albert hasta la entrada de la posada en silencio. Necesitaba refrescarse con urgencia. Algo servido en un vaso alto, helado y con mucho hielo, algo que le quitara la sed y la sequedad de la boca.

Atravesaron el aparcamiento y entraron en la posada. Albert estuvo haciendo averiguaciones en la recepción mientras ella miraba a su alrededor. En el vestíbulo había una boutique y una tienda de regalos, junto a otra dedicada exclusivamente a artículos de caza. Sobre la enorme chimenea, apagada en esa época del año, había un salmón del tamaño de una cría de tiburón dentro de una caja de cristal. También había una placa en la que ponía que había sido capturado allí cerca en 1920. Era un buen reclamo para los huéspedes, un incentivo para estimularlos a quedarse unos pocos días más.

Candy observó a Albert charlando con la recepcionista, que parecía tener problemas por mantenerse fría y no dejaba de sonrojarse. Era una pobre tonta, pensó. Si supiera a quién estaba tratando de impresionar no pestañearía de ese modo, se dijo. Por fin Albert se la acercó con una expresión de satisfacción.

-El lugar sólo está lleno a medias, así que no hay problemas de alojamiento. El restaurante está cerrado y no lo abrirán hasta esta noche, pero sirven comidas en el mini-bar.

Debería haber vuelto a repetir sus recelos en cuanto al tema del alojamiento, se dijo Candy, pero no lo hizo. Estaba indecisa, se sentía incapaz de hablar. Albert la tomó del brazo para llevarla al mini-bar y el asunto quedó zanjado por el momento. Estaba nerviosa, pero aún no era demasiado tarde, se dijo, aún no había hecho la reserva. Encontraría el momento adecuado para volver a hablar de ello durante la comida. Se negaría a compartir la habitación y le explicaría sus sentimientos.

Encontraron una mesa al lado de la ventana con vistas al rio. Inmediatamente apareció un camarero. Albert pidió un whisky con soda para él y un limón granizado con lima para ella.

Luego ambos leyeron la carta.

-Creo que probaré el venado — comentó él-. Tiene que ser bueno en esta parte del país.

Candy escogió el menú del día, y luego trató de calmarse mientras el camarero se apresuraba a volver a la barra. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte de la gente eran hombres de mediana edad con aspecto de aficionados a la caza o a la pesca. Las pocas mujeres que habían iban vestidas con trajes de tweed. En conjunto resultaban todos muy respetables, pero también aburridos. Se hubieran llevado las manos a la cabeza si hubieran sabido lo que ocurría en su mesa, se dijo. Chantaje, y escándalo. Nada menos.

Cuando el camarero les llevó las bebidas, ella dio enseguida un buen trago de la suya. Estaba tan fría que le dolieron las sienes, pero también la inspiró. Sonrió con inocencia y dijo:

-No vas a encontrar ningún lugar por aquí en el que acojan a huéspedes que no lleven equipaje.

-¿Aunque paguen por adelantado? — preguntó él con igual inocencia.

-Especialmente si se ofrecen a pagar por adelantado —contestó ella frunciendo el ceño-. Al contrario que en los hoteles de Chicago a los que estás acostumbrado, aquí están chapados a la antigua. Y más aún si llevas compañía femenina. Seguro que todos se han dado cuenta de que no estamos casados — añadió mirando su mano izquierda.

-Entonces tenemos suerte. Todavía llevo una maleta en el coche. Está medio vacía, pero seguro que no van a inspeccionarla. Y tampoco creo que anden mirando a ver si llevas anillo.

A ellos no les gusta molestar a sus clientes ni ponerlos en situaciones incomodas. De todos modos, si no vas por ahí tratando de enseñar tu mano izquierda, dudo de que nadie vaya a fijarse.

-¿Y qué se supone que me voy a poner yo? — preguntó molesta ante su mirada-. No me he traído nada excepto lo que llevo puesto. Ni siquiera un peine, ¡por el amor de Dios!

-Estoy seguro de que puedes comprar todo lo que necesites. Hay tiendas, ¿no? Cuando hayamos reservado la habitación, podrás escoger lo que quieras y pedir que te lo carguen en la cuenta — terminó mientras daba un sorbo de whisky-. Estás tratando por todos los medios de pensar en cualquier obstáculo para evitar lo inevitable, pero no va a funcionar. Y estás agotando mi paciencia — dijo sacando las llaves del coche del bolsillo y poniéndolas sobre la mesa-. Puedes elegir, Candy. O accedes a pasar la noche aquí conmigo o volvemos en cuanto terminemos de comer. Allí recogeré mis cosas y saldré de tu vida para siempre, pero primero repartiré copias del artículo del periódico por la oficina de correos y el tablón de anuncios de la iglesia.

Candy miró aquellos azules ojos y supo que no era una simple amenaza. Era un ultimátum. Apretó los puños por un momento y entonces la ira comenzó a desaparecer. En su lugar sintió un curioso sentimiento de alivio. Desde ese momento podía decirse a sí misma que lo había intentado todo. Pasara lo que pasara, al menos su conciencia estaba limpia.

-Está bien — se rindió cansada-. Me tienes atrapada. No voy a consentir que les rompas el corazón a mis padres. Pero te advierto que lo lamentarás. Todo el mundo tiene conciencia, Albert. Incluso tú. Algún día tendrás lo que te mereces.

-Lo dudo mucho -sonrió-. Estoy seguro de que en los años venideros recordaré esta noche con placer — añadió elevando el vaso-. Ahí tienes mi venganza. Seguro que tú la disfrutaste tanto como yo.

Eso era cierto, se dijo Candy tratando de mirar a otro lado. Mientras Albert aun seguía enojado por todo lo que ella hizo, él tenía suficiente dolores de cabeza con las demandas de su tía, y la única forma que tuvo para quitársela de encima, fue destruida en el momento en que la pequeña rubia arruino su rutina. Había sido un perfecto juego hasta que la conoció.

Cuando les llevaron sus platos, Candy comió despacio. Trataba de alargar aquel momento lo más posible. Él, por su parte, acabó de comer en diez minutos y la observó divertido mientras pinchaba la última cebolla con el tenedor. De pronto alargó la mano, tomó el último bocado con los dedos y se lo ofreció. Sus miradas se encontraron quedándose fijas la una en la otra por un instante. Por fin, ella abrió la boca y aceptó. El sonrió y comentó con naturalidad:

-Hay hombres que no quieren besar a las chicas que huelen a cebolla, pero a mí nunca me ha importado. Supongo que tienes suerte.

-¿Tú crees? Entonces quizá debería haber pedido ajos.

-Los ajos son para protegerse de los vampiros -sonrió-. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a darte un mordisco en el cuello mientras estés durmiendo. En cambio, en lo que se refiere a otras partes de tu cuerpo, no puedo darte ninguna garantía.

-¡Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas! -exclamó irritada y ruborizada-. Me... me... -intentaba buscar la palabra adecuada, pero él la interrumpió.

-¿Te ruboriza? -sonrió-. Bueno, esta noche puedes fingir que eres Trixie Trotter. Ella no se ruborizaba en absoluto, ¿no crees?

Candy se preguntó si no sería más inteligente mantener la boca cerrada a partir de ese momento. Cada vez que hablaba sólo conseguía darle a él más argumentos para disparar.

Abandonaron el bar y volvieron a la recepción. Él hizo un gesto hacia las tiendas y dijo:

-Porque no vas y cómprate lo que necesites. Yo iré por la maleta y a hacer la reserva.

Albert se marchó resuelto, como si todo estuviera decidido. Por un momento Candy se quedó mirándolo impotente. Luego, recordándose a sí misma que había tomado una decisión, se encaminó hacia la tienda. En la primera se compró un peine, un cepillo de dientes, pasta y algunas otras cosas de tocador. Pero fue en la boutique donde verdaderamente comenzó a gastar dinero. Después de todo, él pagaba, se dijo, y si quería que ella interpretase a Trixie Trotter, empezaría a hacerlo desde ese mismo momento.

Cuando Albert volvió, la dependienta estaba guardando sus compras en bolsas.

-¿Has encontrado todo lo que necesitabas, cariño? — preguntó él amable echando un ojo benevolente al montón de paquetes alineados sobre el mostrador.

-Sí, querido -contestó ella sonriente-, creo que sí. Pero si necesito algo más, siempre puedo ordenar que me lo suban, ¿no te parece?

-Por supuesto, amor mío.

Candy tomó el ticket que le ofrecía la envidiosa dependienta, y se lo tendió a Albert con una sonrisa inocente.

-Pagarás esto, ¿verdad, querido?

-Por supuesto, princesa. Me alegro de ver que por fin el tratamiento está empezando a funcionar — contestó mirando apenas la cuenta y sacando el talonario de cheques para luego comentar divertido-. Era adicta a las compras. Supongo que es el resultado de una infancia llena de carencias. No podía dejarla salir sola de casa — añadió inclinándose sobre el mostrador y hablando con la dependienta en voz tan alta que era audible en todo el local.

Candy lo miró con frialdad, luego agarró las bolsas y se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo. Al llegar a la habitación Albert cerró la puerta.

La habitación estaba cómodamente amueblada y tenía unas magníficas vistas sobre el valle. Candy examinó el baño, que estaba perfectamente limpio y reluciente. De puntillas, pasó un dedo por encima de la parte superior de lámpara sobre el lavabo. Luego, en la habitación, hizo lo mismo en los bordes superiores del marco de la ventana y en los respaldos de las sillas. Una vez que terminó el examen Albert comentó:

-¿Y qué me dices del marco de ese cuadro?

-Odio los lugares descuidados — contestó ella con calma-. Tú, como vives en hoteles, estarás acostumbrado, pero yo soy muy escrupulosa.

Candy fue hacia la cama, con dosel, naturalmente, y tiró de la colcha. Las sábanas estaban impecablemente blancas y crujían.

-¿Y bien? -inquirió él-. ¿Te parece lo suficientemente limpio, o quieres que lo probemos antes para hacerte a la idea?

Ignorando aquel comentario, Candy echó un vistazo final a su alrededor y luego dijo:

-Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa. Te sugiero que busques algo que hacer durante una media hora, más o menos. Puedes ir al bar o a pasear — Albert se quedó donde estaba, así que ella volvió a repetir molesta-: ¡Vamos, venga!... No te quedes ahí parado.

Tenía estilo, pensó Albert. Era de admirar. Mirando aquellos pequeños labios resueltos y aquella cabecita desafiante, Albert decidió más firmemente que nunca atravesar aquel caparazón duro para penetrar en la suave y femenina criatura que había debajo.

-No hay ninguna prisa — contestó con naturalidad-. Creo que este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro para sentarse un rato y charlar sobre nuestros asuntos.

-¿Sobre qué asuntos? — preguntó ella suspicaz, tal y como Albert esperaba.

-Bueno, sobre cosas — comentó encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad y sonriendo abiertamente para relajar la tensión-. Podemos intercambiar opiniones como dos personas civilizadas, ¿no crees?

-Conozco tus opiniones, en particular en lo que respecta a las mujeres. Y no son ideas en absoluto civilizadas.

Albert comprendió que no podía prolongar esa situación un minuto más. Iba a tener que poner las cosas en claro allí mismo. En el fondo, se dijo, no podía culparla, aunque hubiera sido ella misma quien, en parte, había hecho las cosas más difíciles. Él había intentado aclararlo todo, pero ella no le había dado ocasión. Era impulsiva y fogosa, y creía firmemente en el poder ofensivo de las palabras. De todos modos, se dijo, tendría que volver a intentarlo.

-Escucha... -dijo paciente-. No estés tan enfadada y tan... -de pronto se interrumpió, dándose cuenta por la actitud de Candy de que había vuelto a tomar el camino equivocado.

Ella comenzó una retahíla de reproches y Albert la escuchó.

-¿Te extraña que esté enfadada? Para empezar te... y luego te... — Sólo escuchó la mitad de aquella parrafada, en la que lo comparó con Calígula y con Vlad el Empalador. La observaba fascinado. Era realmente un espectáculo digno de ver, pensó.

Tenía... chispa, esa era la palabra. ¿Por qué diablos no la habría conocido años atrás?, se preguntó mientras seguía increpándolo.

-... no significa nada para ti. Sólo piensas en una cosa. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Primero me amenazas con el chantaje... y ahora quieres que me siente aquí a escuchar tus mentiras, esperando que sea lo suficientemente estúpida como para... para... — respiró hondo y luego sacó un dedo indicando hacia la puerta-. Y ahora, por favor, vete.

Albert volvió a sonreír. Tenía que detenerla, estaba a punto de darle una baja de tensión. Había más de un modo de llevarse el gato al agua, pensó. O de demostrarle algo a alguien que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Y la señorita Candy White, necesitaba que alguien le cortara esas uñas afiladas. Se quitó la chaqueta despacio.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó ella insegura.

-Me desvisto, por supuesto — contestó desabrochándose la camisa-. Podemos tomar la ducha juntos.

Candy abrió los ojos atónita.

-¡Ducharnos juntos! — tragó seco-. ¡Por supuesto que no! Es... es...

-Es práctico — la interrumpió Albert-, así podremos enjabonarnos la espalda el uno al otro —añadió acercándose lentamente y mirándola a los ojos-. Estoy seguro de que esa experiencia te va a gustar.

Sus labios estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, pensó Candy mientras sus rodillas comenzaban a flaquear. Lo maldijo en silencio y luego, en un susurro apenas audible, dijo:

-La... la ducha es muy pequeña para dos, cualquiera se daría cuenta.

-Eso lo hará aún más íntimo — contestó Albert con un tono diferente.

Entonces él comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa lentamente, y cuando estuvo abierta, alcanzó el broche del sujetador. Candy apenas tuvo tiempo de rechistar antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella, y luego sintió que su mano abrazaba uno de sus pechos. Su cuerpo tembló ante la intimidad de sus caricias.

- Mejor — murmuró Albert apartando los labios de los de ella y mirándola con aquellos ojos azules oscuros-. La lengua puede mentir, Candy, pero el cuerpo no. y el tuyo desea ser amado, ¿no es cierto? Sólo hay una forma de satisfacer ese deseo que ambos compartimos el uno por el otro.

Candy miró a Albert en silencio, desesperada, sintiendo que su corazón latía veloz. Algo muy dentro de ella, más allá del caos de las sensaciones, le advertía de que, si se rendía sin luchar, nunca más en la vida, nunca, podría volver a mirarse al espejo sin sentir desprecio por sí misma. ¿Merecía la pena a cambio de unos instantes de placer?, se preguntó. No sabía la respuesta, como tampoco la había sabido media hora antes, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte como para resistirse.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? — preguntó él en un susurro-. A pesar de todo, me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera eres capaz de negar lo que digo con un movimiento de cabeza.

La falda cayó al suelo alrededor de sus tobillos al desabrochar él la cremallera. Albert comenzó a besarla en la nuca y ella sintió que su corazón retumbaba sus oídos. Sus brazos, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido inertes a los costados, intentaron apartarlo nerviosos, pero luego, como tomando una vida propia, se deslizaron por su cintura. Al sentir el calor y la firmeza de su cuerpo bajo la fina camisa de algodón. Candy no pudo seguir luchando. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con los músculos de su espalda.

Entonces Albert, al comprobar su rendición inminente, exhaló un grito de placer desde lo más profundo de la garganta. La voz de su mente había cesado, sólo sentía un deseo irrefrenable. Él era un mentiroso, un mujeriego y un tramposo, pero no le importaba. Su corazón retumbaba y la sangre corría loca por sus venas. Lo deseaba, y lo deseaba en ese momento.

Después de todas sus protestas y sus buenas intenciones, al final no era mejor que cualquiera de las otras mujeres sobre las que Dorothy le había advertido. No era mejor que cualquiera de esas mujeres que se sentían atraídas por demonios sin escrúpulos como él.

Pero no le importaba. Aquel deseo ardiente era más fuerte de lo que podía soportar. Buscó sus labios con avidez y se estrechó contra él. Temblaba mientras él acariciaba y presionaba firmemente su trasero. Sus besos estaban llenos de hambrienta pasión, eran salvajes. Entonces Candy deslizó los dedos enfebrecidos por el cinturón intentando desabrochárselo.

-Me deseas, ¿no es verdad, Candy? -preguntó con voz ronca-. Quiero oírtelo decir.

¿Es que se había vuelto loco?, se preguntó. Por supuesto que lo deseaba. ¿Acaso no lo estaba viendo?

-Bien... — contestó él al ver su leve asentamiento-. Entonces no puedes acusarme de forzarte, ¿no? Tienes tantas ganas de hacer el amor conmigo como aquella primera noche — algo en su voz barrió la neblina de deseo por él. Candy se quedó mirándolo sin comprender-. Tienes razón, por supuesto -continuó ducha es demasiado estrecha para los dos. Podrías resbalarte con el jabón y romperte una pierna. Por eso creo que será mejor que esperemos hasta esta noche. La cama parece un lugar mucho más adecuado.

Aquellas palabras le sentaron como un jarro de agua fría. Quiso taparse, pero era inútil. Estaba horrorizada. Por un momento, intentó protestar, pero no le salían las palabras.

Finalmente habló:

-Eres un...¡Un ser insensible! Despreciable!...Te... te...

Albert detuvo aquella explosión de rabia con un beso, luego se dio la vuelta.

-Ese no es el lenguaje que debería usar una dama. Ahora ve a ducharte. Volveré dentro de media hora.

La llevo dirección a la ducha y abandonó la habitación. Candy se quedó inmóvil mirando la puerta, llena de rabia y golpeándose la frente con los puños. Él era un monstruo... manipulador y falso. Le había tendido una trampa para demostrar la superficialidad de su actitud, y ella había caído con la mayor facilidad. Si lo que pretendía era destruir deliberadamente su confianza en sí misma lo había conseguido.

La ducha templó sus nervios, llegando incluso a olvidar en parte su enfado mientras se vestía. Quitó con cuidado las etiquetas de la ropa interior nueva. Tenía ya puestos las bragas y el sujetador cuando él volvió a entrar en la habitación con paso lento. Se quedó admirándola sin esconder su deleite y dijo:

-¿Es de seda pura? Muy sexy, Candy. Es una pena que tengas que ponerte algo encima. Ahí abajo causarías tanta sensación como en Freiburger.

Candy lo ignoró y comenzó a ponerse unos pantalones, pero no era fácil hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Lo veía desnudarse por el rabillo del ojo. Primero se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y la camisa. Luego los pantalones, que dobló cuidadosamente dejándolos en el respaldo de una silla. Era su forma despreocupada y natural de hacerlo lo que la preocupaba.

O bien no sentía ninguna vergüenza o bien estaba simplemente demostrándole que no le importaba que lo viera. Cuando por fin se quitó los calzoncillos con naturalidad Candy se puso colorada. Le había pillado mirándolo, pero se dio la vuelta aprisa y se puso una blusa. Albert rió para sí mismo y se dirigió a la ducha.

Cinco minutos más tarde Candy estaba mirando por la ventana con los brazos apoyados sobre el marco cuando él salió. Al menos había tenido la decencia de ponerse una toalla, pensó.

-Puedes darte la vuelta y dejar de ruborizarte. Estoy vestido. Candy se dio la vuelta con un gesto de desdén, pero parpadeó sorprendida intentando ahogar la risa al verlo con los calzoncillos que ella le había arrojado.

-Veo que los reconoces -sonrió-. Rojos con ositos amarillos. Son los que me arrojaste a la cara en Freiburger. Desde luego no son de mi estilo, pero he pensado guardarlos como recuerdo.

-Dijiste que estabas vestido — contestó ella enfadada notando que él disfrutaba de su malestar-. Ponte los benditos pantalones. Te esperaré en el vestíbulo -añadió pasando por delante.

Una vez abajo, se sentó en un sofá, tomó una revista que había sobre una mesa y comenzó a hojearla. Era incapaz de interesarse por ella, así que volvió a dejarla. Entonces, se fijó en un teléfono público y se preguntó si debería avisar a su madre de que no volvería aquella noche.

¿Pero qué excusa le pondría?

Aún seguía lamentándose por la humillación que acababa de sufrir en la habitación. En realidad, se dijo, la había humillado en más de una forma. La había rechazado. ¿Pero por qué?, se preguntó. Aquello la hacía pensar que, o bien Albert sabía mantener un control férreo sobre su propio cuerpo, o bien el resto no era para él más que un juego. Un juego al que jugaba según su propia conveniencia. Simplemente tenía la mala suerte de ser uno de sus juguetes. Estaba mirando al suelo mientras reflexionaba, y justo levantó la vista cuando él llegó.

Se paró y la miró de arriba abajo con aprobación mientras ella se levantaba del asiento, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella sacó una mano y dijo:

-Tienes que prestarme unas monedas para llamar por teléfono. Mi madre se preocupará si no vuelvo esta noche a casa.

-¿Quieres que sea yo quien le explique la situación? — preguntó Albert con inocencia buscando en el bolsillo.

-No, no quiero — contestó ella tomando las monedas.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia el teléfono fue pensando en una excusa. Le diría a su madre que el coche había fallado y que no habría piezas de recambio disponibles hasta el día siguiente. Una vez que hubo hecho la desagradable llamada, se dio la vuelta y encontró a Albert esperándola en la terraza.

-Ya está... -dijo fría-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Pasar una agradable tarde en el río? — Albert le ofreció las llaves del coche y le dio las órdenes:

-Quiero ver todo lo que pueda de los alrededores, y quiero que tú conduzcas.

Candy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y lo siguió hasta el aparcamiento. Hubiera deseado saber qué era lo que él encontraba tan fascinante de aquel lugar remoto, pero se hubiera mordido la lengua antes de preguntar. Si quería perder el tiempo, era asunto suyo, pensó. Ella no iba a detenerlo. Al menos mientras conducía no jugaba con sus sentimientos.

Candy siguió las indicaciones de Albert cruzando a la derecha en una pequeña carretera a una distancia de kilómetro y medio desde la posada y reduciendo considerablemente la velocidad para evitar los baches del camino.

-¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí por donde quieres ir? No creo que esta carretera lleve a ninguna parte, parece abandonada.

-Sigue conduciendo — contestó levantando apenas la vista del mapa que iba consultando-. Ya te diré cuándo debes parar.

Era un maleducado, pensó Candy. Le estaría bien empleado que el coche acabara con la suspensión destrozada o con una rueda pinchada. No había nada que ver por aquellos alrededores, excepto alguna que otra pobre granja aislada sobre la falda de las montañas.

Estaban cerca de una de esas granjas cuando Albert le pidió que parase el coche para salir a estirar las piernas. Candy miró a su alrededor y dijo en voz baja:

- Te dije que esta carretera no nos llevaría a ninguna parte. Podemos dar la vuelta.

Albert respiraba profundamente. Sus ojos azules escrutaban los alrededores al detalle.

-Alguien nos está observando -dijo de pronto.

-¿Quién? -preguntó ella parpadeando y mirando a su alrededor-. Yo no veo a nadie.

-Está escondido.

Candy volvió a mirar a su alrededor y luego lo miró a él incrédula.

-Aquí no hay nadie excepto tú y yo. Estás tratando de asustarme, nada más.

-Él es el que está asustado — declaró en voz baja-. Es por eso por lo que se esconde.

Probablemente se trate de un cazador furtivo — dijo tomando su mano y sonriendo-. Vamos, charlaremos con él.

Candy se dejó llevar de la mano a lo largo de un arroyo a sólo unos metros de distancia, y entonces vio la figura de un niño acurrucado en la maleza. Sólo se le veía la cara sucia y el pelo rizado. Se puso en pie al acercarse ellos y los miró cauto, dispuesto a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Albert sonrió y recogió una caña de pescar que tenía a los pies.

-¿Has tenido suerte, hijo? — el niño los miró a ambos. Debió decidir que no eran una amenaza, pero a pesar de todo respondió sólo sacudiendo la cabeza. Albert miró la lenta corriente de agua y añadió-: Aquí debe de haber muchas truchas. ¿Qué estás usando para pescar? ¿Gusanos?

-Sí — asintió limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano y encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Qué otra cosa voy a usar?

Candy sonrió. Aquel niño probablemente viviría en la granja por la que acababan de pasar.

Tenía los vaqueros llenos de parches y la camisa era vieja.

-No necesitas gusanos para pescar, hijo — contestó Albert sonriendo-. Sólo necesitas una mano.

¿Es que no te ha enseñado tu padre ese truco?

-Mi padre esta muerto. — Albert se quedó mirándolo en silencio por un momento, luego le apartó el pelo negro de la frente y añadió:

-Si quieres, yo puedo enseñarte — el chico asintió y Albert sonrió-. Muy bien, vamos a buscar un lugar adecuado.

Caminaron corriente arriba y de pronto Albert los miró a ambos haciéndolos callar. Se quitó la camisa, se inclinó sobre el arroyo y bajó la mano despacio hasta que estuvo a sólo un palmo de la superficie del agua. Candy y el niño se agacharon y vieron una enorme trucha nadando contracorriente. Cuando estuvo justo debajo de su mano Albert la acarició despacio. La trucha se quedó quieta. Albert siguió acariciándola unos segundos, levantó la mano de golpe y el pez salió volando por encima de sus cabezas. El chico gritó entusiasmado.

-¿Has visto lo fácil que es? Ahora iremos a otro sitio y probarás tú. Sólo tienes que recordar que no tienes que agarrar al pez. Si lo haces se te escurrirá como una pastilla de jabón. Lánzalo hacia arriba deprisa.

Una hora más tarde regresaron al coche. Albert sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia la granja.

-Bueno, al menos hoy una familia cenará trucha.

No había nada de jactancioso en la forma en que había dicho aquello, reflexionó Candy. Sólo la satisfacción de haber ayudado a alguien. Lo miró extrañada. Sabía que nunca olvidaría la expresión de admiración del niño. Incluso ella había estado a punto de besarlo. Se sentó al volante y dijo:

-He visto pescar así antes. Es un viejo truco. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

-Supervivencia. Sólo con un mapa, una brújula, un cuchillo y un trozo de pedernal, te enseñan. — Terminó diciendo con nostalgia, como si echara de menos aquella vida y los desafíos que conllevaba.

Candy lo miró de nuevo... miró su perfil, la fuerza y resolución de su mandíbula. Era cien por ciento masculino. Y ante todo era un superviviente. Pero si él era un superviviente, ¿qué sería ella entonces?, se preguntó. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía contra él? Bueno, se dijo, al menos resultaría interesante averiguarlo. Sabía que debía tratarlo con antipatía, pero cada vez se sentía más intrigada y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Y si te gustaba tanto, ¿Qué sucedió?

Albert la observo antes de responder, respirando hondo al dar su respuesta:- Responsabilidades, obligaciones, no se pueden abandonar, uno nunca obtiene lo que realmente desea, algunas veces las cadenas no te dejan, algunas veces es mejor sufrir solo.

Candy redujo la velocidad despacio hasta parar el coche y luego se volvió en el asiento para mirarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó airada. Un hombre como él, ¿qué clase de cadenas podría tener?

-¿Por qué deseas saberlo? — preguntó él volviendo sus ojos azules hacia ella.

-Olvídalo, no tienes porque decírmelo. — Aquellos ojos continuaron estudiándola. Luego Albert esbozó una amplia sonrisa y asintió.

- Algún día te lo contare, Candy. Yo creo que somos iguales en muchos aspectos. — De pronto, Candy sintió que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso, así que miró hacia otro lado.

-Bueno... lo dudo.

Albert levantó una mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Ese gesto la tomo por sorpresa, él la miro intensamente acariciando su rostro con delicadeza antes de poseer su boca, en un largo y apasionado beso. Cuando al fin la dejó marchar, dijo desafiante:

-Estás dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de vengarte o de corregir lo que está mal. Como yo. El problema es que sólo puede haber un ganador en nuestra lucha, Candy. Y la pregunta que me queda por hacerte es: ¿qué tal vas a encajar con la derrota?

Candy tragó seco y dio la única contestación que se le ocurrió ante semejante pregunta.

-No... no lo sé, Albert. Supongo que dependerá de la piedad que demuestres como vencedor.

La sonrisa de sus labios era toda una provocación, y su mirada la abrumaba. Su corazón latía furioso en el pecho cuando él volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y cómo de caritativo quieres que me muestre? ¿Quieres que simplemente tome lo que es mío y que me contente con eso?

Candy luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas en su boca seca.

-Sólo... sólo deja que conserve cierto respeto por mí misma. Eso... eso es todo lo que te pido, Albert. Destruye esas fotos del periódico para que nunca nadie pueda saber la verdad. Dame la oportunidad de llevar una vida respetable.

-¿Eso es todo? — Preguntó elevando las cejas-. Me decepcionas, Candy. Esperaba que te hubieras puesto una meta más alta. Después de todo estás enamorada, ¿no?

Aquella pregunta la dejó atónita. No sólo por ser directa, sino porque la obligaba a enfrentarse a algo que había estado tratando de evitar. Hasta ese momento le había resultado fácil explicarse a sí misma sus sentimientos. No eran más que un crudo deseo. Él, al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada más a su favor, pero de pronto tenía ante sí otro aspecto de él. Había visto a un hombre con generosidad de espíritu, y al parecer con suficiente sentido del honor como para tirar todo por la borda y asumir responsabilidades y obligaciones que aun desconocía.

Albert seguía mirándola, buscando en las profundidades de su alma y esperando una respuesta. Ella hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la vista de él y se quedó mirando hacia adelante. Por fin se sintió capaz de responder.

-Cualquier mujer que se enamore de ti sería una estúpida, Albert. Nunca podría confiar en tu fidelidad. Según tus propias palabras lo que a ti te complace son los encuentros ocasionales. «De un modo regular», según dijiste. Lo recuerdo con mucha claridad. Sólo estás obsesionado por el deseo físico, lo demás no te importa.

Albert se sintió de pronto tremendamente frustrado. Esa era la imagen que Candy tenía de él, y no importaba lo que él digiera o hiciera, eso era lo único que para ella seria cierto. Porque sería una pérdida de tiempo, sin duda alguna, ella ya había ido explicándose todos sus actos de modo que encajaran con aquella idea. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba un consuelo. En lugar de negar que estuviese enamorada, Candy había evadido la pregunta. Precisamente porque lo estaba, se dijo. ¿Acaso estaba comenzando a flaquear?... Pronto obtendría la respuesta a esa pregunta, se dijo, a su debido tiempo. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que no iba a dejarla marchar. Su tía quería que él sentara cabeza a pesar de todo, y él, por fin había encontrado a la mujer ideal, y ella, estaba equivocada si pensaba que la iba a dejar escapar, **costará** lo que le **costará**.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a: **Bavaria 2013, lcolina, Elenomar, Gatita Andrew, Guest, Rose Andley, Mayra Exitosa, Carolina Clarf, Karina Grandches, Blackcat2010, KARINA... jajajajaja ya estamos a punto de lanzar a Albert por un acantilado...o por la Colina misma...jajajaja...


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación…Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga.

**N/A: Hola chicas, ya nos quedan dos capítulos para el final, así que espero se diviertan con los próximos acontecimientos...siiiii...saludos...Nuevamente historia Adaptada de la colección Harlequin por: Alec Ryder**

**Pasión de una noche**

**Capítulo 8**

TAN pronto se sentaron en un tranquilo rincón del salón, apareció un camarero, impecablemente, vestido para tomar nota de lo que iban a tomar. Albert pidió unas copas y luego quiso ver la carta. La música y la luz, ambas discretas, sin duda alguna para que los clientes se relajaran, pero era inútil en lo que respectaba a Candy.

Estaba nerviosa y agitada.

Albert, por su parte, seguía mostrando su habitual comportamiento, calmado y con seguridad de sí mismo. Él la miraba intensamente, sin apartar la vista de ella, como pensando en lo que pronto iba a suceder.

Aquella mirada no contribuía en mucho a que ella se calmara. Él quizás ganaría la partida, quizás tendría su noche de pasión asegurada, pero no tenía derecho a mirarla con ese aire de satisfacción. Cuando llegaron las copas y la carta, Albert sonrió.

-GIenlivet con agua mineral. Es tú bebida favorita, si mal no recuerdo. ¿O lo pediste sólo para impresionarme, como todo lo demás?

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo qué estás hablando — musitó Candy cohibida.

-Mentirosa.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme mentirosa!

-¿Y por qué no? — Preguntó Albert elevando una ceja como en sorpresa-. Es exactamente lo que eres — sus ojos azules, medio enfadados, medio divertidos, la miraban desafiantes invitándola a contestar. Candy le devolvió la mirada en silencio, así que Albert por fin suspiró y abrió la carta-. Bueno, no importa. Y ahora dime, ¿qué vas a ordenar?

-La verdad es que no tengo hambre — contestó ella recobrándose en parte-. He perdido el apetito.

-Bébete la copa — sugirió él con una tierna sonrisa mostrando una compasión fingida y exagerada-, quizás la recuperes — sin más consultas, Albert llamó al camarero y ordeno para dos-. Después de la cena, iremos a dar un paseo a lo largo del río. Disfrutaremos del aire de la noche. Es el final de un precioso día veraniego, y pronto saldrán las estrellas. Eso debería ambientarte para el romance.

¿Romance?, se preguntó Candy amargamente. ¿Era así como él lo llamaba? Bebió un trago y volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa levantando la vista lentamente para encontrarse con su mirada desafiante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

-Pensé que ayer había dejado bastante claro ese asunto — contestó él sorprendido.- De todos modos, si estoy aquí, es gracias a ti, así que no tienes derecho a quejarte.

-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a quejarme -replicó-. Si trataras a las mujeres con más respeto en lugar de utilizarlas como si fueran meros objetos para satisfacer tus instintos, nada de esto habría sucedido.

-Puede que tengas razón — contestó él indiferente-, pero en lo que respecta a esas mujeres de las que tanto te preocupas... bueno, la mayoría de ellas no querían nada serio, ninguna protestó. No hasta que apareciste tú.

Candy apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sus palabras eran tan duras que hasta Atila parecía un santo a su lado. Era un arrogante y un engreído...

-¿Me estás diciendo que merecía que me trataras así? -exigió saber furiosa.

- No, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo — contestó él con calma.

Candy cerró los puños con fuerza y luego contó lentamente hasta diez antes de pronunciar palabra.

-Creo que voy a volver a Chicago. Me marcharé a finales de esta semana.

Albert se quedó pensando por un momento en lo que ella había dicho. Luego sacudió la cabeza como para expresar sus dudas.

-Eso sería un grave error, Candy. Echarías por tierra mis planes. Además, mira lo que pasó la última vez que fuiste. Chicago es una ciudad llena de lobos.

Eso era cierto, pensó Candy. Luego recordó a La anciana y dijo:

-La última vez que fui me dejé aconsejar por la persona equivocada, pero esta vez no voy a ser tan estúpida.

-Todo el mundo dice lo mismo —comentó Albert desdeñoso y con naturalidad-, pero todos vuelven a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez. Confía en mí —añadió dándole unas palmaditas paternales en la mano-, estarás mucho más segura quedándote aquí conmigo. Es mejor lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer, como reza el dicho.

Candy no había conocido el verdadero significado de la palabra frustración hasta ese momento. No era habitual que se quedara sin argumentos, pero aquélla era una de esas ocasiones. Era imposible discutir con él. Si lo insultaba, simplemente sonreía y le devolvía el insulto a la cara. Comenzaba a pensar que él quería ponerla nerviosa deliberadamente. ¿Pero para qué?, se preguntó. ¿Es que buscaba algo más que la mera sumisión física? ¿Estaba loco, acaso? No, se dijo. Eso era una estupidez. Había visto su lado positivo, el lado bueno de su naturaleza. Tenía que ser otra la razón. Comenzó a dar vueltas al vaso sobre el mantel y luego levantó la vista y frunció el ceño suspicaz.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que tratas de hacer aquí? No pretenderás rehabilitar esa vieja Mansión para vivir en ella, ¿no?

-¿Y por qué no? -sonrió-. ¿Es que no sería yo un buen amo?

-Sería aburrido para un hombre como tú -sonrió desdeñante. -Sin ir a restaurantes como el Freiburger Falle, sin mujeres jóvenes y guapas a las que engañar. No durarías ni un mes.

-Tienes razón -sonrió y suspiró Albert-. Pero no sería yo quien viviera allí. Tengo otros planes para esa propiedad — añadió poniéndose serio-. Hace unos meses llego a mis manos un proyecto, por más que lo había pensado no había encontrado el lugar perfecto, y como tú misma lo dices, no hay empleos en la zona, y esa propiedad está casi en el centro de una de las regiones más naturales. Es un lugar perfecto.

-Supongo que sí -contestó Candy después de buscar argumentos en contra.

-Por supuesto que sí — aseguró él contento-. Y se necesitará a mucha gente para mantenerlo en funcionamiento. Naturalmente todos serán vecinos del lugar y tendrán que vivir cerca —añadió mirándola con inocencia-. ¿Te gustaría ayudar?

-Ayudar? — Candy no entendía cuáles eran sus intenciones.-¿Y qué hay de el Señor Matthew? — Preguntó ella ignorando su última pregunta-. ¿Vas a comprar la posada de verdad?

-Mañana vendrá un topógrafo a echarle un vistazo. Quiero ampliarlo y añadirle otras habitaciones.

-¿Pero porqué? — Volvió a preguntar ella confusa-, si apenas da para pagar los gastos. Aquí no vienen casi turistas, ni en verano.

-Eso es porque no hay nada que atraiga a la gente. ¿Por qué iba a querer alguien visitar un pueblo que luce más abandonado que nada? Al paso que va desaparecerá en un plazo de veinte años.

Albert no estaba diciendo nada que los habitantes no supieran. Sin embargo, les costaba admitirlo.

-¿Y tú vas a cambiar todo eso? — preguntó ella con una sonrisa irónica.

-No te importará que lo intente, ¿verdad? — respondió él con igual ironía.

-Sólo si dejas a La anciana en paz -contestó decidida-. He visto la forma en que mirabas su casa.- «Las mejores vistas de todo », dijiste. No pararás hasta que le pongas las manos encima.

Por un momento, Albert se quedó mirándola en silencio. Pero no a ella, no. Era como si estuviera mirando a través de ella... más allá... Candy sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina, pero de pronto el hechizo se rompió y sus ojos azules la miraron directamente.

-Tu vieja amiga no tiene nada que temer, Candy. De hecho me gustaría poder asegurárselo personalmente. Me gustaría que me llevaras a verla algún día.

-Lo haré — confirmó pensando que le haría firmar cualquier cosa que prometiera ante La anciana.

...

Candy permaneció tensa durante toda la cena. Sólo picó algo de la deliciosa comida de su plato, y no con mucho entusiasmo. Por suerte, Albert no trató de conversar con ella, al menos eso era de agradecer. Le brindaba la oportunidad de reflexionar. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá él lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Quizá la estaba dejando que se atormentara a sí misma, que se regodeara en su propio sufrimiento. En el tema de la venganza, los White no tenían nada que enseñarle.

Ella nunca, nunca en la vida se había mentido a sí misma. Y si quería seguir siendo sincera, debía confesarse a sí misma que la idea de hacer el amor con él la estaba llevando a un camino sin salida. Podía intentar justificarse diciéndose que lo hacía por su familia, para salvarlos de la vergüenza. Pero sabía que esa argumentación era insostenible. Su deseo de que él la poseyera una vez más era primitivo, y no podía ignorarlo sólo porque no le gustara.

Aunque su verdadero problema se presentaría después. Si él se conformara con volver a Chicago en cuanto consiguiera lo que había ido a buscar, todo sería fácil. Podría seguir viviendo con la culpa. Pero él no iba a marcharse. A juzgar por sus planes que había ideado su propósito era quedarse para siempre. Y no quería que ella se marchara... ¿Qué planeaba en realidad? ¿Es que creía que podía disponer de ella como de una concubina personal?

Cuando terminaron de cenar, en lugar de pedir café, Albert la condujo de vuelta al salón de la posada para tomar otro whisky.

-¿Es que pretendes emborracharme?

-En lo absoluto, no creo que haga ninguna falta. Tu expresión de resignación durante la cena ha sido lo suficientemente elocuente -sonrió irónico-. Sin embargo, juraría que bajo esa expresión lastimera tu corazón late furioso con anticipación.

-Eres insoportable. Eres la vergüenza de tu sexo — contestó despectiva mirando incómoda a otro lado.

-Quizás -admitió él franco-. No soy ningún ángel, pero al menos nunca fingí ser lo que no era. — Albert no sabía con quien estaba más furioso, consigo mismo por no reconocer su inocencia, o con ella por pretender lo que no era.

Candy comprendió que aquello era una acusación y lo miró con dureza.

-Supongo que ahora volverás a hablar de Trixie Trotter.

Albert le devolvió aquella mirada con otra aún más dura.

-No, estaba pensando en esa huida tan mal aconsejada. Recordaba la conversación que tuvimos cuando nos conocimos por primera vez — Candy se puso pálida, pero Albert continuó hablando en voz baja-. Fue hace sólo unas pocas semanas, Candy. No puedes haber olvidado cómo empezó todo, ni las mentiras que me contaste.

Candy se puso tensa en la silla. Era consciente de las miradas de la gente, pero no le importaban.

-¡Es la tercera vez que me acusas de mentirosa hoy! Y me molesta mucho. O te disculpas ahora mismo o te... te...

-¿Me qué? — preguntó elevando una ceja desafiante.

Candy se quedó mirándolo por un momento, echó la silla hacia atrás, se puso en pie y salió echa una furia por la puerta.

Albert la alcanzó en el vestíbulo y, agarrándola con fuerza por el brazo, tiró de ella hacia la salida principal y entró en la terraza. Una vez allí, la hizo detenerse y la miró a la cara. Estaba enfadada y ruborizada. Y por dios si no se veía mas hermosa.

-Está bien, cálmate, pequeña impetuosa. Me disculpo. En lugar de decir que me mentiste, debí decir que me dejaste llegar a conclusiones erróneas. ¿Te hace eso sentirte mejor?

-¡No, por supuesto que no!

-Entonces esto quizás sí. — Albert tiró de ella y la besó. La besó con tal pasión que Candy permaneció inmóvil y atónita. Luego recobró el sentido y trató de apartarse, pero no tenía fuerza en comparación con él, así que dejó de luchar. Decidida a no responderle mantuvo el cuerpo tenso y los labios rígidos, pero al continuar el asalto comenzó a derretirse al calor de aquel apasionado beso. Sus piernas empezaban a fallar.

Al fin él la soltó, la miró a los ojos y, para su propia mortificación, le dijo:

-No sabes qué hacer, si dejarte consumir por la ira, o por el deseo. ¿No es cierto?...Debí saberlo. Pero ahora ya sé cómo enfrentarme a tus rabietas.

-Eres despreciable -replicó ella una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento.

-Y tú eres toda una belleza -contestó él solemne-, sobre todo cuando te enojas -añadió elevando su rostro del mentón y obligándola a mirarlo-. Tu piel se ruboriza con un tenue color rosado, y tus ojos verdes brillan con fuego. Eres una mujer muy hermosa, Candy -continuó en voz baja y casi ronca-. Nunca había visto unos labios tan deseables y tentadores como los tuyos.

De pronto, Candy recordó. Fue como si una alarma sonara en su cabeza. Se apartó y dijo despectiva:

-Esa debe de ser una de tus frases favoritas, ¿no? Ya la usaste conmigo en Chicago. Supongo que una persona como tú, con tantas mujeres, a veces tiene fallos de memoria.

-No... sólo estaba intentando descubrir hasta qué punto recordabas aquella noche en Chicago — explicó tomando de su brazo y añadiendo-: Y ahora me pregunto qué otras cosas recuerdas.

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par, pero se alegró de poder salir de la terraza. Habían demasiados curiosos que miraban en su dirección.

-Puedes soltarme el brazo, no creo que haya muchos sitios a los que pueda huir. — Albert la soltó.

Aunque el sol había descendido en el cielo, la tarde resultaba agradablemente cálida. El aire estaba perfumado de la fragancia típica del área. El río, ancho y rápido, corría por su curso lleno de recodos descansando aquí y allá, ocasionalmente, en profundos y oscuros remansos. La hierba estaba suave y fresca bajo sus pies. Caminaron despacio corriente arriba. Candy se mantenía a distancia. Intentaba evitar que él quisiera tomarla de improviso, allí mismo.

Caminaron en silencio y, de pronto, bajo la copa de un enorme pino, él se detuvo y se quedó observando el paisaje. Candy dio un paso atrás y lo miró con precaución. Lo sabía, se dijo. Sus hormonas estaban listas y no podía esperar a la noche. Al fin él la miró con aquellos ojos azules y ella se quedo sin aliento.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? — exigió saber delatándose con el temblor de su voz.

-¿De qué forma? — La expresión de confusión de Albert no iba a engañarla ni por un segundo. Era un truco.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Es en lo único en lo que piensas, ¿verdad? En tu cerebro sólo cabe una idea.

Sus ojos brillaron divertidos y su ceño pasó de la confusión a la ironía sonriendo al comprender.

-A mí me parece que la única persona aquí que sólo es capaz de pensar en una cosa eres tú. Primero me tientas en la ducha, y ahora aquí, en el campo y a la vista de todo el mundo. Candy White. Estoy seguro de que tu madre se quedaría de piedra si lo supiera — dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando-. Pero una vez más tengo que renunciar al placer. Es una cuestión de seguridad. Si nos dejamos llevar por nuestros deseos, me pasaré la noche quitándote los pinchos de pino de tu preciosa y delicada espalda.

Candy abrió la boca atónita. ¿Por qué no se abría la tierra allí mismo y se la tragaba?, se preguntó. Si su intención era burlarse, ella misma se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Lo miró a la cara con la poca dignidad que le quedaba dijo con calma:

-Si he malinterpretado las razones por las que te has detenido justo aquí, la culpa es tuya. No creo que haya ninguna mujer en el mundo que pueda sentirse a salvo contigo.

Albert suspiro resignado, ella solo quería juzgarlo, fusilarlo y dale con lo mismo, bueno, si eso la hacía feliz, él continuaría.

-Pues a algunas mujeres les gusta -comentó-. De hecho a la mayor parte. Les hace sentir que tienen poder para atraer a un hombre. ¿Por qué otra razón iban a usar si no perfume, maquillaje o vestidos?

Sabía que había un argumento en contra de ese comentario tan típicamente machista pero, por desgracia, no podía recordarlo en ese momento. En lugar de ello tuvo que contentarse con responder con dureza:

-Bueno, pues yo no soy una de ellas.

-¿No? -rió ásperamente-. ¿Y qué me dices de cuando viniste a nuestra primera cita vestida como si hubieras salido de las páginas de una revista de moda?

-¿Y cómo se supone que debía haberme vestido? -frunció el ceño-. Era una cita en un restaurante, ¿no es así? Habría dado la nota si me hubiera puesto unos vaqueros y un jersey. Y no me digas que a ti no te hubiera importado — añadió retirándose algunos mechones de su cabello de la cara-. Tú me invitaste a cenar y yo simplemente correspondí a esa invitación vistiéndome tal y como requería la ocasión.

Los ojos de Albert de pronto adquirieron una expresión dura. Gruñó escéptico y desdeñoso y siguió caminando.

Candy se quedó mirándolo indignada. Luego se apresuró a caminar tras él y a bloquearle el paso. Con las piernas separadas y las manos sobre las caderas elevó el mentón y exigió saber enfadada:

-Si tienes alguna acusación que hacer, hazla. No te des la vuelta. No puedo adivinar lo que estás pensando.

Albert la miró de arriba abajo, lo cual la enfureció aún más, y luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Otra rabieta? Ya sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez. — amenazo

-No es ninguna rabieta -contestó dando un paso atrás-. Sólo quiero saber qué había de malo en mi modo de vestir aquel día. A mí me pareció que te gustaba. ¿O es que sólo estabas mintiendo como tantas otras veces?

-No, desde luego, no era una mentira. Estabas verdaderamente hermosa -admitió deprisa-. Pero claro, en aquel momento yo no sabía bien quién eras, ¿no es así, señorita White?

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? -preguntó ella perpleja-. Sabías mi nombre y dónde vivía, ¿no es cierto?

-Si mal no recuerdo era un vestido de seda de diseño -musitó en voz alta-. Debía de costar una fortuna. Y no es cierto que te lo pusieras sólo para corresponder a mi invitación. Lo elegiste a propósito — Candy comenzó a sospechar que aquella discusión no podía acabar bien. Albert se proponía llegar a algún sitio-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Preguntó

-Yo...yo...yo... - Ella sabía que no tenía una excusa...

- Comprendo... -contestó divertido y enfadado, quería que ella entendiera su error, si no hubiera sido él quien la invitara hubiera sido otro, y eso lo llenaba de rabia, así que continuo-. No recuerdas lo que me dijiste en aquel momento, ¿verdad?... Recuerdo incluso que cuando te hice un cumplido tú me contestaste... — Albert se rascó la oreja como intentando recordar las palabras exactas-... sí, me dijiste que habías tenido problemas para decidir qué ponerte, y que al final habías escogido ese vestido. Pero ésa no es la contestación que hubiera dado una mujer a no ser que quisiera dar la impresión de que tenía un armario lleno de ropa, ¿no crees?

-¡Está bien! -contestó Candy tragando e intentando defenderse-. Pero no era más que un vestido, ¡maldita sea! No comprendo por qué estás armando tanto escándalo por un vestido.-Puede que yo dijera alguna mentira insignificante, pero no fue nada comparado con lo que me hiciste tú a mí.

-Como ya te he dicho antes — se encogió de hombros-, la única culpable eres tú -Candy abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar, pero él la miró con tal dureza que calló-. Sé que no eres una estúpida, Candy. ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de que caíste en tu propia trampa? Si no hubieras fingido ser lo que no eras, las cosas no habrían sucedido tal y como sucedieron.

-Lo siento -contestó al fin-, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué estás hablando. Tendrás que explicármelo.

Albert hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera mientras caminaban a lo largo del río. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse tras las montañas del oeste, por donde el cielo se había tornado de un color rojo encendido.

-El vestido es lo de menos — explicó él-. Sin embargo, tomado en su conjunto con todo lo demás, con las cosas que dijiste o que omitiste, creaste una imagen de ti misma que estaba muy lejos de la verdad — de pronto rió al recordar-. Estuviste tan convincente que cuando llegué la primera vez fui tan ingenuo como para preguntar por las propiedades de los señores White. Por supuesto nadie había oído hablar nunca de nada parecido. La única Candy White que ellos conocían eras tú, así que me enseñaron la casa de tus padres. Sólo entonces comprendí hasta qué punto me habías engañado.

Candy se ruborizó. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Había muchas formas de mentir. Si alguien interpretaba algo erróneo por tus gestos y tú no lo desengañabas estabas mintiendo. Igual que cuando lo dejó creer que el apartamento era suyo. De pronto, él se volvió, la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? — volvió a preguntar haciéndola temblar-. Dame una sola razón para actuar de un modo tan estúpido.

Candy se soltó y gritó:

-¡Porque quería impresionarte! Sí, tienes razón, quería atraer tu atención. No podía creer que un hombre como tú pudiera interesarse por alguien como yo. Trataba de parecer elegante y sofisticada, como las mujeres que iban a la tienda — añadió mordiéndose los labios y mirando a otro lado-. Espero que por fin estés satisfecho. Quería que te fijaras en mí, pero todo lo que conseguí fue una humillación tras de otra. ¿Y ahora por qué no le haces un favor al mundo, te atas una cuerda al cuello y te tiras al río?

Al principio Albert se echó a reír, fue sólo una pequeña risa, como si encontrara divertida la situación, pero su risa fue creciendo hasta convertirse en sonoras carcajadas en sus oídos.

Candy sintió que su corazón le pesaba de tanta desesperación. Acababa de abrir su alma ante él, y el... lo encontraba divertido. Lo miró una última vez con disgusto y luego volvió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse hacia la posada. Pero él la alcanzó y la llevó a caminar.

-Dame tu mano, Candy — dijo alcanzándola.

-Déjame sola — contestó ella soltándose-. Te odio.

-Te estás comportando de un modo muy infantil — comentó él.

Candy no se molestó en responder. Se soltó y apresuró el paso. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo de la posada, él trató de llevarla de nuevo al salón, pero ella se negó.

-No, gracias. Estoy cansada, me voy a la habitación.

-Todavía tenemos cosas que discutir, tenemos que hablar — añadió él tomándola del brazo.

-Pues yo no — respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza-. La única discusión que voy a tener es conmigo misma, y para eso necesito paz y tranquilidad.

Albert suspiro una vez más, ella era testaruda y difícil, se negaba a escuchar lo que él tenía que decir. Ella prefería imaginarlo con una larga lista de conquistas y sin sentimientos que ha escucharlo. Pero, quisiera o no, esa noche ella lo escucharía.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a:** **Blackcat2010 - Amy Ri So - KattieAndrew - Gatita Andrew - Elenomar - bavaria 2013 - Clau Agvel - Amy C L - Mayra Exitosa -** **Guest.**


	9. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación…Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga.

**Historia Adaptada de la colección Harlequin por: Alec Ryder**

**Pasión de una noche**

**Capítulo 9**

LA HABITACIÓN estaba a oscuras. Durante más de quince minutos Candy estuvo inmóvil, mirando por la ventana, observando con tristeza cómo el cielo se oscurecía y teñía de púrpura mientras iban apareciendo las estrellas una a una. Hizo caso omiso del ruido de la puerta al abrirse y de la suave luz que penetró por ella desde el pasillo. Luego, volvió a cerrarse y oyó el ruido de una bandeja al dejarla sobre una mesa. Por fin Albert encendió la luz.

-He traído vino y algo de comer por si te apetece tomar algo esta noche.

Candy siguió mirando por la ventana. No deseaba volver a enfrentarse a él ni tener otra discusión, aunque sabía que, más pronto o más tarde, sería inevitable.

-No tenías que haberte molestado -contestó cansada-, no tengo hambre.

-Ni tampoco parece que estés muy contenta. No importa. Un par de vasos de vino lo arreglarán.

Otra vez volvía a la carga, pensó amargamente Candy. Suponía, con toda su arrogancia, que sólo necesitaba chasquear los dedos para que ella se rindiera a sus pies. Bueno, pues eso se había acabado, se dijo. Nunca debería haber dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta esos extremos. Pero aún no era demasiado tarde. Estaba cansada de bailar al son que él tocaba. Se volvió lentamente, con expresión resignada pero resuelta, y dijo:

-Puedes quedarte con la cama si lo deseas. Yo dormiré en el sofá. Preferiría cambiarme de habitación, pero no quiero causar problemas al personal a estas horas.

Albert la escrutó impasible y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Olvídate del personal, es su trabajo. Ese problema puede arreglarse. Llamaré inmediatamente a la recepción si eso es lo que deseas hacer. Estarán encantados dé ocupar otra habitación —dijo sirviendo dos copas de vino y ofreciéndole una-. Así que piensas que todas mis amenazas no son más que fanfarronadas, ¿no es eso?.

Candy tomó el vaso que él le ofrecía y lo miró desafiante.

-Puede que sí o puede que no, ya no me importa. En cuanto volvamos, voy a hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho cuando tú apareciste. Voy a contar la verdad. Le voy a contar a todo el mundo lo estúpida que fui metiéndome a la cama contigo en nuestra primera cita — Candy se mordió el labio-. Eso les hará daño a mis padres, pero es inevitable. Después, les contaré que traté de vengarme cuando tú no volviste a llamarme y que viniste aquí a solo a chantajearme.

-Es una forma de salir del apuro — asintió-. Quiero decir que es más probable que te crean a ti que a mí, ya que soy un extraño.

Candy pudo ver el destello divertido de sus ojos-. Lo que quieres decir es que lo más probable es que crean la verdad.

-Te sorprendería comprobar lo ciegas que son algunas personas ante la verdad, Candy —continuó él irónico-. Incluso tú misma. Es más fácil juzgar a una persona por su reputación que por sus actos.

-Bueno, yo te he conocido personalmente, y desde luego que tus actos hacen gala de tu reputación. Mi desdicha ha sido conocerte antes de saber quién eras —dijo pasando por delante de él y dejando la copa sobre una mesa-. Será mejor que llames al servicio de habitaciones y que pidas un par de sábanas limpias.

-No será necesario -sonrió-. Te olvidas de que soy un caballero. Si lo dices en serio, puedes quedarte con la cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá — añadió dando un paso hacia ella y poniendo las manos cuidadosamente sobre sus hombros-. Aunque la verdad es que espero que no lleguemos a eso.

Candy sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y que su cuerpo temblaba ante aquel leve contacto.

-No... No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión, Albert. — Sus labios se inclinaron delicadamente sobre los de ella y por un momento Candy sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Luego encontró la fuerza para resistirse y apartarse a un lado.

-No -gimió-. Déjame.

Pero Albert no la soltó. Apretó su abrazo y de nuevo su boca volvió a buscar la de ella. Esta vez el beso fue más fuerte... más exigente... Candy luchó contra la tentación de rendirse allí mismo, en ese instante. Trató de poner la mente en blanco y de no responder con su cuerpo al contacto, pero era como tratar de ignorar el calor ardiente del sol en el verano. Podía sentir la fuerza imperiosa de su deseo mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Con un último esfuerzo consiguió soltarse. Acalorada y sin aliento, se alejó de él.

-No... no está bien, Albert. No voy a rendirme. Esta vez no. Por una vez en mi vida voy a hacer algo bien.

A la escasa luz de la lámpara de la mesilla era difícil saber qué estaba pensando él por su expresión, pero no parecía haber ni rastro de enojo ni de derrota en su voz cuando contestó en voz baja:

-No puedes ganar contra la fuerza impetuosa de tu propio corazón, Candy. ¿Quieres besarme otra vez y comprobarlo?

Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Un beso más y él habría ganado. Ambos lo sabían.

-No... por... por favor apártate de mí.

Hubo un silencio tenso, y luego ella lo observó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. No se atrevería, pensó indignada. ¿O sí?... Albert tomó el vaso de la mesa y se lo ofreció.

-Tómate esto — ordenó en voz baja-. Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla.

-El vino no va a ayudarte — contestó ella aceptando el vaso con renuencia-. Ni hablar tampoco. Ya te he dicho que estoy decidida, además, estoy segura que nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión. — Candy no deseaba escuchar una palabra más.

- Ten cuidado Candy, - advirtió calmadamente continuando.-Porque a pesar de todo, quizás puedas cambiar de idea. -dijo con una expresión en su mirada que ella nunca había visto. ¿Sería sinceridad?, se preguntó. Quizás fuera sólo un engaño de los sentidos a causa de la escasa luz.

-Bueno, inténtalo, pero vas a malgastar el tiempo. De todos modos, se está haciendo tarde y estoy cansada, así que di lo que tengas que decir y acabemos de una vez.

-Supón que te digo que estoy enamorado de ti — sugirió en voz baja y ronca.

-No seas ridículo —contestó ella irónica-. No sabes cuándo rendirte, ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué dirías si te dijera que quiero dedicar mi vida entera a ti y sólo a ti, Candy? — volvió a preguntar alargando una mano para acariciar sus cabellos-. Quiero que tengamos hijos para verlos crecer juntos. Y quiero que envejezcamos juntos.

Candy sintió que sus dedos temblaban haciendo vibrar al vaso, pero su voz sonó firme.

-No te creería — contestó pensando que él era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de llevársela a la cama-. No pensarías que iba a creer ni una sola palabra de lo que me dijeras, ¿no?.

-Esta vez es diferente — dijo en voz baja pero resuelta-. Nunca en mi vida había hablado tan enserio. En cuanto volvamos le voy a pedir a tu padre que me conceda tu mano. Y luego iremos a ver al reverendo McPhee para arreglarlo todo y celebrar nuestra boda.

Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos se humedecieron. ¿Por qué le hacía eso?, se preguntó desesperada. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de todo el daño que le había causado? ¿Qué clase de satisfacción sacaba él del hecho de verla en ese trance emocional?

-Lo siento, Albert. Aunque te creyera, tú serías él último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra con el que desearía casarme. Soy una de esas chicas chapadas a la antigua que piensan que un marido y una mujer se deben lealtad mutuamente. Ni aún con tu mejor voluntad serías capaz de mantener tus promesas — se encogió de hombros como lamentándose. -No te estoy condenando, dejaré que tu conciencia se encargue de eso. Si esa es la forma en que quieres vivir tu vida, adelante, pero tendrás que vivirla sin mí.

-Otra vez —Albert suspiró-. Me estás juzgando por mi reputación.

-No enteramente — le recordó-. He tenido experiencia de primera mano de los métodos que utilizas con las mujeres. Fui una de tus víctimas, ¿recuerdas?

-Y desde luego la más bella — él sonrió.

-¡Basta! ¡Cállate ya! — exclamó furiosa-. Hace tiempo que tus falsos halagos no me afectan.

-Sí... — añadió él mirándola pensativo-. A cualquiera le costaría creer eso con mi tan presumida reputación, pero tú estás por completo convencida de ello. Bueno, la culpa es mía — dijo estirando los brazos-. Ahora escúchame, y después que lo hagas si no me crees... — hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar-. Lo único que podre hacer es arrojarme a tu merced.

-¿Te refieres a la misma merced que demostraste conmigo y con las otras mujeres?

-No estoy intentando disculparme por nada... excepto por lo que te hice a ti. — La respuesta que Candy iba darle se silenció al oír aquello. Lo miró dubitativa.

-Espero que no estés tratando de insultar ahora mi inteligencia contándome una excusa por tu comportamiento. ¿O es que vas a jurarme con la mano en el pecho que de pronto has comprendido tu error y que lo lamentas?

-No te contaré excusas, te contaré mis razones — contestó él con gravedad-. Sólo te pido que me escuches y que me des la oportunidad de explicarme.

Candy dio un trago de vino. Lo miraba con escepticismo por encima del borde del vaso. Aquello iba a ser una buena historia, se dijo. Iba a explicarle por qué la había seducido y luego abandonado como a todas esas mujeres. Probablemente estaría acostumbrado a interpretar esa escena. Y probablemente también llevaba en el bolsillo la «Guía para seducir e inventar excusas plausibles». Sin embargo, se dijo, ¡qué diablos!, al menos se reiría un rato.

-Adelante, te escucho.

Los ojos de Albert parecieron brillar de sorpresa. Luego adoptó una mirada sombría y se volvió para mirar por la ventana el cielo nocturno. Candy lo observó con un cinismo justificado. Era mucho más fácil mentir dando la espalda y escondiendo la cara. No sabía por qué había accedido a perder el tiempo de ese modo. Albert permaneció en silencio unos instantes interminables, mirando a las estrellas. Buscaba inspiración, de eso no cabía duda. Tenía que inventarse alguna historia que ablandase su corazón y derribase sus defensas. Bueno, se dijo, si pretendía conseguirlo, tendría que ser una verdadera obra de arte.

Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo en una voz tan baja que Candy tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo.

-Cuando me marche de la habitación, te dije la verdad en la nota que te deje, estaba cerrando un contrato en París y me marchaba al siguiente día... — hizo una pausa y de nuevo volvió a caer en el silencio, pero por fin Albert se dio la vuelta y continuó: -No estaba seguro si tenías dinero o no, por eso te deje algo para que pudieras pagar el taxi de regreso, esperaba que no lo tomaras a mal. No después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos. — añadió a modo de disculpa. -Sin embargo, se que fui un cobarde al no llamarte, estaba...confundido.

Candy levanto una ceja irónica, esperando que continuara.

- Cuando regrese de París, no regrese solo, nuestro cliente deseaba conocer a primera mano las oportunidades en este país. La noche que finalmente íbamos a cerrar el contrato, bueno... no fue posible. —Albert sonrió irónico viendo las expresiones que en el rostro de Candy se formaban, ella intentaba comprender que tenía eso que ver con ella. -Sandra Miller, la dama que me acompañaba esa noche en el Freiburger, a la quien amablemente le enseñaste aquellos calzoncillos rojos con ositos amarillos, era la persona que seleccionaron para aprobar el contrato. — Candy gimió para sí misma. Rayos!... ¿Sería posible?

Albert se acercó a ella e intento tomar de sus manos, pero ella no lo dejo, respiro resignado y continuo... -Será mejor que empiece por el principio. — Podía empezar por donde quisiera, pensó Candy. De cualquier modo, el resultado sería el mismo.

-Después de la muerte de mi hermana, yo me prometí solemnemente cuidar de mis sobrinos.

Candy recordó lo que Dorothy le había contado, que su hermana y sus sobrinos habían muerto, y que a Albert le había costado tiempo superarlo. Así que trataba de inspirar lástima en ella, se dijo. ¿Por qué si no iba a contarle esa historia? ¿Qué tenía que ver con la situación en la que se encontraban?, se preguntó.

-Hubo un accidente — continuó Albert-. Mi sobrino Stear chocó contra el pilar de un puente cuando iba conduciendo a gran velocidad, y con él se encontraban mis otros dos sobrinos Anthony y Archie. Anthony era lo único que mi hermana había dejado. Ese día, Stear y Anthony perdieron la vida, Gracias a Dios Archie sobrevivió y nadie más se vio envuelto en aquello, pero yo nunca comprendí cómo pudo haber ocurrido. Para empezar, Stear era una de las grandes promesas de este país como piloto, y no iba borracho. Además, según la policía, no había nada en el coche que pudiera haber fallado.

Albert se pasó una mano cansada por la frente como si estuviera reviviendo aquel momento de pesar. Candy lo interrumpió.

-Escucha... yo... siento lo de tu hermana, y lo de tus sobrinos de verdad que... Pero...

-Déjame terminar, ¿quieres?

Candy dio marcha atrás ante la respuesta ligeramente molesta de Albert y se mordió el labio. Las cosas no iban exactamente como ella había esperado. Su voz sonó firme desde ese momento, como al borde del enfado.

-Se suponía que el funeral iba a ser un acto familiar, pero una chica se coló y se sentó al final de la iglesia. Había estado llorando. Se acercó a mí después del servicio y me dijo que sabía toda la verdad sobre el accidente. Yo la llevé a tomar café y escuché una de las historias más horribles que jamás haya tenido que oír.

Albert volvió a hacer una pausa, y Candy se asustó al ver la expresión de su semblante. Era una fría, de ira.

-Según parece, en la noche del accidente, Stear, Anthony y Archie habían ido a una de esas fiestas que organizan en Chicago — continuó amargamente-... Estaban hartos de las típicas mujeres que van siempre a esas fiestas, ya sabes, de ésas que están por el día en los cafés y en los bares. Se sientan a cotillear. Su única meta en la vida es cazar a un marido rico para poder seguir manteniendo el estilo de vida al que están acostumbradas.

Candy seguía mirándolo. Era toda oídos. Era extraño, pensó. Sabía exactamente a qué tipo de mujeres se estaba refiriendo. Eran como aquellas dos que estuvieron sentadas en el café en la mesa de al lado el día en que Dorothy la invitó a comer.

-Según esa chica, Stear había rechazado a un par de amigas temprano cuando la situación se le hizo insoportable, así que ellas decidieron darle una lección. Cuando mis sobrinos estuvieron distraídos, a Stear le pusieron una droga en la bebida. Pensaron que sería divertido que el guapo y ambicioso piloto se chocara contra algo y le quitaran el permiso de conducir.

-Pero eso es... eso es... terrible — exclamó Candy horrorizada.

-Sí... — asintió Albert amargamente-, eso es exactamente lo que pensé. Supongo que ni siquiera se plantearon que estaban jugando con sus vidas.

-Y la chica que te lo contó, ¿era una de ellas?

-Me juró que no lo era. Y yo le creí. Sin embargo, lo había visto todo desde el principio, le remordía la conciencia. No he podido hasta los momentos averiguar realmente quién le puso la droga, pero desde mi punto de vista todas esas mujeres eran responsables. Lo que sí me dio aquella chica fue una lista con los nombres de las mujeres que solían entrar en ese tipo de juegos y que estuvieron en esa fiesta.

Si no se hubiera quedado atónita ante aquella historia, Candy probablemente habría adivinado el final, pero sólo fue capaz de quedarse mirando a Albert con la mente en blanco.

-Los White no son los únicos capaces de vengarse, Candy. A eso era a lo que me refería cuando te dije que tú y yo nos parecíamos. Aquellas mujeres habían utilizado a mis sobrinos para divertirse, así que yo decidí humillarlas a todas ellas.

-¿Te refieres a... — Candy seguía sin comprender-... a-acostarte con ellas?

Albert frunció el ceño, la sola idea le repugnaba...-No, no es eso lo que hice, pero eso fue lo que dedujeron los medios, la prensa, amigas como la tuya e inclusive mi tía — Albert tenía una expresión endurecida. -Ellas no tenían ni idea de que Stear, Anthony y Archie eran mis sobrinos. Yo era... para decirlo con las mismas palabras que utilizaron los periódicos, «el soltero más codiciado de América». Y Dios sabe que si alguna conseguía que yo le pusiera un anillo en el dedo, iba a ser rica para el resto de sus vidas. Así que comencé a humillarlas, una por una. No te voy a mentir, ellas no deseaban otra cosa más que las llevara a mi cama, pero no hay peor humillación que se les pueda dar a ese tipo de mujeres que rechazarlas, claro esta después de mostrar que les importabas...— se encogió de hombros-. Era mi forma de vengarme. Teniendo en cuenta lo que le habían hecho a Stear, Anthony y Archie, ellas aún salían bien paradas — hizo una pausa y la miró con ojos interrogativos-. Supongo que no apruebas mi conducta, tampoco mi tía lo hizo, ella estaba horrorizada con el desfile de mujeres, pero por más que intente nunca pude encontrar pruebas, nada que las implicara.

Candy trató de pensar en una respuesta que darle, pero de pronto la horrible verdad de todo lo ocurrido apareció ante ella de golpe. Tragó fuerte y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Y esa fue la razón por la que me escogiste a mí? ¡Pensaste que yo era... una de ellas!

-Tú no estabas en la lista — comentó haciendo un gesto como de contracción-, pero interpretaste tu papel convincentemente. Hasta me hiciste creer que frecuentabas las fiestas de Chicago. Sin embargo, contigo fue diferente, a pesar de todo, por primera vez desde el accidente, deseaba a una mujer, esa noche me olvide de todo, y cuando te entregaste a mí, todo fue un mar de confusión. —A Albert se le estrujo el corazón en ese momento.- Luego me confesaste que las habías imitado. Pensaste, en tu inocencia, que a mí me atraían ese tipo de mujeres.

Candy se sentó al borde de la cama y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Nadie podía inventarse una historia como ésa en un momento de apuro. Y desde luego que sonara tan verdadera. Él tenía razón. Ella misma había caído en su propia trampa.

-Está bien... — contestó por fin mirando para arriba suspicaz-. Te creo. ¿Pero qué me dices de todo lo demás?... En aquel momento tú no me amabas, y tampoco me amabas cuando viniste a aquí a chantajearme. ¿Y qué me dices de los recortes de periódico que te has traído, de los que están en tu maleta? Dijiste que se los ibas a enseñar a todo el mundo.

-Fue una fanfarronada — admitió-. Una amenaza falsa. Sólo tenía uno, y tú lo tiraste en el agua, ¿recuerdas? Si quieres, puedes rebuscar en mi equipaje en cuanto volvamos.

-Lo haré — prometió ella-, puedes apostar tu vida a que lo haré — repitió mirándolo suspicaz. Su corazón deseaba desesperadamente creerle, pero su mente seguía confusa. - Así que en eso me mentiste. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no me estás mintiendo ahora, cuando me dices que estás enamorado de mí?

-Tendrás que creer en mi palabra, Candy — contestó Albert con voz suplicante-. La decisión es tuya.

-¡Vaya!... — sacudió la cabeza llena de frustración-. Tienes una forma muy extraña de tratar a las personas que dices que amas. ¿Tienes idea de la angustia que he pasado? Nadie hace una cosa así a alguien a quien ama.

Albert se acercó y tomo de ella suavemente para que se levantara. Después de besarla con ternura en la frente, miró en sus ojos llenos de preocupación y se explicó:

-Cuando llegué aquí por primera vez esperaba encontrarme con la chica rica y estúpida que había salido conmigo en Chicago. Pensaba vengarme de ella por lo de Trixie Trotter, después de todo ella me hizo perder una fortuna — dijo tomando su rostro entre las manos y besándola levemente en la boca antes de continuar-: Pero te encontré a ti. Y fuiste como el aire dulce y fresco de la mañana después de la hipocresía de las mujeres con las que había tenido que envolverme. No pude hacer otra cosa más que enamorarme perdidamente de ti.

Los ojos de Candy escrutaron desesperados su rostro. Tenía el corazón en un puño.

-Si... si eso es verdad... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento en lugar de... de atormentarme como lo hiciste?

Albert suspiró con disgusto y luego asintió.

-Sí... eso lo hice mal. Pero tú estabas tan en contra de mí desde el principio, en la casa de tus padres, que yo decidí jugar a ser el villano que creías que era. Pensé que al final te darías cuenta de la verdad y que los dos nos reiríamos. No supe ver la intensidad de tu ira hacia mí. Luego las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, se me fueron de las manos. Y cada vez que intentaba arreglarlas y contarte la verdad, tú te revolvías contra mí con esa lengua viperina. Debería haberte tapado esa linda boquita y haberte gritado la verdad al oído.

-Perdóname Candy — pidió Albert acariciando sus cabellos.

-Albert... — respondió Candy sintiendo que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

- Se mía Candy... — susurró como una caricia y ella sentía que perdía su resolución.- Cásate conmigo princesa... — pidió por ultimo antes de besarla, un beso fugaz pero lleno de pasión...

-¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo? — pregunto ella cuando pudo respirar, atemorizada a la respuesta.

Una vez más, él la besó en la boca, luego mordisqueó su oreja y susurró:

-Más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo o en el otro. No me había dado cuenta de lo vacía que estaba mi vida hasta este momento. Te lo he dicho. Comenzaremos los preparativos para la boda en cuanto volvamos, también tenemos que avisarle a mi tía.

Candy se puso tensa al notar que Albert deslizaba las manos por dentro de su blusa. Quería creerle, pero no sabía si atreverse. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta envolver y acariciar sus pechos. Tenía que tomar una decisión antes de qué fuera demasiado tarde. Él estaba comenzando a derribar sus defensas.

Hizo un esfuerzo por protestar, pero los labios de Albert se inclinaron sobre los de ella una vez más y Candy abrió la boca para recibirlos. Albert le desabrochó el sujetador y ella tembló de placer mientras sus manos se curvaban siguiendo el contorno de su silueta. Podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra ella, su fragancia limpia y masculina estaban a punto de hacerle perder todos sus sentidos. Desabrochó la blusa a toda prisa y la abrió inclinándose sobre sus pechos para besar uno de ellos.

Candy se arqueó, dejando que un gemido escapara de su garganta ante el placer insoportable de sentir aquellos dientes mordisqueándola con suavidad. Elevó los brazos para tocar su cabeza, enredando los dedos en sus rubios y masculinos cabellos. Apenas se dio cuenta de que él desabrochaba la cremallera de su pantalón y lo deslizaba por las caderas. Luego, su mano quemó su piel mientras le acariciaba el vientre y se introducía por dentro de sus bragas.

-¡Dios! Eres preciosa, Candy — susurró en su oído-. Ninguna mujer me había hecho sentirme así.

Aquellas palabras interrumpieron el hechizo y la hicieron recordar. Sin embargo, trató de olvidarlas. Nada iba a echar a perder aquel momento, se dijo. Pero la memoria era tenaz, y de pronto no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Aquellas habían sido exactamente las mismas palabras que le había dicho en Chicago.

De repente las dudas sobre él volvieron a su mente haciéndola enfermar. En Chicago esas palabras habían estado vacías. ,¿Cómo podía saber que no lo estaban también en ese momento?, se preguntó. ¿Es que se estaba mostrando excesivamente cauta, o estaba a punto de cometer por segunda vez el mayor error de su vida? Su mente enfebrecida daba vueltas mientras él seguía explorándola...Candy se mordió el labio con fuerza. Había una forma de averiguar la verdad. Le iba a costar un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad, pero tenía que saber la verdad. Si él volvía a engañarla, nunca conseguiría sobreponerse.

Suavemente se soltó y dio un paso atrás. Consciente y cohibida ante su estado de semidesnudez, volvió a ponerse las bragas y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Lo... lo siento, Albert. No quiero ir más allá. No esta noche.

Su voz había sonado lastimera. Los ojos de Albert brillaban de deseo. Frunció el ceño y preguntó con voz espesa:

-¿Qué ocurre? Sé que tú me deseas tanto como yo.

-No ocurre nada -tragó-. Es sólo que... que — le falló la voz-. Tienes razón. Lo deseo. Créeme, es cierto que te deseo. Pero no puedo...no puedo. Aún no.

Albert se arrodilló a su lado, tomó su mano y escrutó su rostro con verdadera preocupación.

-No te sentirás mal, ¿verdad?

-No -sacudió la cabeza-, no es nada de eso.

-Entonces cuéntame — dijo Albert apretando su mano.

-No... no lo entenderías. Sólo pensarías que soy una infantil.

-¿Y por qué no dejas que sea yo quien lo decida? — frunció el ceño.

Candy volvió a morderse el labio y luego respiró hondo.

-Cuando hicimos el amor en Chicago... fue la primera vez para mí. Yo... yo siempre me he sentido culpable por ello. Me había prometido a mí misma que... — Albert la interrumpió... -No, no te disculpes, yo fui un tonto por dejarte escapar. — Candy suspiró, aquel hombre frente a ella no se parecía en nada al que se imagino era. Igual ella continúo.

-Siempre me juré a mí misma que me conservaría intacta para mi marido, hasta la noche de bodas — ella lo miró con ojos implorantes-. Sé que es una locura pero creo que... que me sentiría mejor si al menos esta vez pudiera esperar hasta... hasta nuestra noche de bodas.

Candy bajó la vista con solemnidad. Por un momento, Albert se quedó en silencio, luego se levantó y ella lo miró despacio para ver su reacción. La frustración se reflejaba en las líneas tensas de su rostro, pero eso era de esperar, se dijo. No era el único que se sentía así, aunque en su caso era ella misma quien se infligía aquel castigo. Sin embargo, no estaba enfadado, no había en él el menor atisbo de que fuera a atacarla para derribar sus defensas.

-Lo... lo siento -murmuró-. ¿Crees que soy una estúpida?

Albert parecía una torre delante de ella. Luego, increíblemente, sonrió.

-Creo que eres tú misma, Candy. La chica más maravillosa que dios haya creado —contestó ofreciéndole la mano para que se pusiera en pie-. Además, recuerda que tú eres mía, solo mía, tú te entregaste solo a tu futuro marido, así que no tienes porque sentirte culpable. — Candy sonrió, era cierto.

La habitación brillaba a la luz de la luna. Candy llevaba sin dormir un par de horas y, a juzgar por los ruidos que provenían del sofá, a Albert le ocurría lo mismo. Había estado pensando una y otra vez en la historia que le había contado, buscando algo incoherente... cualquier pista que pudiera hacerle sospechar que todo aquello no era más que un engaño... Pero todo parecía encajar.

Yació tumbada durante otra media hora más. Al día siguiente, se dijo, conocería con seguridad la verdad. Cerró los ojos. Era inútil. No, se dijo. Sabía la verdad, estaba segura. Se levantó apoyándose en un codo y lo llamó en voz baja.

-Albert... ¿estás despierto?

Tras un breve silencio, él contestó.

-Sí.

Candy se mordió el labio, luego volvió a recostarse y se quedó mirando al techo.

-Siento mucho lo de... lo de aquella noche en Freiburger.

Por un momento no hubo respuesta. Luego lo oyó reír suavemente y por fin contestó:

-Olvídalo.

-No... no puedo. Tu reputación, los negocios... no tenía derecho a... a arruinarla de la forma en que lo hice.

-No lo hiciste. Llamé al periódico al día siguiente. Les expliqué que Trixie Trotter era una empleada a la que tuve que echar por deshonesta y que evidentemente quería arreglar cuentas conmigo. Por supuesto les dije que era un caballero y que no quería desvelar nombres. El editor fue tan amable que se comprometió a publicarlo al día siguiente.

La primera reacción de Candy ante aquella confesión fue la de enfadarse. Había mentido para justificarse. Luego se quedó pensando en ello y decidió no decir nada. Después de todo, se dijo, si el periódico no publicaba aquella excusa, podría haberle causado graves contratiempos.

Entonces se le ocurrió otra idea.

-Pero entonces, si tu reputación está intacta, no hay impedimento alguno para que vuelvas a Chicago y continúes con tu vida de antes, ¿no?

-Ninguno, Candy. Excepto que preferiría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Candy permaneció tendida en la oscuridad durante unos cuantos minutos más. Luego volvió a murmurar:

-Albert...

-Todavía estoy despierto.

-Tengo frío, y tú también debes de tenerlo. Creo que sería mejor que te trajeras tu manta aquí, así podríamos darnos calor el uno al otro.

Al principio creyó que Albert no iba a responder y contuvo el aliento. Si la rechazaba, no se sentiría capaz de mirarlo a los ojos a la mañana siguiente. ¿Acaso había cometido otro de sus tremendos errores?, se preguntó.

Al fin oyó el crujido del sofá y lo vio levantarse y caminar hacia ella. Desnudo, a la luz de la luna, su figura era esplendorosa. Candy apartó la sábana a un lado y abrió los brazos para recibirlo.

Albert se tumbó a su lado y sus cuerpos se enlazaron mientras él le susurraba en el oído:-Nunca más volverás a sentir frío, princesa. Es una promesa.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**N/A: **Hola chicas, ya nos queda solo uno y listo!... A ver si no me cuelgan al rubio, jajajajaja...Muchas gracias a ustedes por leer y por dejarme sus comentarios, el detalle es muy apreciado. El próximo capítulo de ante mano les advierto contiene lemmon... y bueno, creo que Dorothy sufre de una bajada de tensión con la noticia y promete dejar el café y los cigarrillos...jajajaja... saludos y un abrazo de oso para todas ustedes...

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a: **Máxima, Gatita Andrew, Blackcat2010 , Elenomar, Amy CL, Bavaria 2013, Just Raquel, Karina G, Mayra Exitosa , Friditas.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación…Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga.

**N/A: Historia Adaptada de la colección Harlequin por: Alec Ryder**

Hola chicas llegamos al final así que ojo con la **Advertencia:** Este capítulo es solo apto para mayores de edad... han sido advertidas. Gracias.

**Pasión de una noche**

**Capítulo 10**

CANDY no podía dormir, debatiéndose entre dejarse llevar por el deseo que sentía, o simplemente esperar, su debate era uno de tipo proporcional, porque a pesar de todo la duda aun existía, y también seria embarazoso pedirle que se olvidara de todo cuando fue ella quien le pidió que tenían que esperar. Pero qué hacer?...sus hormonas la estaban traicionando, su cuerpo necesitaba y reclamaba atención. Y aun más cuando el motivo de su desvelo la tenía abrazada contra su pecho. Ella podía sentir su cálida piel, ella podía respirar su perfume masculino, solo tenía que extender sus dedos y perderse fácilmente en la suavidad de su bien formado cuerpo.

Dejo salir un aire de pura frustración... A quién demonios iba a engañar!... Ella lo deseaba, lo necesitaba de una manera que nunca se imagino...Lo supo en el momento en que sus cuerpos se entrelazaron, poco a poco un fuego líquido comenzó a concentrarse entre sus piernas y ahora se estaba volviendo intolerable con cada segundo que pasaba...Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que no esperara, él había tenido su noche de pasión con ella, así que porque ella no lo podía tener con él?

Quizás al día siguiente él se marcharía y todo lo que le dijo terminarían siendo puras mentiras... pero ahora ella podría tener una noche de pasión, sin sentir remordimiento o sentirse herida. Esa resolución se hacía cada vez más absoluta en su mente. Sin darle más vuelta se movió un poco rozando el cuerpo desnudo de Albert. Un leve gruñido escucho. Albert también estaba despierto.

- Candy... — murmuró él dulcemente. Su cuerpo sufriendo y reaccionando a ella.

-¿Sí?

Albert estaba a punto de mandar al demonio lo que ella le había pedido, pero no lo hizo, respiro hondo abriendo sus ojos brevemente. No dijo palabra por un largo tiempo, pensando.

Finalmente dijo, -Candy... estamos desnudos? — más que una pregunta era una advertencia...

Ella se mordió los labios sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería.: -Umm ... sí. Sí, lo estamos.

Lo estaba torturando.

Candy no lo pudo resistir, lentamente su pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo. Ella comenzó a acariciar su pecho, sintiendo con sus dedos como él se estremecía.

- Candy... — murmuró nuevamente...

-¿Sí?

-Estás segura que deseas continuar. — Candy se perdió en el azul de sus pupilas, ellos estaban oscurecidos como un día torrencial.

Sus labios se acercaron a los de él y lo besó profundamente. Un gemido se escucho contra sus labios. Su cuerpo lo necesitaba tanto. Y con eso, Albert no se contuvo, sus manos buscaron su cuerpo, su boca se apodero de cada parte de ella. Candy pudo sentir lo mucho que él también la deseaba. Albert se dio a la tarea de hacerle saber cuánto, logrando que ella se perdiera en sus caricias, recorriendo y saboreando con su lengua sus pechos. Mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando cada parte de su deliciosa piel, sus manos reconociendo nuevamente su cuerpo, un cuerpo que recordaba a la perfección.

En un movimiento la levanto apoderándose de sus caderas, Candy se sorprendió al encontrarse encima de él. Albert extendió sus piernas y ella volvió a gemir, no podía controlarlo, su cuerpo parecía extremadamente sensible ante él. Albert se sentía complacido con cada reacción de ella, sus manos se curvaron alrededor de su trasero, logrando que gimiera deliciosamente contra sus labios. Con una mano, él la apretó suavemente, y con la otra, continuó hasta llegar al lugar más caliente entre sus piernas. Candy rompió el beso para gritar, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sus mejillas se encendieron y su cuerpo se estremeció aun mas al sentir sus dedos colocándose por sus pétalos...Los labios de Albert se curvaron al saber lo mojada y preparada que estaba para él. No tenía que esperar, ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Él aprovechó la oportunidad para morder en su cuello. Ella gimió de nuevo, no podía esperar más.

-Candy... — gruñó, posicionándola y penetrándola en un movimiento certero sin esperar.

Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás tan pronto lo sintió entrar, jadeando por un momento, su cuerpo estremeciéndose de manera violenta. Albert pensó que no había sido lo suficientemente delicado. Sin embargo, él sintió sus músculos flexionar, aquel sedoso contacto que lo envolvia lleno de contracciones alrededor de él, y entonces... Ella gritó en voz alta su nombre, todo su cuerpo se tensó. Ella se estremeció un poco más. Albert estaba extasiado, sus ojos se agrandaron al realizar lo que paso. ¿Acaba ella de...

Candy se ruborizo de pies a cabeza. -Lo siento, Albert... yo solo... — Albert pudo ver como ella lo miraba con sorpresa ante la vitalidad de su expresión. Él detuvo su observación con un beso tan profundo que ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás.

Albert tomo de sus caderas delicadamente y comenzó a moverse, ellas se movían torpemente contra él, aún sin experiencia. Pero él la guio, Candy gritó de nuevo, y él sentía que sus caderas se retorcían en contra suya. Eso fue demasiado. Albert rompió el beso, jadeando, y sosteniendo esta vez firmemente de sus caderas, llevándola al ritmo que tanto deseaba, moviéndose dentro de ella una y otra vez. Candy estaba jadeando desesperadamente, pero sus gemidos, la expresión y la fluidez de su cuerpo, le dijo que estaba tan cerca como él.

Sus pasiones eran audibles, los movimientos de sus cuerpos los tenían casi sin aliento, una y otra vez hasta llegar profundamente una última vez, temblando y jadeando por un largo rato al alcanzar el clímax tan deseado. Y para la satisfacción de Albert, Candy también se había quedado sin aliento. Una vez más, ella se sonrojó. En primer lugar, había experimentado un fuerte orgasmo tan pronto él entro en ella. Y ahora, nuevamente.

Albert la atrajo contra su cuerpo. -Eso quiere decir que si te casaras conmigo, — murmuró.

La mirada de Candy aun reflejaba precaución. Sin embargo, Albert se limitó a acariciar suavemente con su mano su rostro.- No voy a decir lo mismo, ya sabes. Si quieres dejarme, tendrás que luchar contra mí. —Tuvo el efecto deseado y hizo reír un poco a Candy. Él la besó en la nariz. -Te amare hasta que no tenga más aliento.

Varias lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Candy, aunque ella seguía sonriendo. Ella besó la palma de su mano y luego la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Entonces me casare contigo y estaré a tu lado hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda respirar.

Albert sonrió. Besó a su amada profundamente, y la sostuvo hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos.

**=o=o=o=**

TODA la población asistió a la boda. Unos entraron como pudieron dentro de la diminuta iglesia, y otros esperaron afuera a los novios para darles la enhorabuena y arrojarles confeti cuando salieran.

La boda fue una celebración tradicional tipo escocés, fue el pedido hecho por la tía de Albert, quien no iba a aceptar tal unión sin que se continuara la tradición. Tradición era todo para ella, y pronto Candy lo aprendió. Todo aquel festejo incluía la danza tradicional de Escocia. Albert y Candy tuvieron que endurar en el salón la música y la danza escocesa, la cual continuarían hasta primeras horas de la mañana, o incluso hasta más tarde si es que había suficiente whisky. Pero para entonces Albert y Candy ya se habrían marchado de luna de miel. Iban a pasar un mes de felicidad en una remota isla del Caribe.

Candy se retiró a un rincón tranquilo después de un baile típicamente escocés y muy movido. Se contentaba con estar sentada dando sorbos a su bebida y observando cómo la gente se divertía. Se había quitado el vestido de novia y se había puesto una blusa de algodón y una falda. Entonces, oyó una voz a su lado.

-Hola, señora Andrew. Así que es aquí donde estabas escondida.

Candy sonrió al ver a Albert. Qué atractivo estaba, pensó. Era el hombre más guapo de toda la fiesta. No... no sólo de la fiesta... de todo el planeta, del universo. Su corazón estaba hinchado de orgullo.

-He estado bailando los últimos seis bailes -explicó con una sonrisa-, y mis pies necesitan un descanso.

-No esperaba que viniera tanta gente -sonrió Albert-. Eres una mujer muy famosa por esta parte del mundo, señora Andrew. La gente no cesa de decirme lo afortunado que soy de tenerte como esposa. Aunque lo cierto es que no necesito que me lo digan.

-Pues tú también eres muy famoso, señor Andrew - dijo dándole un sonoro beso-. Sobre todo conmigo. ¿Tienes idea de lo delirantemente feliz que me haces? ¿Te das cuenta?

-No -contestó con un destello de humor en sus ojos azules-. ¿Querrías decírmelo al oído?

-Lo haría, pero tardaría toda la noche. Y terminaría comiéndome el lóbulo de tu oreja, tiene un aspecto delicioso -Candy vio una infinita ternura reflejada en sus ojos, él sonreía.

Sintió entonces de nuevo aquel nudo en la garganta, pero en esta ocasión era por buenas razones. Sonrió, y murmuró en su oído-: De todos modos hay otras formas de demostrarlo aparte de hablando. Lo descubrirás en cuanto estemos a solas.

Los brazos de Albert la rodearon por la cintura mientras la besaba en la nariz jugueteando.

-Eso suena interesante. Apenas puedo esperar. Ya sabes que el cuerpo siempre es más de fiar que las palabras.

Estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando Dorothy, después de abrirse paso entre la multitud, llegaba junto a ellos.

-¿Es que vas a estar ahí toda la noche mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro como dos tortolitos? Durante la última hora no he hecho otra cosa que buscarte para bailar -añadió señalando a Albert con el dedo en el pecho-, pero siempre ha habido alguien que me lo ha impedido -luego, con una mirada malévola irreprimible, agarró el brazo de Albert arrastrándolo hasta la pista de baile.

Sonrió hacia Candy y añadió-: No te preocupes, no voy a secuestrarlo. Sólo lo tomo prestado durante cinco minutos. Lo tendrás para ti sola el resto de tu vida, tienes suerte.

Candy rió al ver la cara de resignación de Albert antes de que se lo tragara la multitud, luego dio otro sorbo a su bebida y recordó la reacción de Dorothy cuando le dijo por teléfono tres días antes con quién iba a casarse.

**Flash back**

-¿Que te casas el sábado? -repitió Dorothy atónita-. Bueno, eso es maravilloso. Me alegro mucho por ti, Candy. Pero, es un poco repentino, ¿no? ¿Y quién diablos es el afortunado? ¿Uno de tus viejos novios del pueblo?

-No, Dorothy -contestó vacilando un momento y pensando que de todos modos ella era una mujer de mundo acostumbrada a encajar noticias como ésa-. Con Albert Andrew.

Candy oyó que Dorothy tomaba aliento con fuerza y se la imaginó rebuscando un cigarrillo y el encendedor. Luego la oyó toser.

-Lo siento, debe de haber algún error de comunicación en el teléfono. Juraría que te he oído decir que ibas a casarte con Albert Andrew.

-El teléfono está perfectamente, Dorothy. Has oído bien. Lo creas o no, estamos enamorados y soy la mujer más feliz de este mundo. Estábamos equivocadas con él, Dorothy. En serio, en cuanto lo conozcas, comprenderás a qué me refiero.

Hubo otra tos al otro lado del cable, y luego oyó algo que le pareció como un gemido.

-Bueno, supongo que sabes lo que haces. Espero sinceramente que no estés cometiendo un error. Quiero decir, espero no tener que verte abandonada a las puertas de la iglesia.

-No, Dorothy, él no va a hacer eso -le aseguró-. Ha comprado el anillo y ha hecho todos los preparativos. Ya están mandadas las invitaciones. Y después de la ceremonia, habrá una gran fiesta tipo escocés.

-¿Un gran qué?

-Una fiesta. Con música, baile, comida y bebida.

-Ah, bueno, eso está bien -contestó Dorothy aliviada-. Si ya te ha comprado el anillo, eso significa que puedes demandarlo por incumplimiento de promesa si te abandona en el último momento.

-Eres una terrible cínica -rió Candy-. Escucha, insisto en que asistas a mi boda, Dorothy. Albert lo ha arreglado todo para tu viaje. El viernes una limusina te recogerá después de comer. Así estarás aquí a tiempo para la ceremonia. Por favor, dime que vendrás.

-Estás de suerte -rió-. Ganándote al Golden Andrew con sólo un toque mágico de tus dedos. Por supuesto que iré. Candy, no me lo perdería por nada.

Dorothy había llegado ese mismo día, y nada más hacerlo le había exigido una explicación ante tan repentino cambio de sentimientos. Le había costado convencerla, pero al fin se había mostrado satisfecha viendo que Albert no mantenía el motor de su coche a punto de huir en el último momento.

Después, había presentado a Dorothy a sus padres y, para ser sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que aquello la había preocupado. Pero no debería de haberse preocupado. Tendría que haber tenido fe en Dorothy, que enseguida captó la situación y se amoldó a ella transformándose por arte de magia en la tía solterona favorita. Incluso había dejado de fumar y tomar café en presencia de sus padres, y su madre se había quedado encantada de ella.

-Es una dama verdaderamente amable -le dijo su madre a la primera oportunidad que se le presento-. Se ve que es de una buena familia. La buena educación siempre se nota, ¿no lo crees? Ya le he dado las gracias por darte un empleo y cuidarte en Chicago como lo hizo. Parece tener muy buena opinión de ti.

-Y yo la tengo de ella, mamá -contestó Candy contenta.

**Fin Flash back**

Dorothy y Albert seguían aún en la pista de baile, exhibiendo su interpretación personal de un baile escocés para risa y diversión de los asistentes. Entonces Candy vio a La anciana, sentada en el extremo opuesto del salón. Atravesó la pista y la miró.

-Hola ¿Estás disfrutando del baile? ¿Quieres otro refresco? ¿O prefieres algo de comer?

-Eres muy amable, Candy -sonrió ofreciéndole el vaso vacío-. Un poco de whisky con agua, gracias. Es fantástico como tónico para estos viejos huesos míos.

-Enseguida vuelvo -contestó tomando el vaso y sonriendo.

Candy se dirigió hacia las amplias mesas en las que estaba situado el buffet. Eran dos, y estaban unidas y repletas de comida: jamón, roast beef, cordero, venado, pato y salmón ahumado. El encargado de las bebidas, llenó el vaso y Candy se lo devolvió a La anciana sentándose a su lado. Por un momento se quedaron mirando a los que bailaban en la pista. Luego La anciana dio un trago y sonrió.

-Tu amiga de Chicago, Dorothy, parece estar pasándosela bien.

-Sí -asintió-, pero no te sorprendería si la conocieras. Dorothy es una de esas personas con más experiencia que la vida misma. Podría divertirse incluso en una isla desierta con sólo el reverendo McPhee como compañía. Se portó muy bien conmigo cuando estuve en Chicago.

Es una verdadera amiga. Fue quien... -de pronto Candy se interrumpió. Luego rió-. No hace falta que te lo cuente, ¿verdad? Fuiste tú quien me dijo que encontraría a alguien que me ayudaría. Hasta me dijiste que sería una mujer. Y también me dijiste que me encontraría a un rico y guapo hombre esperándome para enamorarse de mí. Bueno, todo lo que me dijiste se convirtió en realidad. No debería haber dudado de ti.

-¿Es Albert el hombre que esperabas?

Candy sintió de nuevo un nudo en la garganta y asintió.

-Él... es más de lo que nunca me habría atrevido a esperar. Ni siquiera en mis más fantásticos sueños. Es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, y voy a amarlo durante el resto de mi vida -hizo una pausa y sonrió-. Es verdad que, al principio tuvimos ciertos problemas, pero eso ya quedó atrás.

-Sí... Es un hombre guapo y bien parecido, y necesitaba a alguien como tú. Creo que están hechos el uno para el otro. Será un buen marido.

-Ahora lo sé -admitió Candy. Pensó que quizás debería contarle toda la historia a La anciana, pero finalmente desechó la idea.

Todos aquellos estúpidos errores y malinterpretaciones... lo mejor era olvidarlo. El futuro era lo único que importaba. Un futuro brillante y prometedor.

-Fuiste muy amable ayer cuando lo trajiste a casa a visitarme. ¿De quién fue la idea? ¿Tuya o de él?. Aquella sí que era una pregunta extraña, reflexionó Candy mirando confusa a La anciana.

-Bueno... a decir verdad... -contestó algo cohibida- fue idea de él. Cuando Albert vio tu casa por primera vez allá arriba, parecía que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Entonces me preguntó quién vivía ahí. Yo le conté quién eras y... al principio no quería llevarlo a verte. Pensé que simplemente estaba interesado en comprar la casa, por las vistas. Creía que quería transformarla para alquilarla como casa de verano.

-Sí -contestó La anciana mirando distante e insondable-, a él le gustan las vistas, es cierto. Y también parecieron gustarle mis viejos muebles. De hecho parecía que se encontraba como en casa -añadió con los ojos brillantes llenos de vida y dando palmaditas en el hombro a Candy con afecto-. Me dijo que esperaba que la disfrutara muchos años, y que si necesitaba algo, sólo tenía que pedírselo. ¿No fue una promesa muy generosa por su parte, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de conocerme?

-Albert es una persona muy generosa -contestó Candy dándose cuenta entonces más que nunca de lo equivocada que había estado con respecto a él.

La canción terminó y Albert y Dorothy se les acercaron. Dorothy estaba colorada.

-La gente de aquí sabe divertirse como nadie en una fiesta -sonrió-. Creo que voy a ir al bar a recargar mis pilas. Y tú, Albert, recuerda lo que te he dicho. Será mejor que seas un amante esposo, si no tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

La banda comenzó a tocar de nuevo, pero en aquella ocasión tocaron un vals lento y romántico. Albert se volvió y pareció vacilar, pero luego miró a La anciana y se inclinó en un gesto galante.

-Disculpa -preguntó con exquisita educación-, ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza?

Candy frunció el ceño. Debería habérselo pedido a ella, pensó. La anciana era demasiado vieja para bailar. Estaba a punto de acudir en su rescate cuando La anciana dejó su bebida y tomó la mano de Albert para levantarse del asiento.

-Sí... me encantará.

Fueron la primera pareja sobre la pista, y todos los miraron con curiosidad. Igual que Candy, los observaban con los ojos muy abiertos. Nadie podía creer que La anciana estuviese bailando. Todo el mundo sabía que tenía artritis y que a veces no podía ni tan siquiera caminar.

Entonces alguien, bajó la intensidad de la luz dejando a la pareja de bailarines bajo una tenue iluminación. Todos los que los observaban contuvieron el aliento al ver a La anciana rejuvenecer mágicamente. Sus hombros se enderezaron y parecía incluso más alta. Sus movimientos eran graciosos, no era difícil imaginar lo' bella que había sido.

Cuando el vals terminó, la multitud silbó y aplaudió mientras Albert sacaba a La anciana de la pista. Candy la miraba con cierta preocupación mientras la ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás mareada o aturdida?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí -contestó La anciana con una sonrisa extraña-. Tu marido es un fantástico bailarín. En sus brazos es imposible que a ninguna mujer le pase nada -añadió mientras tomaba su vaso y se dirigía luego a Albert-. Ya es hora de que atiendas a tu mujer.- Creo que los dos deberían desaparecer por un rato. El aire fresco les irá bien, y les dará la oportunidad de decirse el uno al otro cuánto se aman.

El beso de Albert fue tan cálido y dulce como la noche misma. Candy apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro en una especie de ensoñación y murmuró:

-La anciana ha tenido una buena idea mandándonos fuera un rato. ¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez en el día de hoy en que estamos solos?

Habían estado paseando por la Colina de la mano. En silencio, felices el uno con el otro, habían estado oyendo al viento soplando. Luego se habían parado para besarse, hablar y mirar juntos a las estrellas.

-Lo que hiciste estuvo muy bien -murmuró Candy como en sueños.

-Hoy ha sido un día lleno de cosas fantásticas -sonrió Albert apartándole algunos mechones de la cara-. Sobre todo eso de ponerte el anillo en el dedo. - comento Candy

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Me refiero a pedirle a La anciana que bailara contigo -contestó besándolo-. Al principio me preocupé -confesó con el ceño fruncido-. Ya sabes, parece tan frágil que pensé que no iba a poder aguantarlo. Sin embargo creo que nadie nunca la había visto tan feliz. Ahora me alegro de que lo hicieras.

-Es extraño que lo menciones -comentó Albert con el ceño fruncido-. La verdad es que iba a pedirte que bailaras a ti, pero entonces sentí algo extraño, como un deseo de sacarla a ella. Sentí como si... como si ella quisiera que lo hiciera. Es la sensación más extraña que he tenido en mi vida

-Si -rió-. La anciana a veces causa ese efecto.

Volvieron a caminar agarrados de la cintura. Luego Albert se detuvo.

-Aquí es donde estará nuestra casa -dijo señalando el lugar.

-¿Dónde? Enséñamelo -exigió saber Candy nerviosa cruzando el escenario de su futura casa a la luz de la luna.

Albert la tomó de la mano y la guió a lo alto de la Colina hasta llegar a una pequeña explanada cubierta de hierba y muy cerca del padre árbol.

-Justo aquí. ¿Qué te parece?

Candy miró a su alrededor y asintió.

-Cuando era niña, solía jugar aquí. Subía siempre a ese árbol. Es perfecto, Albert -murmuró apretándole la mano-. No podrías haber escogido otro sitio mejor. Será nuestro pedacito de cielo en la tierra.

Albert se sintió feliz ante aquella reacción. Apretó su mano y luego contestó:

-Mañana comenzarán a construir los cimientos. Mira, aquí estará el salón dijo dando unos pasos-. Tendrá un patio que dará al jardín. Y allí estará la cocina, con...

-La cocina no me interesa -lo interrumpió ella, arrastrándolo a su lado con impaciencia-. En este momento no puedo concentrarme en la cocina. Enséñame dónde estará el dormitorio.

-Estás justo en mitad de él.

Candy miró para abajo y dio unos cuantos pasos.

-Hmmm... me gusta la alfombra. Y las cortinas -volvió a caminar y abrió contenta una puerta imaginaria-. Este debe de ser el baño y la ducha, dentro de la habitación, claro. Es precioso.

-No -sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza-. Ése es el armario. La puerta que querías abrir es ésta- Albert dio unos cuantos pasos a su izquierda y abrió otra puerta imaginaria. Candy se tapó la boca con una mano.

-¡Qué tonta soy! Sí, claro... es mucho mejor.

-Me alegro de que te guste -murmuró él-. ¿Qué te parecen el suelo de mármol, los azulejos en verde claro y los grifos dorados?

-¡Grifos dorados! ¡Dios mío! Somos extravagantes, ¿no crees?

-¿Y qué me dices de la bañera de hidromasaje?

-Que me he quedado sin aliento.

-Cabemos los dos. Te habrás dado cuenta, ¿no?

Candy miró la hierba verde, luego lo miró a él y sonrió. .

-Definitivamente me estás malcriando.

-Es exactamente lo que pretendo. Nada puede hacerme más feliz.

-¿Y qué me dices de las habitaciones de los niños? -preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde están?... Albert caminó otros cuantos pasos más y luego señaló.

-Una aquí, y otra allá, justo ahí.

-¿Sólo dos? -volvió ella a preguntar decepcionada.

-Bueno, son habitaciones muy amplias, como puedes ver. Pensé que bastaría con una para las niñas y otra para los niños -añadió dándole un largo y cálido beso y murmurando después-. Pero por supuesto siempre podemos añadir más habitaciones conforme las vayamos necesitando.

-Ah, bueno, entonces bien -susurró ella contenta-. Y nuestro primer hijo, ¿será niño o niña?

-¿Qué prefieres tú, princesa?

Candy se quedó pensativa un momento. Luego, levantó la vista al cielo y vio una estrella fugaz que cruzaba y se perdía en el horizonte.

-Creo que un niño. Con sus rubios cabellos y con ojos encantadores y azules como los tuyos. Aunque lo cierto es que una niña también estaría bien. A veces los chicos necesitan a una hermana mayor para mantenerlos a la raya.

Entonces otra estrella volvió a cruzar el firmamento.

-Creo que alguien de ahí arriba está haciendo una fiesta. Es un buen presagio -dijo Albert tomándola de la mano y llevándola unos cuantos pasos más allá-. Bueno, ya estamos en la puerta principal. Y allí está el camino que conduce hasta tu árbol.

Candy se dejó llevar por un impulso y se abrazó a su cuello.

-Es maravilloso, Albert. Lo convertiré en un hogar del que puedas estar orgulloso.

-Sé que lo harás, princesa -contestó Albert apretando el abrazo y besándola en la frente, en los ojos, y en la boca, antes de murmurar-: Sigo preguntándome cómo he podido tener tanta suerte de encontrarme con una chica como tú. No consigo saber qué he podido hacer para merecerlo.

-Es gracioso -suspiró ella contenta -. Yo he estado pensando exactamente lo mismo. Quizás haya sido el destino.

-Sí. Tres hurras por el destino.

-Aunque los comienzos no fueron muy buenos, ¿verdad? -recordó nostálgica.

-No importa -sonrió-. Algún día lo recordaremos y nos reiremos. Espera a que le cuente a tu hija el día en que su madre se vistió de Trixie Trotter.

-No te atreverás. Si lo haces, tendré que contarle por qué lo hice, y eso no te gustaría, ¿no crees?

-Hmm... mejor cambiemos de conversación -dijo volviendo a besarla larga y apasionadamente.

Albert comenzó a juguetear con su lengua y ella abrió los labios. Deslizó las manos bajo la chaqueta y lo rodeó acercándose más a él, hasta que sus cuerpos se presionaron el uno al otro enviándose olas de calor.

Albert se apartó para mirarla a los ojos mientras la luz de la luna brillaba en su cabello. Luego, le acarició la mejilla. Fue un gesto sencillo, pero resultó más elocuente que cualquier palabra. Le hablaba del inmenso amor que sentía por ella.

-Aún sigo preguntándome si todo esto no será más que un sueño y si me despertaré y descubriré que tú no estás -murmuró Albert-. Eres como una preciosa diosa venida a la tierra en medio de la luz de la luna.

Candy presionó sus labios contra los de él y lo mordisqueó. Luego susurró.

-Nada de diosas. Me llamo Candy Andrew, y soy la devota esposa y propiedad única de Albert Andrew. Soy su esclava complaciente. Él puede hacer conmigo lo que desee, en cualquier parte y a cualquier hora -sonrió y bajó los ojos-. Incluso aquí, si es que lo desea.

-Eso suena a invitación, y sería muy mal educado si no la aceptase -contestó con voz espesa anticipándose al placer-. ¿Pero qué me dices de las hadas? ¿No te importa que tengamos público?

-Ah, bueno, las hadas de La Colina son muy comprensivas con estas cosas -susurró con una sonrisa-. Además, están muy bien educadas. Harán como que no lo ven. De todos modos acabamos de comenzar nuestra luna de miel, así que no estamos haciendo nada de lo que debamos avergonzarnos.

-Bueno... en ese caso... -Candy se arqueó mientras Albert la besaba y comenzaba a desabrocharle la blusa. De pronto, hizo una pausa y sonrió-. ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos justo delante de la puerta principal? ¿No deberíamos de ir al dormitorio?

-Entonces llévame allí, cariño -suspiró medio en sueños-. Me siento muy frágil.

Albert la levantó sin esfuerzo y la llevó en brazos. Estaba tan loco como ella, pensó Candy.

Gloriosamente, maravillosamente loco. Si aquello era el efecto del amor entonces podía durar eternamente. Se colgó de él y lo miró a los ojos mientras la llevaba en brazos. Luego la dejó con cuidado sobre la hierba.

Y allí, bajo las estrellas, hicieron el amor. Un amor que iba más allá del mero placer físico. La sensación de aquellas manos sobre su piel desnuda mientras la acariciaba... los suaves temblores en todo su cuerpo mientras los labios de él la buscaban, la besaban y satisfacían su anhelo... el poder arrebatador de su masculinidad mientras ella lo guiaba despacio hasta lo más dulce, lo más caliente y lo más húmedo de sí misma... la anticipación del éxtasis mientras él la llevaba lenta, inexorablemente, cada vez más alto, más alto... y el clímax fulgurante en que ambos estallaron, el uno en brazos del otro, sin aliento...

Durante unos dulces minutos ambos yacieron sobre la hierba exhaustos, mientras el sonido de sus respiraciones iba dando paso al silencio de la noche. Luego, él volvió a besarla, tan tierna y dulcemente que ella sintió deseos de llorar de felicidad.

-¿Quieres volver ya? -preguntó Albert.

-No, cariño, aún no -contestó pensando que deseaba quedarse allí para siempre.

-Bien, yo tampoco -dijo él volviendo a besarla suavemente y rodando hasta quedar sobre su espalda para mirar al cielo-. ¿Por qué no nos habremos conocido hace años? No olvidaré esta noche mientras viva.

Candy se apoyó sobre un codo y deslizó los dedos por su pecho.

-Sé que no la olvidarás. Me aseguraré de ello -le advirtió con una sonrisa-. De todos modos, hace años yo no era más que una colegiala con pecas a la que no te habrías dignado a mirar.

Albert la alcanzó y tiró de ella hasta que pudo besarla haciéndola temblar de placer. Candy se mordió el labio mientras sentía cómo él besaba su pezón con suavidad.

Después de un rato, se sentó, pero no podía apartar la vista de él. Era demasiado guapo. Parecía un dios griego en reposo a la luz de la luna. Era extraño pensar que era el primer hombre al que realmente conocía. Ni siquiera nadie la había besado antes, pero sabía que nunca, con nadie, hubiera podido sentir lo mismo. Ni nunca lo haría, por mucho que viviera.

La suerte era la que los había unido. De entre todos los hombres del mundo había sido con él con quien se había tropezado. Él había estado en el momento apropiado en el lugar apropiado. ¿Pura casualidad?, se preguntó. Quizás. O quizás todo había sido planeado por las estrellas.

Se recostó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos. Su mente fue deslizándose hacia un estado de ensoñación del que sólo disfrutan los amantes cuando están el uno en brazos del otro. Quizás pasaran sólo minutos, quizás una hora entera. Candy sintió que él tomaba su mano y la ponía sobre su masculinidad. Podía sentir su pulso mientras iba creciendo. Entonces, abrió los ojos y lo miró traviesa.

-¿Otra vez? -murmuró feliz y sorprendida.

-¿Es demasiado pronto? Si estás cansada, podemos esperar hasta más tarde. Tenemos toda una vida por delante.

Candy lo acarició y luego se sentó. Reprimió una risa y luego dijo preocupada:

-Oh, pobre hombre. Vaya, debe de ser terriblemente molesto. Quiero decir, ¿cómo vas a vestirte en esas condiciones? No podemos volver así. La gente se va a dar cuenta.

-Es el problema de tener una mujer tan sexy -contestó Albert apoyándose en los codos-. Supongo que tendré que aprender a controlarme un poco más.

-Puede que esa no sea una buena idea. No quisiera echar a perder tu diversión. De todos modos, si la culpa es mía, supongo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

-Me gusta tu actitud. Una mujer comprensiva es la mejor posesión de cualquier hombre. Veo que nuestra vida de casados va a ser un verdadero éxito.

Albert intentó sentarse, pero ella puso la palma de la mano sobre su pecho y lo empujó hacia abajo.

-Tú has hecho todo el trabajo, cariño, así que es justo que ahora haga yo mi parte.

Despacio, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo guió a casa, mirándolo amorosamente a los ojos.

Por encima de ellos, las estrellas sonreían mientras el silencio de la noche se unía al éxtasis de dos amantes.

La anciana se deslizó fuera de la fiesta en silencio sin decírselo a nadie. Se sentó en su sillón al lado de la chimenea con una taza de té y una sonrisa en el rostro. Su tarea había terminado.

Su amor había permanecido con ella, porque el amor nunca muere. Ni el espíritu. El alma esperaba su nuevo nacimiento para comenzar otra vida sobre la tierra. Ése era su saber, el saber que le debía a su don. Era ese don quien le había mostrado la visión de un niño bautizándose en una diminuta iglesia llena de gente con el nombre de Albert Andrew. Aquello había sucedido unos treinta años antes, y durante esos años había visto crecer a ese niño hasta convertirse en un hombre.

Era fuerte y tenía coraje, era un hombre capaz de un infinito amor y lealtad. Pero también había visto la tragedia y la amargura de su vida. Él buscaba a la mujer capaz de devolverle todo el amor y respeto que él mismo tenía que ofrecer, pero encontrarla parecía un sueño imposible. Candy era esa mujer. Candy tenía un espíritu y una, fuerza comparables a las de él, y también era capaz de amar infinitamente. Era como si hubieran sido creados el uno para el otro.

Bueno, se dijo La anciana. Había tenido éxito al unirlos. Al fin eran marido y mujer. Albert sería un marido maravilloso. Adoraría a Candy toda la vida.

Ella dio un sorbo a su té y miró por la ventana. Se quedó mirando la noche como en una ensoñación. Durante unos breves instantes, cuando Albert le "pidió" que bailara con él, ella había vuelto a ser una joven en brazos de su marido.

Estaba llegando a su final, pero sabía que viviría para ver al primer hijo de Albert y Candy. Sería un niño con cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Y su nombre sería como el de su padre, y sus vidas estarían unidas hasta el final de sus días.

**El Final**

**Gracias Por Leer... **

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas que amablemente me dejaron sus comentarios... Aquí, y en FB... Muchas gracias, espero hayan disfrutado del Final...Saludos y un abrazote de mi parte...**


End file.
